Little Light Amongst the Growing Darkness
by Charon53
Summary: Long after the defeat of Dol Guldur, the Mirkwood elves still fear for the return of Evil. Will Thranduil be strong enough to face the never sleeping evil or will this time be his demise? Little Leggy fluff, Sick! Thranduil, Mischievous twins, Caring Peredhel/ Peredhil. Minor appearance of Erestor and Glorfindel, Elfling Elladan, Elfling Elrohir, Elfling Legolas. Good Thranduil!
1. 1: Prologue

**-A/N Hello everyone! Firstly the disclaimer; I do not owe anything concerning The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien! Secondly, the English is not my native Language so excuse me for my minor mistakes. You may point them out so I may be able to correct them! Thirdly, I am not an expert of Tolkien's work, but I have read a few stories. Somewhere I read that Elves do not celibrate Yule, well, in my story they do! Enjoy!-**

Welcome to the Greenwood the Great.

"We need to start the preparations for the Yule ball." Tegalad, the scholar said. Many times before Thranduil had travelled to Lothlórien or Imadris for the Yule ball, but this year everyone would come to the Greenwoods to celebrate, for it was their turn. Thranduil gave a little nod to indicate that he was still listening. "We need to start decorate the halls as soon as possible as well as the other decorations. The food we can start later on, yet many things have to be approved before we should choose what to serve to our guests."

"Hannon-le, Tegalad. You may start with the decorations as soon as it will allow you to." Thranduil nodded.

"Aran-nin, I have some pressing matter that needs to be discussed very soon." Hérion, the captain of the Mirkwood warriors said.

"And why is it that you cannot discuss this now?" Thranduil asked with a glare.

"Because these topics are better discussed in private."

"You are dismissed." Thranduil said when they were done discussing several more topics. Cervus the healer alongside all other scholars and councilors who were present left quietly.

"Are you finished now?" A soft voice sounded from the right corner behind Thranduil. He got up and walked to the corner where little Legolas had been playing during the council.

"I am finished now." Thranduil said looking at his son. Legolas looked at his father with those big sparkling blue eyes and held up his hands as an invitation for his father to pick him up, while he held his stuffed elk in his right hand. Thranduil settled Legolas on his left hip and slowly made his way over to the dining hall.

"You have been very good this morning." Thranduil praised.

"Will you come and play with me then?"

"I would love too, Legolas. But…"

"But you have kingy-things to do."

"Legolas! We do not interrupt others." Thranduil gently scolded. "But alas, I indeed have some important things to do this afternoon."

"Sorry." Legolas whispered lowering his eyes. Thranduil gently lifted Legolas chin so he would be looking at him again.

"How about we are going to have something to eat now, and then you go and play with Anameleth? If you have been good for Anameleth again I will come and read you a story before you go and sleep."

"Really?" Legolas asked while his eyes grew big of the promise of a story.

"How about two stories? One because you have been so good this morning, and one because I could not come and play with you." Thranduil gave Legolas a little smile while he sat him down on his chair at the dining table. Legolas wiggled a little bit to get comfortable on the cushion so he could properly reach the table.

"Shall we go and see where Anameleth is?" Thranduil asked when they were both done eating. Legolas nodded and grabbed his stuffed elk that sat next to him on a chair, because Thranduil did not want to have stuffed animals on the table. The stuffed elk could occupy a chair as long as they did not have any guests over, not that they had guest over often, anyway. Thranduil held out his hand that Legolas took. He adjusted his strides so Legolas could keep up with him without needing to run.

"Mae Govannen, Aran-nin, caun-nin." Anameleth greeted when the two royals reached Legolas' quarters.

"Be good little Green Leaf." Thranduil gave Legolas a hug before he made his way over to the armoury.

"Bye ada." Legolas said and waved at his father before he disappeared.

"What is it what you could not discuss with me this morning." Thranduil demanded as soon as he set foot into the armoury.

"My apologies, Aran-nin." Hérion said motioning their king over to where he and Deawin, the captain of the southern patrol, sat.

"What is this about?" Thranduil asked again when he saw the maps that where all spread out of the table.

"I wanted to ask for permission to go and venture near Dol Guldur to go and see if nothing disgusting is brooding inside. Not alone to put my own mind at rest, but also that of whole Mirkwood."

"We will see if there is anything inside which I obviously hope it is not, but if it is, it will not have the advantage of a surprise upon us." Daewin filled in.

"I will grant you permission to venture near Dol Guldur but you will never go there alone. Venture always in groups of two or three. Make sure you have contact with the other groups once in a while. Stay no longer away than you need. If you are not back within five days, I will sent troops to come and find you." Thranduil said, leaving no room for arguing.

"When do you want us to go?"

"Go in three days. That will give you more than enough time to prepare."

"Hannon-le." Both of the captains said, and with that Thranduil left the armoury, going to his next appointment.

Three days after the discussion with Thranduil, a little group of warriors left the Mirkwood palace. They ventured south-east where they set up camp in the evening to get the use of all the light hours of next day to explore the hopefully empty fortress of the Necromancer.

"Have you seen Hérion?" One of the warriors of Hérion's patrol asked when they encountered Deawin's patrol.

"I have not seen Hérion, why?"

"He took the first watch last night, but we woke up this morning with an almost dead fire and Hérion gone."

"Bring me to your camp from last night, we shall go and seek for him from there."

"Aye, Hest." The warriors said and cleared their own campsite before they followed their captain and went to search for Hérion. Around the camp there where multiple light tracks around, mostly from the warriors themselves.

"It is getting late. Tonight there will be no moon, so we need to continue our search tomorrow." Deawin said and divided tasks among the warriors. "I will take the first watch."

"What is our strategy?" One of the warriors asked next morning.

"Keep in earshot and shout if you found something." Deawin ordered and they all went to track their captain. There were barely tacks visible. Hérion did a very well job at erasing them for a few feet further there was nothing to see anymore.

"Hest! I found Hérion." One of the scouts called after a while. All of the elves quickly made it over to where the call came from. The young scout kneeled next to a limp body. Deawin carefully turned Hérion over so he was laying on his back. "His eyes are half closed, so there must have happened something." He muttered under his breath and gently but firmly pushed his index and middle finger on his neck to find a gentle and steady pulse.

"Let's take him home." He decided and lifted the limp body of the captain on a long cloak so two of the warriors could easily carry their captain.

"How are they doing?" Thranduil asked when he encountered their head-healer in one of the hallways.

"All of the warriors were completely healthy. Hérion woke up about an hour after I sent the last warrior away." Cervus informed him.

"Am I allowed to see him?"

"Aye, he feels well, but I wish that he stays until tomorrow to see that he is completely healthy."

"Hannon-le." Thranduil made it over to the Halls of Healing. Hérion sat upon the only occupied bed in the whole hall. He sat under crisp white linen sheets while he was dressed in a simple sleeping gown.

"Mae govannen, aran-nin." Hérion greeted.

"Good day, Hérion. How are you?"

"I am well, hannon-le."

"Do you remember what happened?" Thranduil asked after he sat down on one of the nearby chairs.

"Well, I was to take the first watch, which I did. When my watch was almost over I heard some rustling and I went to look what it was. When I was about there it only had been a hare that walked over some leaves, but it had brought me so close to Dol Guldur that I could not turn my back on it and go and sleep. So I went there to see for myself if it was truely empty."

"And so you did?"

"Aye, I did. I wandered around in the vile place not finding anything evil. At some point I had to get out because of the vile smell that was making me sick."

"Do you remember getting back to camp?"

"I remember feeling very dizzy and that I had to stop a few times." Hérion thought for a moment. "But not that I reached the camp."

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Nay, I remember waking up here, in this bed with the face of Cervus hovering above me."

"For you did not reach camp. One of your warriors found you quite a bit away from camp." Thranduil filled in. "They returned back with you only a moment after they found you.

"Hannon-le for filling me in."

"You're welcome. Alas, I must know if you were aware of the rules I set for this trip."

"Aye, I was aware."

"Then, Hérion, seas tell me why did you go, and venture out there alone?"

"When I got close I had to go and see, I know I should have turned back, but I could not till I had seen the place empty with my own eyes." Hérion eyes flashed for a moment before he guiltily looked at his hands that were folded on his lap.

"I am glad you returned unharmed." Thranduil and the light blue eyes crossed the hazel ones for a moment. "I expect you back at you position in three days. Have a good day." Thranduil said before he stood and left the Halls of Healing. Three days were more than enough for him to be healed, he could have gone back to work this afternoon if he had liked, but it would also give him some free time with his family.

Thranduil made it over to Legolas' quarters. He quietly opened the door and poked his head inside, seeing that Legolas was quietly colouring on the floor while his stuffed elk was watching him. With one fluent motion he scooped his son up in his arms. Legolas let out a surprised squeak when he suddenly got lifted up in the air.

"Ada!" Legolas giggled when he noticed who it was. Thranduil hugged his son tightly before he set him down on the bed and let himself fall down next to Legolas while he pale blond hair ungraciously sprawled out over the quilt.

"Oh Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed dramatically. "How I wish to be a little elfling for one day again. Would you be king for one day?"

"Nay, I do not want to be king." Legolas answered while he snuggled in Thranduil's robes. "Then I would need to do all kind of boring kingy-things." He told truthfully. Little did he know that in a while he would be part of all of the councils. Thranduil cuddled a while with his son.

"Legolas?" Thranduil whispered.

"Aye?" Legolas asked, slightly muffled because of Thranduil's robes.

"Do you feel them?"

"Feel what?"

"Feel the spiders?"

"Where?" Legolas sat up in alarm, looking at the window.

"They are right here." Thranduil moved his hand like it was crawling atop of the quilt.

"Nay, ada, saes!" Legolas shrieked as Thranduil started tickling him.

Dictionary;

Hannon-le - Thank you

Saes - Please

Mae govannen - Well met (formal greeting)

Aran-nin - My king

Caun-nin - My prince

Ada/Adar - Father

Hest - Captain


	2. 2: Preperations

**-A/N Hello there! Thank you for the reviews, they made my day! I would like to ask you to tell me what kind of activity you would like to see for Thranduil and Legolas. Enjoy!** **-**

Preparations for the Yule ball.

Two weeks had passed without anything special happened. No strange letters had sent with distributing news, no patrols had serious encountered intruders. Tegalad was busy with the preparations of the Yule festival.

Thranduil sat behind his desk when Hérion entered. In his left hand he had a stack of parchment while he carried a goblet of wine in his right. "These are the reports of all the warriors." He said and handed over quite a stack of parchment. "And I thought you might liked something to drink." He said as he set the goblet on the desk.

"That was not necessary but it shall not go to waste. Hannon-le, you may go now." Thranduil said after he took a nip from the Dorwinion wine. Hérion made a little bow before he left. Thranduil started to read the reports while he took an occasional sip from the wine. After a while a dull throb began to form behind his eyes. When he had read about the half of the reports he looked up to see what time it was. It was already past dinner time. A moment later a knock sounded from the door and Feren opened the door.

"Your majesty, do you want me to serve you dinner in here?"

"Aye, hannon-le." Thranduil nodded and only a few moments later Feren entered again, after a light knock, with a tray.

"Are you in need of anything else?"

"Nay, you may leave." Thranduil nodded and finished the other reports while he ate. He slowly chewed as his eyes flew over the lines of the reports. The reports did not tell him anything new, for they encountered nothing really special. The bears had gone into hibernation, the wolves came down from the mountain, well they even encountered a lone goblin that obviously was no match against a Mirkwood warrior. When Thranduil was finished reading the report it was about to get dark, so he made his way over to Legolas' quarters to at least wish his little green leaf a good night.

Legolas sat upon a little stool in front of Anameleth who was braiding his hair.

"Ada!" Legolas shouted as soon as he saw his father. He jumped from the stool ripping the braids from Anameleth's fingers, and ran to his father. Thranduil kneeled just in time to receive two arms full of elfling, giving back a big and tight hug. "I missed you at dinner." Legolas said when he managed to free himself from the hug.

"My apologies, ion-nin." Thranduil gently caressed the soft and slightly damp blond locks. Anameleth watched father and son interact with each other and she could not help but let a little smile play on her lips.

"Will you braid my hair?" Legolas asked while he looked at his father with his big blue eyes.

"Shall I, or shall I not?" Thranduil hummed while he stood again, picking Legolas up. "You are dismissed for today." He told Anameleth.

"Hannon-le aran-nin, caun-nin." Anameleth bowed before he quietly left the two royals alone.

"You braid my hair?" Legolas insisted.

"How are we supposed to ask things, Legolas?"

"Will you braid my hair, saes?" Legolas asked again.

"Only if you sit very still." Thranduil set Legolas back on the stool while he sat down on the chair Anameleth had vaccinated only moments ago. Legolas was very happy about his father complying with braiding his hair, for normally, father would only braid his hair if there was something special they needed to attend. And if father would be in a good mood while he would be braiding his hair, he would hum, and that is what he liked best. Legolas felt butterflies pop in his stomach when his father began to hum, he wished his father could do that always.

"Done." Thranduil announced when he had finished his last braid. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Would you?" Legolas asked.

"Firstly dress for bed." Legolas jumped off the stool and went to change while Thranduil sat down on Legolas' bed, against the head board with his legs folded over each other. As soon as Legolas was dressed, he jumped on his bed and snuggled down in Thranduil's robe.

"Shall I start then?" Thranduil asked as he embraced his son with one arm.

"Wait! I'll get my fairytale book." Legolas sat up and started to scramble to the side of the bed. Thranduil tightened his embrace, effectively holding his little leaf against him.

"No need for your lovely book. I will tell you a story. A story about a little elfling." The throbbing behind his eyes had not lessened a little, so any more reading would not do him any good. "Once upon at time, long, long ago… Wait, it was actually not that long ago, there lived a little elfling in a very old and very big forest. The little elfling went out every day to play with his little friends; with a hare and some birds. Sometimes even a fawn would come by to what they were doing, just like a little brown snake." Thranduil started and proceeded to tell one of the adventures that the little elfling had.

"Can I go and seek so I can also play with the snake?" Legolas asked when Thranduil had finished his story.

"Maybe in spring, then we can go and look for it." He agreed. "Now go and sleep, penneth." Thranduil whispered as he stood and tucked his son in.

"Good night, ada."

"Good night, ion-nin." Thranduil kissed Legolas freshly washed hair before he softly left his room.

Thranduil sat upon his throne in the grand hall, listening to the audiences of his people. "Your majesty." Feren softy called as he held out a goblet of dorwinion wine.

"Hannon-le." Thranduil replied as he took the goblet and nipped from the wine. The dull throb behind his eyes was still present, and did not seem to go away anytime soon. He nipped again before he set the goblet aside as an elleth approached.

"Mae govannen, Aran-nin." She greeted as she kneeled.

Legolas giggled as he ran away from Anameleth. "Legolas!" She called as he disappeared behind a corner. When Anameleth came around the corner, Legolas giggled again and started running as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Catch me first." Legolas yelled.

"Daro, Legolas!" Anameleth ran after Legolas knowing precisely where this hallway lead to. Legolas ran and ran up the steps leading to his father's throne.

"Ada!" Legolas yelled in his merit.

"Daro, Legolas, saes!" He heard Anameleth yell, yet he was to close to not go to his father now.

"Legolas!" Thranduil shot his son a warning look as he skipped up the steps.

"Ada?" Legolas asked as he came to a halt, almost at the top of the stairs.

"Legolas!" Thranduil almost hissed as the loud sounds bombarded his already throbbing head. Legolas shrank back at the glowering look he received from his father and slowly stepped back, down the stairs. Anameleth stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching the exchange of father and son. When Legolas stood beside her he looked up at her, his blue eyes had a sad sparkle.

"Goheno nin." Legolas whispered as he hung his head.

"I warned you." She scolded lightly. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and guided him back to his rooms. "We have to go to the tailors in a moment." Legolas nodded and pulled his robe over the tunic and leggings he was wearing before Anameleth walked with him to the tailors station. Anameleth helped him out of his robes and tunic before he stepped on a stool, in front of the tailor.

"Try to stay still, then I will be as quick as I can." The tailor softly said. He picked up a large pile of folded fabric and draped it around Legolas before started pinning it correctly at his size.

Legolas tried not to giggle as the tailor placed a pin near his armpit. When another pin came Legolas tried not to giggle, and managed but wobbled.

"Saes, stay still for a little more. I am about to be ready." The tailor moved to the other arm. Legolas giggled as he pinned the last pin. "All done." The tailor gave Legolas a little smile and helped him out of the robe.

"Can I go and play again?" Legolas asked as he stepped from the little stool.

"You may do so, but you should dress before you leave." Thranduil said as he entered, while Legolas was already making his way out.

"Ada!" Legolas softly greeted and walked back to Anameleth who helped him get dressed again. When Legolas and Anameleth had left, Thranduil undressed and stood bare chest, with all his musceles in view, in front of the tailor who proceeded with the same procedure as his son.

"Hérion? I have a note here, from a falcon. It is about the Peredhel family, from hîr Elrond. They will at least arrive a week prior to the ball." Deawin said as he handed the note over to him.

"I have to agree that is was a wise choice to try and avoid most of the snow in the Redhorn pass." Hérion said as he finished reading the note.

"Should we go and tell Tegalad?"

"Firstly I would like to get together a party so they can prepare provisions for a little trip." When Hérion had informed three warriors they left for the grand hall.

"Tegalad! Tegalad!" They both called to attract the attention of the Chief councilor and scholar.

"I think he might be in his study." Deawin said and they made their way to his study.

"Come in." Tegalad voice sounded after a second knock on the heavy wooden door. "What do you want?"

"We came to deliver a message, we thought you might liked to know." Hérion handed over the note.

"There are so many things that have to be done yet before the first guests arrive!" Tegalad exclaimed. "Flowers have to be chosen, the food from Dale has yet to be brought in, the table cloths need to get it's embroidery, the garland has yet to be made, the banners need to be placed. Let us not speak of the horrible dwarves who yet have to deliver the new tableware!" He sighed as he sank back into his chair and rubbed his face. "Hannon-le for letting me know." He handed over the note again.

"I am sure the Peredhel family would not mind if it would not be fully decorated yet." Deawin tried to comfort the scholar. "I bet they would even like to help you decorate the halls."

"We are getting a party ready to receive the Peredhel family, good luck." Hérion said before they left the study.

Moments after Hérion and Deawin left, Tegalad went to the great hall to encourage the other elves to do a bit more their best, as he helped them put the banners on the ceilings, garlands on the wall, tasting the tries for dishes, going yet again to the tailors to complain.

Dictionary:

Hannon-le - Thank you

Ion-nin - My son

Ada/adar - Father

Saes - Please

Penneth - Little one

Mae govannen - Formal greeting

Aran-nin - My king

Daro - Stop!

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Hîr - Lord


	3. 3: The Peredhel family

**-A/N Thank you for your reviews Annreader and AndurilofTolkien! Annreader, for you I deticated a character, have you already guessed who it might be? Enjoy!-**

The Peredhel family.

"Are we all set?" Deawin asked as three young warriors stood just outside of the armoury. Hérion just came around the corner, fully in his elvish armour with a leather satchel over his shoulder. The three warriors nodded as they picked up their own satchels.

"Then we can go." Hérion nodded as they made their way to the stables. The stable master and his stable hand had prepared five horses for them. Both Hérion and Deawin had their own steed they cared for once in a while, while the young warriors had three 'normal' elvish horses. Their coats shone in the dawning light of a new day. They would go and meet the Noldor family probably at the beginning of this evening, but they had be quick if they wanted to be on time. They mounted and took the elven-path. The Greenwoods were not dangerous, but enough things could happen if you do not know the way. It was around noon that they took a small brake, letting the horses drink while they ate themselves. As they progressed slowly but steadily, they kept an eye out for possible trouble on the way back.

"Hest, do you see them?" Deawin asked as they passed the elf-gate.

"Nay, not yet." Hérion replied before he dismounted. They all walked next to their horses, away from the trees.

"I think I can see them." Deawin said after a while. With his elven-sight he could see a couple of small blobs on the edge of the horizon appear.

"I think I see them too. " One of the young warriors piped in as he shielded his eyes from the almost setting sun.

"Anor will be gone before they are here. Let's get back to the edge of the forest and set up camp." Hérion said as he turned on his heels and walked back to he edge of the forest. Soon enough the horses were grazing and a fire was going nicely.

"Mae govannen mellyn-nin." Deawin greeted with a small bow when the Noldor family had reached the camp.

"Mae govannen." Lord Elrond greeted with a nod before he slowly dismounted. The others of their fellowship dismounted and Glorfindel, the last living of Gondolin, took care of their horses while the others joined the welcoming fire.

"If I am not mistaking, there was a mention about elflings." Hérion asked with a frown when he did not see any little elves around. As Erestor and Elrond sat down in front of the fire, they undid their cloaks, revealing two sleeping elflings. Celebrían smiled at her sons before she showed the Mirkwood captain the little bundle she was carrying. Hérion's eyes flashed a moment before he smiled and gently caressed the rosy cheeks of the little elleth, cradled in her mother's arms. "I see, you have your arms full of elfling." He said with a chuckle. When Glorfindel returned, they all shared some fruit and lembas as meal.

"I will take the first watch." Deawin announced when they had all finished their meal. As they all lie down, soon enough all of them were soundly asleep. Deawin fed the fire twigs as he also kept an eye on the horses. All of the Mirkwood warriors took turns on their watch as soon enough Ithil disappeared and the first rays of the new day lightened the tops of the mountains.

As the animals of the forest slowly awoke, so did the elves. All of them had a small meal, before they cleared the campsite, leaving no trace. The horses were gathered, they mounted before they entered the forest. They walked on slowly but steadily, sometimes seeing small forest animals like a fox or a hare. They even managed to spot a doe and its fawn. They had travelled two third of the elf-path when they halted. Deawin handed out some fresh fruit while all of them stretched their legs. Soon enough they were on their way again. If they kept going on like this, they would reach the palace before dusk.

"Glo'findel will protect me." Elladan softly said to himself as they entered the most deepest part of Mirkwood. He pressed himself against Glorfindel's chest, tightly holding onto the arm that was wrapped around his middle.

"Ada will protect me." Elrohir said back to his brother.

"Glo'findel is ada's warrior." Elladan argued back.

"I know, but ada always protect us."

"Boys?" Elrond gently warned. "You do not need to worry. I think we are almost there. Besides, we have five warriors of Mirkwood with us. There is not anyone who knows these woods better than them." Deawin felt himself smile as he passed the visitors to go and ride at the front with Hérion.

"I think we will have out hands full on elfling." He mused softly. He had not met the children of lord Elrond yet, but he had heard stories about them and the trouble they could get their caun in.

"Well, I think it would be nice for our caun to have some of his age to play with." Hérion softly replied, while he eyes the bushes around him.

"Aye, as long as we do not have to dispatch search parties." Deawin replied, remembering a story Legolas had told his father that he had overheard. Playing hide and seek all over the Imladris valley.

"I can see the bridge." One of the warriors called back at the party who rode quite a bit in front of Hérion and Deawin.

"Are we there yet?" Elrohir asked with a frown, being done with the travelling.

"Are we there yet?" Elladan copied, not wanting to be in the forest a night.

"Are we there yet?" Elrohir asked again, turning as much as Elrond would allow him, to look at his ada.

"Are we there yet?" Elladan asked again while he tilted his head to get a look at the golden haired warrior and yanked his sleeve impatiently.

"After the bridge it is just a moments walk to the stables." Deawin gently supplied to the elflings.

"Are we there yet?" The twins asked in unison.

"Aye, we are there." Erestor said with a little sigh, not liking the yelling of the twins, not wanting to take a risk of attracting dangerous animals, even though the yelling would most likely scare them away first. Elrohir struggled in his father's arm, wanting to get of the horse.

"Not yet, ion-nin." Elrond gently said as he tightened his grip on his youngest son.

"But Erestor said we are there." Elrohir defended while he tried to loosen Elrond's fingers holding his side.

"Aye, but if you had listened, the guard told us we need to cross the bridge and go to the stables before we are truly there yet." Elrond glanced up to Erestor and Glorfindel. "Look, there is the bridge." He said and pointed forward giving Elrohir a little bit to move so he could see the bridge too.

"Oh, I see it." Elrohir replied happily. As they had crossed the bridge, they could see the stables and the stable master and two stable hands, ready to receive them.

"Mae govannen." The stable master greeted.

"Mae govannen." Lord Elrond greeted back, after he dismounted. He set Elrohir on his feet and handed the reins to one of the two stable hands. The others followed his example.

"I shall take you inside." Hérion said and motioned for the others to follow. Celebrían took both Elladan's and Elrohir's hand while Erestor cradled little Arwen in his arms as they made their way inside the palace. "Tegalad?" Hérion called when he caught sight of the scholar.

"Aye?" Tegalad asked when he approached the Mirkwood captain.

"Do you know where Thranduil is?"

"Our aran is in the dining room with our caun." Tegalad said with a glare at the improper addressing of their king.

"Hannon-le." Hérion said before he took the visitors into another corridor. He knocked twice before he opened the double wooden doors. "Aran-nin, caun-nin." He greeted with a bow. "Our first visitors have arrived." Elrond stepped inside, followed by the others.

"Mae govannen, Aran-nin, caun-nin." Elrond said with a bow. "I hope we do not interrupt anything?"

"Hîr Elrond." Thranduil gave a nod before he stood. "Nay, come all and join us. You must be hungry." He gave Elrond a brief hug, and kissed lady Celebrían's hand.

"Hi Legolas!" Elladan and Elrohir shouted when they caught eye of their friend.

"We are still in our travelling clothes." Erestor pointed out as he handed Arwen over to the care of her mother. "We are not fit to join your table." He wanted nothing better than have a long hot bath, finally being able to get rid of the leggings and tunic and welcome his nice and heavy robes.

"I do not mind for once. If you would like to excuse yourself, a servant will serve you some dinner in your room." Thranduil said eying the scholar.

"If you will excuse me?" Erestor said and disappeared through the door. Glorfindel let out a snort before he took place at the table.

"But ada…" Elladan pleaded.

"Nay. You will sit here." Elrond said with a stern look at his eldest. "Tomorrow you can go and play with Legolas. Now you will go and eat nicely. When we are done eating, we will go and bath and then to bed." Hérion disappeared through the servants door after servants brought new refreshments to the table. Legolas looked up to his father.

"That is the same for you, ion-nin." Thranduil gently said. Legolas gave a little nod and shyly looked around.

"Suilad, penneth." Celebrían smiled at the little ellon sitting opposite of her.

"Suilad." Legolas shyly smiled back.

"No need to be shy, Legolas." Celebrían chuckled softly before Thranduil engaged her in the conversation he was having with Elrond.

"Aran-nin?" Anameleth softly called the attention from Thranduil.

"Aye?"

"May I collect Legolas? Seeing the company and it is past his bed time."

"Legolas?" Thranduil gently called his son who was silently playing with his stuffed elk.

"Ada?" Legolas looked up to his father, seeing Anameleth standing next to him.

"Are you ready to go with Anameleth?" Legolas nodded and jumped from the chair.

"Good night, ada." Legolas said when he hugged his father.

"Sleep well, ion-nin." Thranduil said and placed a kiss on his son's brow. Celebrían waved at Legolas, who shyly waved back, before he took Anameleth's hand. When everyone was done eating, they all excused themselves.

"Do I need to?" Elrohir whined as Elrond gently pushed his sons forward.

"You did not have a bath in over a week. It is a wonder aran Thranduil did allow us to dine like this." Elrond followed a servant to the bathing rooms that were prepared for them. "Well what are you waiting for?" Elrond said as he kicked out his boots and undid the belt with his sword.

"Okay ada." Elladan and Elrohir huffed as they sat down on the stone tiles, and started to pull off their boots. "Let me help you." Elrond gently said as he had removed his own dusty tunic, helping both his sons out of theirs. Elrond lifted both his sons in the warm water, sitting on his knees next to the tub as he washed their hair and helped them wash themselves.

"Nana!" Both elflings called when Celebrían entered the bathing room, freshly washed herself. She helped her husband drying of their children.

"See, it was not that bad, was it?" Elrond asked as he stripped himself from his last garments. "I will come and say you a good night in a moment." Celebrían took both her sons and readied them for bed. Elrond relaxed a moment in the warm water before he scrubbed himself squeaky clean. When he was dry again, he pulled on his nightgown and put all the dirty or wet items in a corner for a maid to collect and wash. A little down the hall he entered the room now occupied by two drowsing elflings. He gave them both a good night kiss and wished them a good night.

"Good night, ada, nana." Elladan and Elrohir replied before their eyes glazed over in their elvish sleep.

"Do you think we have some time for ourselves?" Elrond asked as they left 'Dan and 'Ro's bedroom and entered the adjoining room. Celebrían checked the little crib before she joined Elrond on the bed.

"I think now we have." She smiled and kissed him.

Dictionary:

Hest - Captain

Anor - Sun

Mae govannen - Well met

Mellyn-nin - My friends

Caun - Prince

Aran - King

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord

Suilad - Hello

Penneth - Little one

Ion-nin - My son

Ellon - He-elf

Elleth - She-elf

Ithil - Moon

Ada/adar - Father

Nana/naneth - Mother


	4. 4: Hide and Seek?

**-A/N Also thank you dreamgoneby for your reviews! Enjoy!-**

 _Hide and seek?_

"Nana! Ada!" Elladan and Elrohir shouted as they started to jump on their parents bed. Elrond quickly awoke from his elvish sleep and grabbed Elladan's ankle, preventing him from jumping again.

"Hush! You will wake your gwathel with your shouting." Elrond hissed as he managed to stop Elrohir from jumping and glanced over to the crib. Celebrían frowned as she looked up at the twins.

"By the valar! What time is it?" She asked casting a look outside, seeing it was only just after dawn.

"Can we go and play with Legolas?" Elladan asked as he now sat crossed-legged at the foot end of the bed.

"Nay, it is still too early to be running around. Why don't you come here and snuggle with us?" Elrond said and opened the blankets for the twins to crawl in. Celebrían checked the crib, seeing that Arwen was still peacefully asleep. Elladan and Elrohir snuggled down in their parents embrace as soon enough Celebrían and Elrond had fallen asleep again.

It had not been very long, maybe an hour or two when the door of their room swung open, crashing into the wall. Legolas stood in the doorpost with his eyes wide and with his hand over his mouth. He had not meant to bang the door into the wall. The Peredhel family sat up in bed, wide awake after a loud noise that had interrupted their sleep. Poor little Arwen started to cry at the sudden noise that had awakened her, while Elladan and Elrohir almost tackled their friend to the ground when they came out of their shock and saw who was there. Celebrían rushed to her daughter's side, trying in vain to calm the distressed child.

" 'Dan 'Ro!" Legolas squealed as he tried to push away his friends so he could get off the floor. When he finally managed to find his footing, he found two stern faces glaring at him. "Goheno-nin." Legolas said as he hung his head. "I did not know it would made such a loud noise." He explained himself in a whisper.

"Your adar will not be pleased when he hears from this." Elrond gently said when he managed to settle the twins on their bed, without them moving.

"Iston, goheno-nin." Legolas replied again.

"All is well. Have you already eaten?" Elrond gently put two fingers underneath Legolas' chin so he could look him in the eye before he gently spoke.

"Nay. I must go back and dress before Ana finds me gone."

"We will also dress. We will come to your room so you can play with 'Dan and 'Ro." Legolas gave a small nod before he ran off and Elrond got on his feet again. He walked over to Celebrían and checked over their little daughter. Her tears were now not more than an occasional hiccup.

"So far for a quiet morning." Celebrían said, looking from her daughter to the twins two by miracle still sat on the bed where Elrond had put them.

"I had expected nothing more and nothing less." Elrond said with a chuckle and kissed his wife's cheek. "Shall we get dressed?"

The Peredhel family was already seated when Legolas and Anameleth arrived.

"Good morning. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Anameleth greeted with a little bow before she joined the table, helping Legolas on his chair.

"Of course." Elrond said with a small smile while he shot a glare to his twins and gave Legolas a look. Soon the refreshments were brought to the table and everyone started eating. It was not often that Anameleth joined the table, but Thranduil had asked her to do so, since he could not do so himself.

"Can we go and play now?" Elladan whined after he very quickly devoured his breakfast.

"You may leave the table when we are all done." Celebrían gently scolded. "All the rules will still apply when we are here." She continued to eat her breakfast.

"Can we now?" Elrohir asked as soon as Celebrían had her last bite in her mouth. Celebrían slowly chewed and swallowed before she could reply.

"Do not run, and listen to Anameleth. Do not get in any kind of trouble." Celebrían said as Elladan and Elrohir jumped from their chairs doing their best not to run, but still trying to race back to Legolas' room.

"Well, go then." Anameleth said with a smile when Legolas threw her a questioning look. Legolas grinned before he bolted from his seat.

"Legolas?" Elrohir questioned when they stood in a quite quiet hallway.

"Told you we took the wrong turn." Elladan said while he slowly continued walking.

"That was the way we came." Elrohir argued while he turned around and started to walked back.

"Then we would get back out our room, not Legolas' room."

"Did we come from the left or the right?" Elrohir questioned after they passed a few other hallways.

"We came from the left." Elladan said, and he would have been right if they did not walk the other way.

"We could have waited for Legolas to come, he knows the way." Elrohir complained as they went into the left hallway.

"Oh…" Elladan huffed as they hallway ended with a large, heavy oak door. "I do not think we came this way."

"Want to go and see what's behind."

"I do not think we should. I think nana would already be angry at us for getting lost, let alone snooping around."

"Ssshhhhh." Elrohir hissed as he clasped his hand over his brother's mouth and listened. "The sound comes from there." Both of the twins walked back a door and put their ears to the door to listen what was going on.

"Can we have a peek?" Elladan asked his brother.

"I think we can." Elrohir replied. They both had to work quite hard to open the heavy wooden door. "Ohh, look." He whispered while his eyes grew as big as saucers. They had found a training room where several warriors were training. The warriors were too busy to notice the two elflings who sat down next to the door against the wall, watching the warriors in awe.

At the other side of the Mirkwood palace;

"Anameleth?" Legolas quietly asked as he encountered his nanny on his way back to the dining hall.

"Caun Legolas? Where are hîr Elladan and hîr Elrohir?" She asked quite confused when she ran into the little prince alone.

"I came to ask you. They were not in my room after I got there."

"And on the way here?"

"Nay, I cannot even hear them." Legolas sadly said. "Maybe they hid from me and I need to find them."

"Would you like me to help you?" Anameleth gently asked, she was after all responsible for the three elflings this morning.

"Aye, but you must not really find them, otherwise they knew I cheated." Legolas said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I will come and get you when I know where they are, but then you must stay near. Otherwise I would need to spend a lot of time trying to find you again." Anameleth gently smiled as they both started to seek for the Peredhel twins. If they only had known that they should have started at the other side.

"Oh see what we have here…" Deawin said when his eye fell upon two elflings watching the warriors practise. He put his sword in its shed before he approached the Peredhel twins. As all the warriors stopped their practise to see what their captain was doing, both Elladan and Elrohir knew they had been caught. "May I ask you what you are doing here?" He asked as he kneeled in front of the elflings.

"We got lost…" Elladan admitted as he shyly looked at the warrior, he recognised it as one that had protected them in the great woods.

"And we heard some sounds from behind the door and wanted to see what it was." Elrohir finished his brother's sentence.

"Do you need help getting back?" Deawin asked, having several things on the tip of his tongue, but he was in no position to scold the two.

"I think we need to." Elrohir said looking at his brother.

"Continue the exercise." Deawin said after he stood and had turned to his warriors.

"Aye hest!" They replied in unison and continued the exercise.

"Let's go and find your parents." Deawin opened the door and mentioned the twins to step through. "Just out of curiosity, how did you end up here?"

"Ehm, we thought we could surprise Legolas to be first at his room…"

"But we probably took a wrong turn and at some point ended up here."

"Then we shall go and see if I manage to find caun Legolas for you." Deawin lead the twins though half the palace, taking the main routes, lest the twins would remember the uncommon passages that of course would take way less time.

"Did we ran off that far?" Elladan quietly whispered to his twin.

"I do not think the warrior would joke us." Elrohir whispered back with a frown on his fair, small face.

"Oh, there you are." Anameleth sighed as she saw two identical faces, just behind the Mirkwood captain. "Hannon-le, Deawin." She said with a small curtsey.

"You are welcome. These two managed to find my training room and sat there watching us with great interest for quite some time. After a while I decided they had watched long enough and realised someone surely would be missing them." Deawin said with a little smile, happy to be graced with the presence of the elleth, and not an angry scholar or something like that.

"I am sure your parents would like you to explain yourselves." Anameleth smiled and ushered the two elflings up the hallway she came from.

"Elladan? Elrohir?" Celebrían softly said when she recognised the two small blobs of raven hair.

"Nana!" Both elflings called before they rushed over her and the three of them hugged.

"What happened?" She softly asked and watched Anameleth quietly leave.

"We wanted to be at Legolas' room first, but we got lost." Elrohir supplied after they had freed themselves from the hug.

"Then we found a room full with warriors and we watched them train."

"One of the warriors that rode with us through the forest brought us back to Legolas' nanny." Celebrían nodded and gave them a little smile.

"Now sit, and we wait for your ada to return. Then we will see if this will be a onetime thing, and you will not get punished, or that your ada still thinks we need to..." Elladan and Elrohir looked at their mother and back when she mentioned a punishment. Not that they ever been harshly punished or something like that. They had never been punished when they were somewhere else than home.

"Thank the valar that you both have returned." Elrond said with a sigh when he entered the room. "Are you hurt?"

"Nay, ada." Both twins said.

"Well, I am listening..." Elrond said when he sat down next to his wife. Elladan and Elrohir once again told them what happened.

"What do you think, Elrond?" Celebrían quietly asked.

"Well, I think an early bedtime would be in order."

"But what about dinner then?" Celebrían asked, wanting to know the full plan before she agreed or not.

"We shall eat early. I shall sent word to Thranduil that we are not attending dinner together."

"But then we won't see Legolas!" Elladan protested as he wanted to get up.

"Stay seated, ion." Elrond gently warned. "I know, that is also why I chose to do so. That you got lost is not so much your fault, that is also why it stays this, and I think this will also be a onetime thing. However, that you did not ask someone to help you get back, and kept watching the warriors instead of just asking if someone could help you. Tomorrow after breakfast you may go and play with Legolas again. So awakening us early would not earn you anything."

"Goheno nin." Both of the elflings whispered.

"You are forgiven." Elrond softly said and when a servant came, he informed him with the message for their king.

"I will bring your dinner shortly." He said with a bow and disappeared. After they quietly ate their dinner, Elrond made sure the two young Peredhels were washed and readied for bed.

"Would you still read us a story?" Elladan quietly asked as his father tucked him in.

"One small story I think I could spare." Elrond told a short story before he wished his elfling a good night and retreated to the other room where Celebrían with a small Arwen were waiting for him.

 **A/N; Do you have anything you would like to read? Please let me know, I need some fresh ideas!-**

Dictionary:

Hest - Captain

Gwathel - Sister

Iston - I know

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Caun - Prince

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord

Ion - Son

Ada/adar - Father

Nana/naneth - Mother


	5. 5: Smile

_Smile._

"Here you go, aran-nin." Hérion said while he handed him a goblet filled with Dorwinion wine.

"Hannon-le." Thranduil said as he accepted the goblet. This had been another long day of councils, and they were not nearly finished, he would need the wine. Unfortunately Thranduil failed to notice the darkened colour of Hérion's eyes are they were very dark brown, about black, instead of hazel. Hérion shook his head and blinked a couple of times, obvious what just had happened. Seeing that everyone of the council was already seated, Hérion also went to his place and sat down.

"Well?" Thranduil asked as he leant back in his chair, observing the first councillor that got on his feet while he addressed the next subject of the day.

When the councils finally came to an end, Anameleth quietly stepped into the room. "Aran-nin?" She questioned with a curtsey.

"Anameleth?" Thranduil greeted with a little nod after he had finished his wine.

"The Peredhel family already finished dinner, but Legolas insisted he would want to dine with you." She quickly explained the situation.

"You may bring him to my study where I will make sure dinner will be served for two." The king said before he got on his feet.

"I will." Anameleth said and bowed again before she left to fetch Legolas. Thranduil made his way over to his study and sat down at the small table in front of one of the big windows.

"Suilad ada." Legolas softly said as he entered the study, with Anameleth just behind him.

"Hannon-le, Anameleth, you may go now." He dismissed the elleth and gave Legolas a little smile. Legolas carefully looked at his father, not knowing if he knew about what happened this morning. When he saw him smile, Legolas beamed a smile back. "Suilad, ion-nin. I hope you had a good day?"

"Aye ada." Legolas happily said as they both started to eat.

"Legolas!" Thranduil hissed as he glared at his son through squinted eyes.

"Ada?" Legolas whispered. He surely had done nothing wrong? He was just telling his father what he had done all day long. "I am finished." Legolas whispered as he finished his last bite.

"Cease your volume." Thranduil rubbed his temple as he slowly ate his dinner. "You may excuse yourself if you want." Thranduil said while he tiredly rubbed his face. During the day the little annoying headache had returned, but now it surely had reached his max. Legolas climbed from his chair, but he was not leaving just yet. He pushed the chair closer to his father before he climbed on it again.

"Ada?" He softly called as he stood on the chair and gently took his hand from his face. "Naeg?" He asked and gently pushed a small lock of hair behind his father's ear.

"Just a little headache." Thranduil replied and held his son's hand in his own. Legolas held on to the backrest of the chair and his father's hand and leant close to him. Legolas had seen him do that often so maybe he could try it too. He stood on hiss toes as he placed a small kiss on his father's forehead and gave him a little smile.

"All better now?" Legolas asked, sincerely hoping he made his father better. A little smile spread on Thranduil's face.

"I do not think one small kiss was enough." Thranduil fake complained and gently lifted Legolas on his lap, so he would not fall from the chair. Legolas muffled his giggle with his hand before he decided to shower his face with a lot of kisses, than was sure his father's aches would be all gone. Thranduil softly chuckled, trying not to hurt his head more and pulled Legolas in a tight hug.

"All better now?" Legolas asked when he had managed to free himself from the tight hug.

"All better now." Thranduil said with a little smile. Not that his headache was gone, but seeing his little Greenleaf smile, made his whole day lots better. "Shall we go and get ready for bed?" Thranduil carefully stood and placed Legolas on his hip.

"Not tired yet." Legolas quipped as he grabbed a fist full of Thranduil's robes. Thranduil gently bounced him, making him giggle.

"I will make sure of that."

"Wait, Elky!" Legolas said as he pulled on Thranduil's robes. Thranduil let go of the door handle and walked back to retrieve Legolas' stuffed elk. He hugged his stuffie, and whispered an apology for almost forgetting him.

"Now go and get dressed for bed." Thranduil said when they had arrived at legolas' room, and he set Legolas on his feet. Legolas nodded and ran off.

"Ada? Saes?" Legolas asked as he walked back to his father on his socks while he tugged on the small leather belt around his waist. Thranduil helped his son and watched as he dressed for bed. "All done." He announced as he walked up to his father and climbed his lap. "Story?" He asked as he settled on Thranduil's lap.

"Sorry, Legolas. No story tonight. How about we just cuddle?" Thranduil tried to comply as he gathered his son in his arms and gently started to rock back and forth.

"Okay." Legolas softly said as he snuggled down in Thranduil's robes, hugging his stuffed elk, enjoying his father's warmth. "Song?" Legolas looked up with his big blue eyes. Thranduil smiled as he stroked Legolas' soft locks and started to hum a nursery song. After a while, Legolas softly sighed before he fell asleep. When Thranduil had finished his song, he gently laid Legolas down in his own bed and tucked him in.

"Have sweet dreams, my precious." Thranduil whispered to his sleeping son before he went to sleep himself.

Thranduil awoke the next morning by the singing of the birds and some golden rays of sun that peaked through the curtains. He blinked a couple of times as the canopy of his bed came into focus. He yawned and stretched before he sat up. It was rear that he had such a gently awakening. Normally he would be up before dawn, and most of the other times, he could be certain that an elfling had snuck up to him, and in the process awakened him. Not that he would mind when Legolas would come and snuggle with him. Thranduil was about to undress him when there was a knock on his door. With a sigh Thranduil opened the door.

"Hérion?" Thranduil asked confused as the captain of the Mirkwood warriors stood in front of his door with a tray in one of his hands. "Is there something amiss?" He asked concerned.

"Nay, aran-nin. Your ion complained you were not present at breakfast, so I took it upon myself to see why you were not at breakfast. I figured that you had not had a chance to eat yet, so if I may?" Hérion gently pushed the door open and placed the tray on one of the free spaces on one of the dressers. "The councils will start in an hour. Have a nice meal." He bowed before he left their king alone.

Thranduil closed the door behind Hérion and proceeded to dress himself. After he had properly dressed himself, he ate some buttered bread with tea while he braided his hair. When he was done eating, he arrived just in time for yet another day of councils.

"Thranduil?" Lord Elrond gently placed his and on the king's wrist.

"What?" Thranduil asked when he was jerked from his thoughts.

"Would it be all right if I could visit the private garden with the elflings?"

"As long as you or heryn Celebrían are near and you stay out of the plants, that would be all right." Thranduil gave a small nod. "I should get back to the councils." He stood and left them.

"Can we go now?"

"Can we go now?" Both Elladan and Elrohir jumped from their chairs, for they had been still for a little too long for their liking.

"Are you coming, Legolas?" Elrond asked the blond elfling when he stood, trying to keep his sons from running.

"I'm coming!" Legolas jumped from the chair and went outside with the Peredhels. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. Celebrían and Elrond sat down on one of the stone benches under a great tree, that now had lost all its leaves. Elladan and Elrohir happily laughed as they ran after each other, jumping in the leaf piles throwing arms full up in the air so it would rain leaves. Legolas joined them, playing in the fallen leaves.

"It is too bad Thranduil is too busy to see his ion play." Celebrían softly said to Elrond as the elflings had decided to go and play hide and seek. Legolas had jumped in one of the piles, covering himself in the golden-brown leaves.

"I must agree so." Elrond nodded. "But I think he does all he is able too, to spend time with him."

"Legolas?" Elladan called when he managed to find his other half, but not Legolas. Elrond could hear Legolas' muffled giggles from under the pile of leaves and could not help but smile.

"Ada? Nana? Have you seen Legolas?" Elladan asked after a while.

"I have not seen Legolas since before he hid." Elrond said. "He must not have gone very far." Elladan and Elrohir kept looking for a while almost getting worried for their friend.

"But ada, I really cannot find him." Elladan complained.

"Well, if you shout loud enough that he has won, he might come out of his hiding place."

"Legolas! You won!" Elladan shouted after a while of consideration to let him win or not. After a moment, Legolas jumped from under the pile of leaves, making them fly everywhere.

"Boo!" Legolas yelled making both twins jump, just a little bit.

"Good hiding spot, I had not even thought about that." Elrohir praised while he grinned from ear to ear. The elflings went back to playing another game when suddenly Elrond felt something against his arm.

"Hîr Elrond?" Legolas quietly said when he softly pulled on the robe sleeve.

"You know you may just call me Elrond, penneth." Elrond said with a little smile, but that smile faded as he took in Legolas' sad face. "What is troubling your mind?" Elrond softly asked as he lifted the small elfling on his lap.

"Ada seemed really sad at lunch." Legolas quietly said, not meeting Elrond's eyes.

"why do you think he was sad?" Elrond softly asked. He had also noticed that Thranduil's mind was elsewhere at lunch. Not to mention that he barely had touched his food.

"Normally ada asks me what I had done all morning, or he tells something. But he did say nothing besides answering your question."

"You know that the Yule ball is coming, so maybe he had been distracted with that." Elrond tried to comfort the worried elfling.

"But what if ada's headache did not go away?" Legolas shuddered. He did not know that much yet, but he knew that elves did not 'just' get sick.

"Headache?" Elrond softly copied while he gently rubbed his hand up and down over Legolas' back.

"I gave ada lots of kisses to make his owie's go away, like he does when I am hurt." Legolas explained almost proudly.

"I am sure you did." Elrond softly smiled. "I shall go and ask your ada some questions when I see him. You remember that I am a healer?" Legolas nodded. "Then I will go and see if your ada is hurt or not. Do not worry penneth, everything will be well." Elrond gave Legolas a hug, who seemed more occupied with tracing the pattern that was embroidered on his sleeve.

"Shall we go and see if your ada is already present in the dining hall?" Celebrían said when she saw one of the servants, to be precisely Feren, approach. "Elladan? Elrohir?" She called, making the tins stop with running. "That is enough running for now. Come, let's wash up and then have dinner."

"Did you hear that, penneth?" Elrond gently whispered in Legolas' ear.

"Aye." Legolas slid from Elrond's lap, and to his surprise, the elfling held onto his sleeve as they walked to one of the bathing rooms to wash their hands and faces.

Dictionary:

Aran-nin

Suilad - Informal greeting

Naeg - Pain

Saes - Please

Penneth - Little one

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord

Ion - Son

Ada/adar - Father

Nana/naneth - Mother


	6. 6: Snowelves

_Snowelves._

The next week passed rather uneventful, or what you could call uneventful with three elflings running around. All three of the elflings got in to trouble, more than once. Usually it was not something big, easily fixed with a time-out or an early bedtime.

Legolas had to look up quite a bit when all kinds of elves walked past him and his father. Ada had braided his hair nicely, and dressed him in his new robes. They had a nice silvery colour, just like snow under the moon, but they also itched a bit, and he could not play in them. Ada had also picked out a small mithril circlet. Sometimes, mostly elleth's, would kneel and ask him something or simply smile and pinch his cheek. He really did not like to have them pinch him, he just wanted to go and play with 'Dan and 'Ro. Ada had said he needed to greet the guests that were coming together with him, and that he had to behave like a good pinceling. He really did his best, but they were taking ages!

"Ada?" Legolas quietly asked and pulled at one of the folds on Thranduil's robe.

"Not now, Legolas." Thranduil gently said as he continued his conversation with an elf-lord from Ered Luin. When Thranduil finished his conversation with the ellon, Legolas pulled Thranduil's robe again.

"Ada!" Legolas almost whined. He wanted to go and play! He only received a sideways glance from Thranduil before the next guest stepped in for a small talk with him. When Legolas was about to protest again, Thranduil gently places his hand on his son's shoulder, holding him in place, as well as to silence him. Legolas huffed when he noticed that his father was still not paying attention to him.

It seemed like ages when finally the last guest stepped in front of his father for the welcoming part. By now, Legolas had a sore cheek, and wanted nothing more than to get out of the robes and play! All that time, Thranduil's hand stayed on Legolas' shoulder.

"Ada?" Legolas asked when finally the last guest walked away from them.

"Aye, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked as he scooped up his son.

"Can I go and play now?"

"Nay, Legolas. I am afraid that today there is little time to play."

"But, ada…"

"No 'buts', Legolas. In a little while we shall go and eat with our guests. When we are done eating, it will be time for bed." Thranduil tried to explain when they made it back to the main hall, where small groups of elves were scattered everywhere. He knew very well that the formal parts of events were the most boring.

"Will you read me a story before bed?"

"Goheno nin, ion-nin. I need to stay here at the feast. I am sure Anameleth would like to read you a story." Thranduil gave Legolas a small but tight hug. "I am very proud on how you behaved today."

"You are?" Legolas asked as he studied his father's face. Normally he would not broadly say such things, especially not on behaviour. Father expected him to behave like a prince, so normally he would not get such praise for it.

"Aye. I know it took very long, but you behaved very well all the time." Thranduil brightly smiled, making Legolas smile too. Soon enough it was time for the feast to start. Dish after dish was carried into the halls and was served. "Legolas? Do you see what I see?" Thranduil asked when they both had finished some bite size dishes.

"See what?" Legolas asked and squinted, trying to see what Thranduil just saw. He saw lot's of elves, some of them he recognised as servants, warriors or even some that lived here.

"Over there." Thranduil pointed with his chin while he hoisted Legolas a little higher on his arm.

"A group with three black haired, four blond haired and one ebony haired elf." Thranduil summed up while he slowly started to make his way through the crowd.

"That's 'Dan and 'Ro!" Legolas happily exclaimed when they were almost there. Elladan and Elrohir where held by Erestor and Glorfindel. Elrond did not deem it safe enough for the elflings to run around on their own, lest they would get lost again. Both Elrond and Celebrían were talking with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn who held his granddaughter in his arms.

"Legolas!" Both black haired elflings shouted as soon as the Mirkwood king and his son stepped into view. Glorfindel and Erestor stopped their bickering to see why both of them shouted, at the same time.

Thranduil and Legolas joined the circle. "Stay near, ion-nin." Thranduil said before he set Legolas on his own two feet.

"Aye ada." Legolas nodded before he hurried over to Erestor and Glorfindel. "Can I play with 'Dan and 'Ro?" Legolas asked while he impatiently yanked at both robes.

"Saes, can we play with Legolas?" Both of the twins asked as they kicked their legs, eager to be set down.

"I do not know if your adar would deem it wise to let you two loose." Erestor said with a frown. He really wanted to put them down on their feet, especially now that his arm slowly started to get numb, besides the kicking that was going on now.

"If you stay here in front of us, I will set you down." Glorfindel said, gently taking hold of Elladan's face so the little Peredel would look at him.

"Okay, Glo'findel." Elladan said, eager to go and play with Legolas. Glorfindel set him down, and Erestor followed a moment later with Elrohir. Glorfindel and Erestor went back to their discussion while Celebrían gently smiled at the elflings. Too much of everyone's surprise, the elflings played together, in front them, without actually getting into trouble. But alas, too soon for their liking, Anameleth showed her face.

"Legolas? It is time for you to go and sleep." Anameleth announced herself to the three elflings.

"I do not want to go and sleep yet! 'Dan and 'Ro do not need to go to bed yet!" Legolas protested, he was not even tired!

"I am afraid that counts the same for as well as Elladan as Elrohir. They need to go to bed as well." Celebrían said, before Anameleth could say anything.

"No fair!" Both of the twins exclaimed, but before they got a chance to get up and possibly run, Glorfindel both snatched them up on their collars. "Hey!" Both kicked their legs, but it was of little help.

"This might be a good new version for a workout." Glorfindel mused while he lifted his arm a couple of times, before he set the twins back on their feet. "You will go with your naneth at once." He ordered before he let go of the twins.

"Aye, Glo'findel." Both of the twins responded and hung their head. "Sleep tight, Glo'findel."

"Sleep well, troublemakers." Glorfindel softly chuckled and watched Lord Elrond say goodnight to his sons.

"Glofy seems scary." Legolas whispered in his father's ear.

"Well, big warriors sometimes need to be scary, right?" Thranduil gently said. Legolas nodded and pulled a sad face when Anameleth once again stepped into view. "Now be good for Anameleth. If you are, we might go and do something fun tomorrow."

"What are we going to do?" Legolas asked as his eyes grew as big as saucers.

"That, ion-nin, you will see tomorrow." Thranduil readjusted Legolas in his arms and hugged him. He buried his face a moment in the soft blond locks. "Have sweet dreams, penneth." Thranduil whispered before he set Legolas on the ground again.

"Nighty night." Legolas waved their friends goodnight before he followed Anameleth to his room. Anameleth made quick work with getting Legolas ready to bed.

"Sleep well, Legolas." Anameleth said before she blew out the first candle.

"Wait!" Legolas protested. "Ada promised me a story."

"A short one." Anameleth said with a little sigh and took Legolas' storybook. Before she started to read, she tucked Legolas back in. He snuggled in the blankets, tightly hugging his elky. Ha had to miss him all day, but now he could make up for that. Legolas let out a small yawn when Anameleth started reading. She let out a small chuckle when she looked up from her reading, just a couple of pages in the story, Legolas was already peacefully asleep.

"Are you ready for the surprise?" Thranduil asked as they finished breakfast.

"Aye! What is it?" Legolas asked as he almost bounced of his chair.

"Let's get dressed first, then you will see." Thranduil teased and as well as Elrond and Thranduil himself made sure everyone was dressed warmly before they went outside. (even though the winter would not nearly be cold enough to affect an elf)

"Snow!" Legolas shouted as he ran outside. One of Thranduil's councillors had informed him that the western wind would bring snow from the mountains. Also some of their guest made the notice that the wintery weather was on their way, glad to have arrived for the storm. Before Thranduil had retired last night, it was snowing quite a bit, and decided that playing outside in the snow would be a good reward for the well behaving elflings.

"I think we all should build some snowelves!" Elrohir suggested.

"That would be a good idea." Thranduil agreed and they all started building. Thranduil helped his son to build two snowelves, one big one, and one that was a bit smaller. Elrond had his hands full with trying to help his sons to build their snowelves. Elladan and Elrohir insisted that they also would build a snowelf for Celebrían and Arwen.

"How about a snow fight!" Legolas grinned as he thought for a little while what to do now, since they had finished their snowelves. They had given them stick arms and even dressed them in cloaks.

"Be careful, we don't anyone to get hurt." Elrond warned as he stepped aside. Thranduil walked away, in the hope he would find a servant nearby. With a grin Elrond scooped up some snow and made a firm ball from it, before he threw it at Thranduil. He let out a chuckle when the snowball hit its target right where he wanted. The snowball broke on impact with Thranduil's head, yet what he did not expect was that Thranduil simply toppled over, falling face first into the snow. Elrond waited a moment, sure that Thranduil played along.

"Thranduil?" Elrond called after a moment when the king did not get back on his feet. There was no way the snowball could have injured the king, could it?

Dictionary:

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Saes - Please

Penneth - Little one

Ion-nin - My Son

Ada/adar - Father

Nana/naneth - Mother


	7. 7: Guard Legolas

**-AN/ Thank you for all your reviews! I hope this update came soon enough? The reason for the early update (you also get your regular update) is because... HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNEM! You share your birthday with my big little sister on September 6 :D Enjoy!-**

Guard Legolas.

"Thranduil!" Elrond called again but Thranduil did not move. Elrond walked over to where Thranduil lay, and kneeled besides him. Sure Thranduil was playing his game, knowing him, the moment he would touch him, he would jump up, trying to give him a scare. Elrond very carefully reached out to Thranduil's shoulder, but nothing happened, Thranduil did not move.

"Hîr Elrond?" A soft voice spoke up from behind him.

"What is it, penneth?" Elrond asked as he turned his attention to Legolas who stood behind him. Both wins were too caught up in their game to notice that Legolas had managed to get away and see what was going on. Elrond was about to correct Legolas that he did not need to call him lord when Legolas himself spoke.

"Why does ada not get up?"

"I think he is merely trying give us a scare." Elrond said with a little smile. Elrond placed his hand now firmly on Thranduil's shoulder, determent to show the elfling his father was more than all right. Elrond shook the shoulder, yet Thranduil did not responce at all. Thranduil was a real good actor if he managed to play this. Elrond thought worringly, as it might not has been a joke at all. Elrond took the other shoulder and gently turned Thranduil on his back. Legolas pulled on Elrond's sleeve.

"Why does ada not get up?" Legolas asked again. Elrond's heart broke a little when he saw tears forming in his eyes.

"I am sure your ada will get up in a moment, but you must help me." Elrond said and saw his sons approach, finally missing their friend. Both Elladan and Elrohir more looked like the snowelves they just built than regular elflings. Legolas nodded eagerly.

"What do I do?" Legolas asked, determent to help.

"Go and sit by your ada's head and gently take it in your lap." Elrond instructed and helped him. Thranduil's eyes were half closed, that meant that something was not right. Thranduil had to do a lot of explaining when he awoke again. Legolas gently brushed away the snow soaked locks, and tried to wipe away the snow as best as he could. A moment later Elrond sat kneeled next to them, after he talked to his sons for a moment. He craddled Thranduil's face in his broad warm hands and gently flicked his cheek.

"Ada! Wake us, saes." Legolas softly pleaded, and was awared when Thranduil slowly blinked. "Ada? Are you awake now?" It was one of the first things Thranduil heard, and strangely enough he saw his son's face, upside down.

"Legolas?" Thranduil questioned and he moved a litte, but he stopped when a spitting pain fired through his head.

"Neag?" Legolas whispered when a grimas married his father's fair features.

"Aye, ion-nin." Thranduil closed his eyes for a moment and brought up is hand, when it struck something.

"Thranduil?" Elrond gently interrupted them. Thranduil looked at the healer and long time friend. "Is it your head that hurts."

"Aye." Thranduil replied and closed his eyes when Legolas places a kiss on his brow.

"All better now?" Legolas whispered, looking at his father with curious eyes.

"I wish I could say so." Thranduil said with a chuckle that turned into a grimas. "But I think that Elrond here will bury me under a few feet of snow." Legolas Look up alarmed at Elrond.

"No worries, Legolas." Elrond chuckled. "I think it is better if we bury your ada under a pile of blankets when he is in bed?"

"Not better then?" Legolas asked rather confused.

"Not yet." Elrond replied. "Let's sit up, before we go and try to stand." Elrond gently helped Thranduil in a sitting position. So far so well. Thranduil was about to protest that he could do so himself when Elrond silenced him. "I will let go of you once, and only when you are steady." Elrond hauled Thranduil on his feet, and kept his right hand firmly around Thranduil's upper arm when he started to sway.

"Ada is not going to fall, is he?" Legolas worringly asked.

"Nay he will not fall as long as he is with me." Elrond gave the elfling a little smile. "You may again help if you like. Go and walk on the other side of your ada, and keep his hand on your shoulder so he can lean onto you." Legolas nodded and walked on the other side of his father as they made it inside and slowly up to the private quarters of the royal family.

"I can do that for my self, thank you very much." Thranduil swatted away Elrond's hands who were about to help him out of his outer robes and cloak. Elrond stepped aside, but still held his arm.

"Can I help you ada?" Legolas quietly asked when Thranduil had finally managed to free himself from his robes. Thranduil was now only wearing his leggings and boots.

"I think it would be a good idea if you would help him with his boots." Elrond supplied, not wanting Thranduil to bend over, for obviously that could hurt his head even more. Elrond let Thranduil sit on his bed as he and Legolas undid the laces and freed his feet from the boots.

"Hannon-le, ion-nin." Thranduil softly smiled.

"What can I do now?" Legolas beamed at the praise.

"Well…" Elrond chuckled. "You can make your ada lay down on his bed and make sure he stays there, while I go and make him him some tea."

"Using my own son against me." Thranduil huffed, making Elrond laugh.

"I will be right back." Elrond said before he left the room.

"Ah! There you are." Elrond turned around to find the Balrog slayer behind him.

"What can I do for you, Glorfindel." Elrond greeted.

"Those troublemakers you call sons though to be funny, while they tried to use me as climbing object while wearing wet garments."

"Where are they now?" Elrond asked with a chuckle.

"Find it funny all you want." Glorfindel huffed. "Celebrían took them for a bath, and hopefully a good scolding." Elrond gave him a firm pat on his back.

"Your time to have fun with them will come. Just let them have fun while they still can. I am sure Erestor will not be much better off than you." Elrond smiled as he continued his way to the halls of healing. Glorfindel simply huffed again before a small smile graced his fair features again.

"Poor Erestor." He said with a chuckle before he continued his way.

Once Elrond had arrived in the hall of healing, the headhealer Cervus looked up from here he was reading.

"Mae Govannen, hîr Elrond." Cervus greeted. "How may I be of service?"

"Suilad, Cervus. How are you?" Elrond greeted.

"I am well." Cervus smiled. It had been too long since he had last visited Imladris.

"That is good to hear. Has it been busy since the last time I visited?"

"Nay, sometimes a wounded warrior or one of the trainees that got hurt while exercising, but over all I have very little to do."

"That is good to hear. Then you surely have time to make some numbing tea."

"Wherefore do you need a numbing tea?" Cervus asked as he gathered the ingredients and started to boil some water.

"Thranduil seemed to have a headache so I though he could use some."

"Thranduil? I am not supposed to say such things over out aran, but the elf is so studborn that he is going to hurt himself some day." Cervus chopped the ingredients and added them to the almost bioling water.

"I think I have to agree. Legolas is making sure he will stay in bed." Elrond said with a chuckle before he added a mild sleeping herb.

"Is it such a bad ache?" Cervus frowned.

"I am not sure, but an extra nap for a hard working elf could not hurt." Elrond nodded. "Save the rest of the tea, I have such a feeling we might need it later."

"I will set it aside in an earthen pitcher when it has cooled." Cervus nodded and helped Elrond sift the tea before he filled a goblet.

"Hannon-le." Elrond called over his shoulder before he walked back to the royal quarters.

"Now lie down ada." Legolas gently placed his hand against his father's chest, making him lie down. Legolas pulled up the blankets and tucked his father in. "You want another pillow?"

"Saes." Legolas scrambled from the bed and fetched another pillow and fluffed it. Thranduil leant on his elbows and watched Legolas. When Legolas put the second pillow under him, he obeyently lie down again. "Legolas? What are you doing?" Thranduil cautiously asked when Legolas started to climb all over him.

"Now you cannot go anywhere." Legolas said with a little grin when he sat on Thranduil's abdomen.

"Oh no! I have been trapped." Thranduil sighed, knowing very well he could easily lift Legolas with one arm. "Now I must stay here till Elrond returns."

"Aye." Legolas grinned. "And you are going to drink his tea."

"Nay, saes. Not the tea."

"Aye, yucky tea." Legolas grinned before he lay down, sprawled over Thranduil's torso. Thranduil and Legolas cuddled for a little while. Legolas sat up when there was a small knock at the door and it opened afterwards.

"Here I am." Elrond quietly announced himself as he closed the door behind him. Legolas scrambled from his father and sat down next to him on the bed.

"I see you did a great job keeping your adar in bed." Elrond smiled.

"Hannon-le." Legolas grinned.

"There you go." Elrond handed the goblet with the steaming herbal tea over to Thranduil.

"Now be a good elfling and drink your tea for me." Legolas said with a little smile, making Thranduil almost choke on his tea while Elrond burst into laughter. There was this one time at Imladris that Legolas had been hurt and Elrond made him drink the same foul tasting tea, and his father had said the exact same thing to him. When the laughter died down, Thranduil drank his tea, trying to ignore the foul taste.

"Satisfied?" Thranduil asked as he showed the empty goblet, before he handed it back to Elrond.

"Good job." Legolas gave his father a little kiss.

"Well, since you are so well at playing my ada, why dont you go and play king for me?"

Legolas eyes grew big as he looked from Thranduil to Elrond. "Nay!"

"Then how about you are going to tell Anameleth that you going to move to Imladris so you can learn from Elrond?"

Legolas thought for a moment. Going to Rivendell was good, because he would see 'Dan and 'Ro all the time. But, if he had to learn that would say he could not go and play with 'Dan and 'Ro, right? Besides, ada would not come with him? "Only if you come too."

"How about we let your ada go and take a nap, then you can go and play with Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond offered with a little smile when he noticed that the herbal tea started to kick in.

"Okay." Legolas said after a moment of thinking. "Sleep well." Legolas whispered in his ear before he kissed his brow and scrambled of the bed.

"Behave yourself, ion-nin." Thranduil smiled.

"I will be back to check upon you later, so do not think you can get back to work the moment you awaken." Elrond sternly said, but you might never know with a subborn elf. Together with Legolas they walked over to Legolas' room where he quickly helped Legolas in some dry cothes, that also were suited for playing. Soon enough they were back at the guestrooms.

Dictionary:

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Saes - Please

Penneth - Little one

Ion-nin - My Son

Ada/adar - Father

Nana/naneth - Mother


	8. 8: How to avoid councils? prt 1

How to avoid councils? Prt 1.

"How are you ada?" Legolas softly asked when Thranduil was seated.

"Better, ion-nin." Thranduil gave Legolas a little smile. Thranduil stood again before he spoke. "Thank you for joining us tonight." Several other guests had joined them for dinner. "I hope you enjoyed the feast last night. Now that snow has come from the mountains, the Yule feast will be complete. Hannon-le Tegalad for all you hard work." Thranduil nodded to Tegalad who's cheeks turned a light shade of pink because of the attention. "And Hannon-le for everyone who stood by his side." Thranduil looked at his guests for a moment. "Enjoy." He sat back down and so the guests started feasting as the sound of laughter and silverware on porcelain filled the hall.

"How are you, aran-nin?" Cervus asked when he was near.

"Ah, Cervus!" Thranduil greeted the head healer. "I am well."

"Is your headache gone?" Cervus asked concerned. He had been there to take a look himself when Thranduil was still asleep. He had to agree with Elrond that there maybe was something more going on than the king let them see. Of course he could understand why he would do that, but that was also why he decided to keep an eye open for any possible signs that something like today would be happening again.

"Aye, the tea worked well." Thranduil nodded with a little smile. "A little too well for my liking." He muttered, for Cervus had to strain his ears to hear so.

"Kings do not mutter, all is well then." Cervus said laughing while Thranduil rolled with his eyes. "Elrond does what he thinks is best, and I am afraid that I had to agree with him."

"You are in the complot also? Why does Elrond turn everyone against me? Firstly Legolas, and now you? Who do I have left to turn to?" Thranduil quietly exclaimed and was awarded with the giggles, coming from somewhere behind his robes. Cervus softly snickered.

"I have not turned against you, ada." Legolas said as he held his arms up.

"Have you not then?" Thranduil asked while he scooped up his son in one fluid motion and settled him on his hip.

"Nay." Legolas shook his head. "But the yucky tea make the pain go away, just like me, when I had to drink it." Legolas shuddered at the idea of the foul tasting liquid, making Cervus laugh again.

"Well said, caun-nin." Cervus said while he brightly smiled. "Though I doubt that you will drink the tea willingly next time I need you to drink it." Now it was Thranduil's time to chuckle.

"That said, I think I still need to thank Elrond." Thranduil mused. "A good evening to you, Cervus." Thranduil said with a little nod.

"A good evening to you too, aran-nin." Cervus said with a bow. Thranduil turned around and before he disappeared through the crowd, Legolas waved at him. "Good night, Penneth." The healer called while he waved back.

"I think I forgot something." Thranduil said when he placed his hand on Elrond's shoulder.

"Thranduil!" Elrond smiled with a light surprised look on his face. "And what may that be?" He asked with a frown.

"Hannon-le." Thranduil softly said. "I did not have the chance to say so, yet."

"You're welcome, Thranduil. But I could not have done so without a little help." Elrond smiled as Legolas let out a small giggle. Thranduil mingled under the guests while Legolas was still on his arm, trying to stay awake.

"Sleep, ion-nin. I will tuck you in." Thranduil whispered in Legolas' ear. Legolas lifted his head and blinked a couple of times.

"Don't want sleep yet." Legolas slurred, making Thranduil chuckle.

"We shall see." Thranduil took Legolas back to his room and helped him dress for bed and tucked him in. "Sleep tight, ion-nin."

"G'night ada." Legolas whispered before he was already asleep. Thranduil smiled and kissed Legolas' brow before he left the room and joined the party again.

The sun was not up yet, but the sky in the eastern started to lighten when Legolas awoke. He yawned and snuggled down with his stuffed elk for a moment before an idea sprang into his mind. Legolas grinned at his 'Elky' before he scrambled out of bed and tiptoes over to his father's sleeping room and opened the door. He let the door open, just a little bit as he feared that closing the door would make too much noise and awaken him. Thranduil did not lay in the middle in his bed, just a bit more on the right side, so Legolas climbed into the bed on the left side. He crawled underneath the blankets and snuggled at his father's side. Thranduil stirred, but did not awaken.

Thranduil awoke a little after dawn, by the strange feeling of soft tugging on his hair. When his eyes properly focused, he noticed a certain elfling sitting on his right side. Legolas was so focused on trying to make a good braid that he had not noticed his father had already awoken. Not a moment later, there was a knock on the slightly open door and Thranduil felt Legolas stiffen next to him.

"Aran-nin? Are you awake?" The quiet voice of Anameleth sounded.

"Aye, enter." Thranduil said and propped himself up at his right elbow. "I have not seen Legolas." He said with raised eyebrows and twinkling icy blue eyes before the elleth could say something. Legolas shook his head, not wanting Anameleth to say something.

"Well, Then I shall go and see if the Peredhel family knows where he might be." Anameleth said after a moment and turned to leave.

"Anameleth?" Thranduil called before she closed the door. "If you are already there, please inform them that I will not be attending breakfast, and if you run in Tegalad by chance, tell him I shall attend the council as soon as I know Legolas is safe."

"Aye, I will. Aran-nin." She bowed before she closed the door behind her. She chuckled to herself as she slowly made her way over to the guest quarters. She should have said something, but rarely Thranduil would play such games. It was good that Thranduil would have some alone-time with his son. She would return to them after noon if Thranduil was not at his councils by then.

Thranduil let out a small sigh before he lied back down again, keeping his eyes closed. "Oh, Greenleaf, where are you." Thranduil whispered before he sat up again. When he did so, a small braid fell in front of his face, where Legolas had been working on only moments before. "I cannot remember braiding my hair last night." He stood and turned around, finding Legolas who tried to hide amongst the many pillows. "What do we have here?" Thranduil asked and gently but swiftly removed his son from the pile of pillows.

"Ada!" Legolas squealed and started giggling.

"Hush, ion-nin." Thranduil smiled mischievously. "As long as they are searching for you, I do not need to go to the boring councils, and I can play with you." Legolas nodded eagerly. "I guess this is your work?" He questioned as he pulled the braid from his face. Legolas nodded again.

"You like it?"

"it is far from a proper braid for a king, but you will learn in time." Thranduil gave him a little smile. "Shall we go and bathe, before we make some proper braids?"

"Okay." Thranduil called a servant and ordered that his bathing room would be readied and he liked to eat in his room while his bath got prepared. The servant hurried off, while soon enough breakfast was presented to him. Thranduil shared his breakfast with his son before he helped Legolas undress and undressed himself. Legolas followed his father into the bathing room and sat down at the higher steps so that the hot water reached no further than his belly button. Thranduil walked in further until the water reached his shoulder blades. The bath was more like a small pool, as at least six persons could be in there without feeling crowded. Legolas watched as Thranduil fully submerged himself and came up again a moment later.

"Now it is your turn." Thranduil gently encouraged after he wiped the water from his eyes. Legolas doubtfully looked at the deeper water before he looked back to his father. "There is nothing that could happen to you, I am right here." Thranduil made a few steps closer and raised his arms out of the water. "Or do you want me to get the cup?" Legolas shook his head. Anameleth still used the cup to wash his hair because his bath was too small to dip in, besides, cups where for babies, Legolas decided.

"I am coming." Legolas whispered as he crawled down two more steps before he had to stand to keep his head above the water.

"Good job. Remember to hold your breath and keep your eyes closed, aye?" Thranduil stepped close and gently held Legolas' upper arms to aid him.

"Aye ada." Legolas said, feeling a little better now that his father was a bit closer.

"When you are down, you must push off from the bottom really hard, aye?"

"Aye ada." Legolas replied again. This would only be the third time he would try. The first time he still chose the cup, it would be the second time he really would try to. The real first time had been really scary, and ada had held him long and sang him a song before they had continued washing.

"Ready, ion-nin?" Legolas nodded. "At three you pull in your legs and kick the bottom." Legolas nodded again. "Pen, tâd, nêl." Thranduil counted and gently pulled Legolas underneath the water before he felt Legolas trying to push from the bottom, pulling him up again. "Good job." Thranduil praised as he pulled Legolas in his hug and pulled all long blond strands from his son's face.

"Hannon-le ada." Legolas whispered as he tried to wipe off his face.

"That was very brave of you." Thranduil praised as he sat Legolas back down on the steps and picked up a small piece of soap. "Do you want to wash my hair first?"

Aye ada." Legolas smiled as he took the piece of soap and Thranduil sat in front of his son, on a few steps lower. Legolas soaped his hands before he proceeded to wash Thranduil's blonde locks. With the cup, Legolas rinsed out all the suds before Thranduil and himself washed their fair skins. When Thranduil was fully washed, as well as Legolas, Thranduil took his son on his lap and proceeded to wash his hair.

"Do you want to try again?" Thranduil asked.

"I don't know." Legolas said after a moment.

"I'll know something for that." Thranduil said with a little smile and sat a step higher so Legolas was almost out of the water.

"Ada?" Legolas asked confused.

"Just let me. I will make sure you won't get hurt." Thranduil turned Legolas sideways. "Go and lie down in my arms." Thranduil whispered and cradled his son in his arms before he slowly lowered Legolas' whole back in the water.

"Ada?" Legolas softly called while his eyes widened.

"Do not fear, ion. Ada is right here. Take deep breaths and relax." Thranduil softly smiled and kept his arm underneath Legolas back before he softly combed through Legolas hair to remove the suds. "Lower your head, otherwise I would still need to use the cup." Thranduil gently said and slowly Legolas let himself relax in his father's arms. They were strong, just like the rest of his father. Legolas thought and nodded before he lowered his head in the water. He hated the water that was now in his ears and would gladly plug his ears, so he would not need to feel so ever again. Thranduil now thoroughly combed through his hair and sat him up when he was satisfied all the suds were gone.

"All done now?" Legolas asked and eyed his father.

"All done." Thranduil smiled before he raised his wet hand out of the water and made small droplets fly at Legolas' face. It took only moments before Thranduil was soaked again, just like the whole bathing room. The water fight continued for several more moments before Legolas bust into a fit of giggles. "Look what you have done!" Thranduil said looking around the room.

"But you started." Legolas denied, even though he mostly splashed the water in all the effort to wet his father or to escape the water his father sent to him.

"Oh, now you are turning against me yet again?" Thranduil frowned before he lifted Legolas out of the water and dumped a small cup of cold water of him.

"Ada?!" Legolas yelped at the cold water, looking at his father while he dumped a whole bucket of cold water over him before he took some fluffy towels. Legolas looked a bit like a half drowned rat before Thranduil wrapped him in the towel and dried himself first.

"That should learn you not to turn again me, again." Thranduil chuckled before he helped Legolas dry himself. When Legolas was all dry and warm again, Thranduil dressed him in a spare leggings and tunic he kept at the bottom of his closet, for 'emergencies' just like today. Thranduil dressed himself in his own most simplest leggings and tunic, and slipped on some soft leather shoes.

"Hannon-le ada." Legolas whispered.

"What do you want to do next?" Thranduil asked with a mischievous smile.

 **-A/N I would be very grateful for suggestions of things you would like to read in this story! Thank you for reviewing!-**

Dictionary:

Hannon-le - Thank you

Aran-nin - My king

Caun-nin - My prince

Penneth - Little one

Ion-nin - My Son

Ada/adar - Father

Pen - One

Tâd - Two

Nêl - Three


	9. 9: How to avoid councils? prt 2

_How to avoid councils? Prt 2._

"I think I want to eat something." Legolas said.

"How about we are going to get some strawberries?" Thranduil asked after a moment.

"With cream?" Legolas asked. Both Thranduil and his son have a something for strawberries, especially with some whipped cream.

"I think we can do that." Thranduil smiled. "But firstly we have to go and get to the kitchens, unseen." Legolas nodded enthusiastically. "Then go and see if the hallway is clear." Thranduil whispered and opened the door just enough for Legolas to have a look in the hallway. Legolas had not popped his head out before he quickly retracted again.

"There is someone." Legolas whispered.

"Then we wait a moment before you have another look." Thranduil whispered back and a few long moments later Legolas had another look.

"I think we can go now." Legolas whispered.

"Let us go then." Thranduil whispered back and they both slipped out of Thranduil's room. The first few hallways they did not encounter another elf, since they were still at the Royal family quarters. However as soon as they left it, almost every other hallway they had to hide, because of elves that passed. Soon enough they made it outside the kitchens without being noticed.

"I do not see any strawberries yet." Thranduil said in their hiding space, just outside the kitchens.

"We need to be in the kitchens first ada." Legolas said trying not to giggle.

"Go and take a peek then."

"There are people in." Legolas whispered.

"Do you think we can hide until they are gone?" Legolas nodded and cuddled up in Thranduil's arms, so they just sat in the shadow of a small set of stairs. With a bit of luck they would go unnoticed if they stayed still. "Shall we go and see if we can go in now?" Thranduil asked after a moment that a bunch of elves with dishes left the kitchens up the stairs.

"Okay." Legolas whispered back and the both of them made it into the empty kitchens. "I found them!" Legolas excitingly said. Legolas held a small reet basket in his hands, full with fresh crimson strawberries. Thranduil had been sure they would not find anything, for strawberries were a very delicate fruit. Besides they only grow in summer!

"Now the whipped cream." Thranduil whispered, hoping they had not been heard yet. Soon enough Thranduil found a small bowl full. Thranduil was about to bite into his third strawberry with cream when suddenly Tegalad appeared in front of him.

"And I was going to bring you some lunch and ask you if you already heard something." Tegalad scofted as he looked at both of the faces stained with whipped cream and some strawberry juice. "Are you going to explain yourself?" Tegalad asked, at the verge of yelling.

"Don't yell at ada." Legolas said after he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Legolas?" Thranduil softly asked.

"I wanted to go and have strawberries with cream, and ada helped me find them." Legolas said. "Don't be angry at ada." Tegalad looked at the little princeling and then back at his king. Tegalad huffed before his face softened.

"Are you well, Legolas?" He gently asked.

"Aye." Legolas nodded. "Want to be with ada today."

"I am sure that we can discuss the more pressing matter tomorrow." Tegalad found himself say. He could not begin to say no against the little elfling. Legolas beamed up a smile at his father.

"Hannon-le, Tegalad." Thranduil nodded. "I shall be present."

"You better be." Tegalad muttered under his breath before turned on his heel, going back where he came from. When Tegalad left, Legolas bust into giggles, and Thranduil could not help but laugh himself.

"You saved my life." Thranduil seriously said after he finished laughing.

"I know." Legolas shrugged before he dipped another strawberry into the whipped cream.

"What has happened to you? Spent too much with those Noldors?" Thranduil laughed as he took another strawberry. "What do you want to do next?" He asked after he had finished the strawberry.

"I want to go and practise with the bow." Legolas said after he thought a moment.

"That is a good idea, but I do not think we can go and practise now. I shall ask Deawin to come and take you for your archery practise soon." Thranduil smiled. Only two springs ago Legolas had received his first 'toy' bow for him to practise so one day he also could become a warrior. Thranduil himself had given his son his first archery lesson. Now as often as Legolas was allowed, Deawin would teach him how he had to use his bow.

"No fair. What do you want to do?"

"I know what we can do next." Thranduil said after a moment of thinking. "We still need to braid or hair!"

"Can I braid your hair then?" Legolas cautiously asked.

"You may help me." Thranduil agreed. "But we must get out of the kitchens before the servants come back. Who is back first at my room?"

"Aye!" Legolas called when he was already at the door. Thranduil made a little sprint to get to Legolas before he easily could keep up with his large strides in comparison of Legolas' small ones. Even though Thranduil could go much faster, he almost slipped on the polished stone floors when he intended to quickly turn a corner.

"Not that fast, Legolas!" Thranduil said as he pretended he had a hard time keeping up. Yet Legolas small figure had an advantage over Thranduil's tall frame.

"I won!" Legolas cheered as he stood outside Thranduil's bedroom.

"Ai, ion-nin, you were too fast for me." Thranduil smiled. Legolas giggled as Thranduil scooped him up and turned a full circle.

"Are we going to braid our hair now?"

"Aye, sit still then we will be done quickly." Thranduil put Legolas on the stool in front of the dressing table and picked up the brush. He quickly brushed the soft locks and skilfully braided Legolas hair. "All done, now it is my turn." Thranduil smiled at the mirror image of him and his son.

"I'll help." Legolas jumped from the stool so Thranduil could go and sit. Legolas climbed on a chair as he took the brush Thranduil handed him. Legolas did his best to carefully brush his father's hair. "All brushed." Legolas announced when he was done brushing.

"Now keep a good eye on my hands, then I will show you how to braid. I shall help you the next time." Thranduil explained as he started to braid his own hair.

"There is still something missing." Legolas mused when Thranduil was done braiding his hair.

"What do you suggest that there is missing?"

"Flowers!" Legolas cheered.

Legolas put snowdrops and Holly leaves in the braids Thranduil had made. Soon enough Thranduil's head was adorned with white's and greens, enough that it could pass for a crown. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest elf of this hall?" Thranduil asked as he inspected his new crown in the mirror.

"I am going to be." Legolas giggled. "But you need to put snowdrops and holly into my braids as well."

"We shall see who is fairest when I am done with you." Thranduil grinned as he lightly tickled Legolas. Legolas' high pitched laughter filled the room.

"Goheno nin ada." Legolas said when he was able to breath again. "You are the fairest of them all."

"That was the only correct answer I expected." Thranduil replied seriously before he picked out several snowdrops and gently put them in Legolas' braids. "Who is pretty now." Thranduil whispered as hugged Legolas.

"We both are." Legolas grinned. "What are we going to do now?"

"I am going to put on my robes, and you should do so as well. Then we go and dine with our guests. If you behave well, you may go and play in the hall if you would like." Thranduil told him as he slipped out of the soft leather shoes and picked out a dark green robe with silver embroilment. Thranduil dressed himself before they made it over to Legolas' room where Thranduil dressed his son in a dark green leggings with matching tunic. "Ready to go and greet our guests?"

"Aye." Legolas nodded as he slipped his little hand in his father's big one as they walked though the many hallways before reaching the feasting hall. When they entered the hall, they were greeted with a happy chatter, as well as music and laughter.

"Good evening." Thranduil greeted as they approached a small group of elves.

"Suilad, Aran Thranduil." One of the ellons greeted with a smile.

"Ah, you have found your ion again?" Another one asked as his eye fell upon the little copy of Thranduil.

"Aye, I am glad that he is here with me." Thranduil smiled.

"It is all natural that they are curious, is it not? Mine has caused us enough trouble to scare us to the halls of Mandos quite a few times." An elleth said as merit sparkled in her eyes as she looked at her husband.

"Aye, more than a few times. I do not know how hîr Elrond manages." Her husband replied with the same merit. Their son was now a trainee with the Galadrim of Lothlórien. "He even does that to this day."

"He is still young and has to learn a lot." The elleth agreed. "He is training to be a warrior."

"I want to be a warrior too." Legolas piped up when he heard the word 'warrior'.

"I am sure you one day will be." The ellon smiled.

"I'll be big and strong, and I'll be as scary as Glorfy." Legolas told them while he enthusiastically nodded.

"Hîr Glorfindel you say?" The ellon asked with a frown, while Legolas nodded again. "I am sure you will." The ellon chuckled. "Have a nice evening, Aran-nin, caun-nin."

"Did you find me scary, penneth?" Glorfindel's voice sounded behind Thranduil and Legolas. Glorfindel had announced his presence a moment ago by gently touching Thranduil's shoulder. Legolas head whipped around while his grip on Thranduil's fingers tightened.

"Glorfy?" Legolas asked as he craned his neck so he could see the warrior's face.

"It is good we did not have to set out any search parties." The warrior said before he scooped up Legolas. Legolas did not know if he had to laugh or be afraid for the Balrog slayer. "But it appeared that some little bird had whispered in my ear that all was well."

"You can talk with birds?" Legolas asked full wonder.

"Nay, I cannot." Glorfindel chuckled.

"But then how do you know what the birds say?"

"It is mere a way of saying."

"Oh." Legolas still did not really understand what the golden-haired warrior meant, but he was not angry and that was good. "Do you know where 'Dan and 'Ro are?"

"Aye, I know where they are, for they are with their ada and nana."

"Do you know if I can go and play with them?"

"I am afraid that is not my call to make. Have you already asked your ada?"

"Aye, ada said I could go and play with them."

"I am afraid you are forgetting something, ion-nin. I said you could go and play with them after dinner, if you behaved well." Thranduil gently said, taking his son from Glorfindel. As on cue a clear bell rang through the hall, signalling dinner would be served.

"Well, let's go eat first then." Glorfindel said with a little smile as slowly all the elves made it over to large wooden table, set with painted porcelain dishes and silver silverware. Green banners and little flower pieces as well as candles decorated the tables as lovely smells rose up from the dishes that littered all that was not covered from the tables yet. A small party of elves sat in a well lighted corner of the hall, playing a lovely melody. Thranduil gently sat Legolas down on the first chair on the largest table in the hall.

"Good evening dearest mellyn. I hope you enjoy the feasting as much as I have been hearing here and there. Tonight we shall feast again, so let my words not hold you any longer away from the undoubtedly delicious dishes. Enjoy!" Thranduil spoke before he sat down at the head of the table and the feasting began.

 **-A/N I would be very grateful for suggestions of things you would like to read in this story! Thank you for reviewing!-**

Dictionary:

Hannon-le - Thank you

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Aran-nin - My king

Hîr - Lord

Suilad - Greetings

Caun-nin - My prince

Penneth - Little one

Ion-nin - My Son

Ada/adar - Father

Nana/naneth - Mother

Mellyn - Friends


	10. 10: Training recruits

**-Thank you, Annreader and Dreamgoneby for your suggestions, they helped a lot!-**

 _Training recruits._

"Mae govannen, hîr, heryn." Hérion said with a little smile as he bowed.

"Hest Hérion of the Mirkwood Guards." Lord Celeborn said with a little nod. "How are things fairing?"

"Very well. It seems the winter is quite harsh keeping all animals from venturing close." Hérion told them. "I hope you are both enjoying the feast?"

"We are very much. It gave us the chance to catch up with our daughter and see our grandchildren again." Lady Galadriel smiled.

"Good, good." Hérion nodded. "I must admit that you have a wonderful ring on your finder. Would you mind to tell me where you got it. It seems like a proper gift for someone I hold dear." Hérion said as his black eyes gleamed evilly.

"Well, the ring was gifted to me quite some centuries ago by elves that lived in Eregion." Galadriel told him cautiously. "I am afraid he would not be able to make you another one."

"Really?" Hérion asked. "How is it that they..."

"Excuse me?" Feren gently interrupted the Mirkwood captain as he shoved a tray with drinks in front of them. Both Galadriel and Celeborn exchainged their empty glasses for filled ones. "Hest Hérion? Several guards asked for your presence in the armory."

"Why?" Hérion snapped.

"I was not informed, only to sent you as soon as I would run into you."

"Fine." Hérion huffed as he stalked off.

"There is nothing in the armoury, is it?" Lady Galadriel asked with a little smile.

"I am afraid not. Good evening." Feren greeted before he continued his round serving drinks.

Nenya was indeed the very beautiful ring that was given to Galadriel many, many years ago. With the power of one of the three elven rings she could wield great power, just like Elrond with Vilya. Two out of the three elven rings in hand reach. So close together, yet harder to get than he had believed at first thought. Hérion paced as his black eyes kept cast on the floor, watching his brown leather boots come soundlessly down on the dark polished wooden floor of the armory. How was he to get in the possession of at least one of the elven rings? Two would be obviously better, but one would be better than none, right? Besides, he needed to find a hiding spot where he could hide the rings where no one would find them, not even Hérion when he would take over again.

Of course he knew that Celebrimbor had forged the three rings under the eyes of Sauron when Eregion was not in ruins yet. But if he had to make a choice for a ring, he would gladly relieve Elrond from his burden.

He had chosen quite a strong elf to possess, good if someone would attack him, yet he needed he keep control over an even strong mind, what yet was not that easy. The poor elf also had a strong mind, but it would not take long before he would gain the upper hand. He chuckled to himself as he imagined himself over the dead body of Thranduil while the two elven rings adorned his hands and all the remaining elves kneeling at his feet.

As Hérion's pacing slowed, his eyes slowly returned to their hazel colour. He blinked rather confused. Why was he in the armoury? Tonight was his night off and the last he remembered was that he was on his way to the feast. With a small sigh Hérion found himself going back to the feasting hall only to find a couple of elves left that were sweeping the floor. What time was it that the elves were already cleaning.

"Mae govannen, hest." Feren gave him a little nod as he passed him with his arms full of table cloth that needed to be washed.

"Feren!" Hérion called him back.

"Aye?" Feren turned around to see a quite confused look on Hérion's face. "What can I do for you?"

"What time is it?"

"A couple of hours after midnight."

"Really?" Hérion asked and Feren nodded.

"If you would not mind, I would like to finish my chore and then retire. You look tired as well, hest."

"Aye, hannon-le, Feren." Hérion said and stood there for another moment watching the servants do their work. The last time he remembered it was just after dinner. How had so much time passed? Slowly but surely Hérion found his way back to his room where he retired, being too tired to think properly about the matter at hand.

He was awaken by urgent knocking at his door. "Just a moment." Hérion called before he sat up. The sun streamed through the windows indicating that it was already later in the morning, and that he had not closed the curtains last night. Hérion climbed out of his bed and threw on a robe before he opened the door.

"Aye?" He asked when one of the young recruits stood on the other side.

"Hest." He greeted with a bow. "You supposed to come and train with us. Deawin had sent me to see where you were. Since you were not at the armoury or tending the weapons or armour, Deawin suggested that you maybe had a late night yesterday night since it was your day off so I came here." The young recruit rambled on, much to Hérion's annoyance.

"Very well. Give me an hour to dress myself and eat something." He nodded. "And the next time you need to fetch someone, you only need to tell them the necessary things. If they want to know more, they will ask you. Understood?"

"Aye hest." The young recruit bowed before he scurried off, probably to report back to Deawin and then continue his training.

Hérion slowly dressed himself before he made his way down to the kitchens and took some bread and a cup of tea before he made his way over to the training grounds.

When he arrived at the training grounds, he found all the recruits wielding swords, attacking and defending in a sequence they had already practised many times.

"There you are!" Deawin called over the ringing of metal that clashed.

"It appears so." Hérion nodded as he made his way over to the other captain.

"How was your night off?"

"Too short for my liking." He told him with a weary smile.

"I would gladly believe you." Deawin said with a smile before he walked to one of the recruits correcting his standing to help him keeping his balance.

"What did you have on the planning for today?" Hérion asked when Deawin was standing next to him again.

"Let them practise with their swords for a while and after mid day let Cervus come for their first lesson in healing, or let them tend their armour and swords. What do you think?"

"I think it is better that they tend their utilities after lunch, so they will have some extra time to do it correctly and give them their night off so they can join the festivities of tonight. It think it will serve them better if we would spent a whole day in the Halls of Healing with Cervus so they can start to learn to recognise the different plants and herbs, and where to find them.

"That would be a good start." Deawin mused. "Or the beginning of binding limbs?"

"We could let them make countless strips of cloth, if that is what you are suggesting?" Hérion frowned as he tried to remember his own healing lessons, remembering something similar, just like making jar after jar of althelas paste, till the Halls of Healing had enough of them to last at least a decade. Deawin also did his best remembering his parts of the healing lessons, shuddering when he remembered how the healer at that time taught them how to stitch up wounds.

"Either way, the sooner their learn, the better it is." Deawin agreed as he watched the recruits.

"We really should go and correct them..." Hérion frowned as one of them ungracefully stumbled backwards. Both of them went to correct and help the recruits to master the routine.

"All right, everyone!" Deawin called. "Time for some food. After lunch you will go and take care of your armour and weapons."

"Because of the Yule ball, we will give you a night off. Tomorrow we expect you an hour after dawn in the Halls of Healing for your first healing lessons." Hérion continued before he dismissed them.

Hérion and Deawin stood shoulder to shoulder just outside of the Halls of Healing just before the first recruit showed his face. This one still looks fresh, and he is on time, let's wait and see how the others are fairing. Deawin mused as slowly one by one the recruits collected in front of them. How later the recruits came, the lesser they were in shape. Some had clearly overslept as they had hurried only half dressed and their hair still in a mess.

"I see that the most of you clearly had a good evening at the Yule ball, unfortunately as a warrior or as a guard you will always need to be aware of your surroundings no matter what happened previously." Deawin could not hide his grin as several guards had silently entered with several buckets of icy water and dumped them over the unsuspecting recruits, except of the elf that had been there first and slipped outside the circle.

"Let this be your lesson!" Deawin said while he grinned at the angry and confused looking recruits. "You shall mop the floors before you may go and change. I expect you to be back within an hour." The recruits stood there for a moment before they scurried off to find anything to dry the marble floors.

"Make sure you do not trail the water though the whole palace." Hérion warned as the first recruit was to leave to change. They grumbled among themselves as they piled the sodden cloths and towels in a corner.

"I remember this very well." A young guard said with a snicker as he lent against the wall, watching the others clean the mess.

"It was indeed one of the best lessons they gave us." A second one agreed with a snort and a grin. Soon enough the first elves retreated to change. It was not long after some maids cleaned up the pile of wet cloths and towels, and the first elf appeared again. It took not long before the group as complete again, the most looking better than when they appeared only moments ago.

"Are you finally ready?" Cervus asked when he had opened the door to the Halls of Healing.

"I think we are." Deawin smiled at the head-healer as he and Hérion entered. The first bed was piled with bales of a sturdy pristine white cloth, while there were set up two work stations with several large volumes and about a hundred small pots and flasks.

"Good morning." Cervus greeted when they elves had formed a half circle around him. "Today you will get your first lesson in healing. I am sure to say that every single one of you has seen the Halls of Healing at least once when you got injured. Alas, it is not I who can aid you when you are out in the woods when you worked yourselves into trouble. That is why it is of great importance that you know how to treat a wounded, for it may depend on your skills if your friend and colleague will make it back to the palace alive, and to me, or not. This will not be easy, otherwise we would not have lost so many over the last centuries." Cervus made a little pause.

"You are all expected to do well the first time, otherwise it may be very likely you will not make it as warrior or guard. Today we will start with the very basic things. You will go and make bandages." Cervus pointed over to the bed filled with the bales of cloth. "You shall copy several paragraph's from several books that you are required to study, before we have our next lesson."

"What are you waiting for?" Hérion snapped when none of the elves moved. Deawin showed them how to make bandages while Cervus and Hérion instructed the elves who started copying from the books.

Dictionary:

Hîr - Lord

Heryn - Lady

Hest - Captain

Mae govannen - Well met

Hannon-le - Thank you

Althelas - Kingsfoil


	11. 11: Requests

**-Yugiyasha96 Thank you for your review! English is not my native language, but I will go and try and look to improve such things! Because of writing about my favorite stories my English has already improved quite a bit!-**

 _Requests._

"Thranduil, you seem not well." Cervus calmly said when he came into the council and he obviously could see that Thranduil was not feeling well.

"Hold your tongue." Thranduil snapped, while he glared at Cervus. It was the last thing he needed now. "Just start the council." He commanded, and the first councilor stood to speak. Thranduil was barely keeping his eyes open by the time it was time for lunch.

"Excuse me for a moment." Cervus said when they had finished the next subject. Now that the Yule ball was about to be over, the things that could wait started to make their appearances once again. Before Thranduil could say anything Cervus had already left the room, to return a couple of moments later with a steaming goblet. "You should drink something." Cervus said as he put the goblet down in front of Thranduil and sat down on his place.

"I am not going to drink that."

"Surely you are not going to embarrass yourself in front of the whole council, are you?" Cervus whispered. Thranduil glared at him before he took a small sip from the herbal tea. Cervus sighed. How was he to treat a stubborn elf?

Cervus kept a close eye on Thranduil during the remainder of the council. He continued to sip from the herbal tea, and after a while Cervus noted that Thranduil's face did not looked that strained anymore. Cervus nodded to himself, guessing the herbal tea had kicked in and Thranduil's headache had lessened.

Cervus had to admit that he grew quite bored after a while when one of the councilors kept continuing about a small subject that was not even that important. When he looked at Thranduil, he could not help but smile as it quite looked like Thranduil was napping through the council. His sleep was obviously aided by the pain killing herbs, and maybe because he was already quite tired. Cervus decided to keep quiet.

"What do you think, aran-nin?" The councilor asked after a while into a discussion with another councilor. "Aran-nin?" He asked again when he did not react. A frown grew on the councilor's face. The councilors started to whisper among themselves on what the possible reason could be, that their king was sleeping through a council!

"If I may?" Cervus said as he stood, silencing the councilors as he gained attention.

"You are the head-healer, you know what is going on?" One of the councilors asked.

"I know why he fell asleep, if that is what you want to know? What further exactly is going on, I do not know. That is also the reason why the Peredhel family will stay with us longer, so hîr Elrond can aid me if I would need to. Aran Thranduil most likely fell asleep because of the herbal tea I gave him." Cervus motioned to the mostly empty goblet with now cold tea. "Recently aran Thranduil is plagued with headaches. That is the reason for the tea and most likely that he fell asleep. We all know aran Thranduil can be stubborn, and he does not want to admit that there is something not quite right. He also forbade me to inform you about the situation. Do not mention this to anyone, and if you need to speak about this, make sure no one overhears your conversation."

"How serious do you think it is?"

"I do not know. It could be something minor, but it also could turn into something really serious." Thranduil stirred in his sleep. "So, keep an eye out for anything unusual, and come to me or hîr Elrond to report." Cervus whispered.

"The council is dismissed. We will continue tomorrow were we stopped today." Tegalad stood and watched as the councilors slowly left the room. "What do you think we need to do with aran Thranduil?"

"I am going to see if he awakens and then bring him to his room. Then I am probably going to speak with Elrond. Thranduil cannot continue like this."

"Nay, he cannot." Tegalad agreed. "Would you mind if I stay while you awaken him?"

"Nay, but it is better if stay out of his sight."

"Very well." Tegalad walked over to the far corner and went to search for some books. Cervus softly shook Thranduil's shoulder, hoping to give him a soft awakening.

"Thranduil." Cervus softly called. After a moment Thranduil almost jerked upright, fully awake. He let out a soft gasp and slowly his vision focused on the healer beside him. Tegalad stilled his movements and strained his ears to catch every little thing.

"Cervus?" Thranduil softly asked.

"Aye, Aran-nin?"

"Where are the councilors?" Thranduil asked after a moment when he saw that the table in front of him was empty.

"The council ended, and everyone left. Are you hungry?"

"Nay, I am not that hungry."

"Now is your head?"

"Better."

"But not fully?" Cervus gently cupped Thranduil's cheek with one of his hands to properly look into Thranduil's eyes.

"Nay." Thranduil sighed as the word came out no louder than a soft whisper.

"Let me help you to your room, there you can eat a little. I shall bring Legolas if you like. He had to miss you all day and would love to see you."

"Aye, I would like to see Legolas." Thranduil replied as he slowly stood. Cervus gently held his hand on Thranduil's upper arm so he could aid him when he would need to. Tegalad could not believe what he heard and neither believe what he saw when he looked. Cervus had to help Thranduil keeping his balance to stay upright.

"I fell asleep because of the herbs, did I not?"

"I am afraid so. It was only a light dose intended to only dull the pain."

"I hope I did not miss much?" Thranduil almost huffed.

"Nay, only a boring discussion about something minor." Cervus chuckled. That was all that Tegalad heard before they were too far away for him to hear. He gathered a book before he made his way to his study. A council with Elrond and or Cervus had to be in order to fully try to understand what was going on.

"I have a request." Elrond said when he stepped into Tegalad's study.

"And that might be?" Tegalad looked up annoyed at the interruption of his work.

"The simple request if we could stay longer."

"And why would you, if I may ask?"

"You surely have noticed that something strange is going on with Thranduil? I wish to stay here both in request of Cervus, and because I would like to stay for the same reasons Cervus has asked me to stay. Besides, Celebrían was under the impression that you did not mind the presence of Erestor. She also deemed it well for Legolas that he could go and play with Elladan and Elrohir."

"Very well." Tegalad said and dismissed the Elven lord with a wave of his hand. Tegalad had seen Thranduil this morning with Cervus and indeed deemed it better for the Imladris Lord and healer to stick around for a little while longer. They came before the other so why would they not stay longer than the others. "You should go and speak with Cervus." He called before Elrond closed the door behind him. When he entered the feasting hall, he heard merry music and laughter. He made his way over to Celebrían, and on his way somewhere he saw some pale blond hair fly past him, followed by two raven haired.

"Who let those three loose?" Elrond asked as he was close enough, so he would not have to shout over the background noise.

Celebrían laughed softly before she replied; "Anameleth has a day off, and I did not want to sit there all day. They promised me they would behave. As long as no one get hurt, or they break anything it will be well, would it not?"

"Very well then." Elrond smiled as he joined the conversation with several lords from Ered Luin.

"Suilad, hîr Círdan. How are things fairing in Ered Luin?" Elrond asked with a little smile and a bow.

"Things are well." Hîr Círdan nodded. "We have no more raids than usual and the outlaws are easily controlled."

"And the ships?" Elrond asked as he raised a brow, being known to the great artwork of shipbuilding by the old elf.

"Very well. We expect several edain from the Tolfalas and Belfalas near Gondor to come and visit us this summer so we can show them and teach them the art of shipbuilding." Lord Círdan explained with a smile.

"It has long since people from so far south have come north for dealing with the elves." Elrond commended with a frown.

"Aye, I am afraid so, but I do not mind, as long as they behave." Círdan chuckled.

"I would believe so. I am sure they had never had a keg of dwarvish mead or elvish wine." Elrond laughed.

"I believe they will bring a couple of kegs and bottles of wine with them south when their boat is finished."

"Merchants?"

"Nay, shipbuilders for transporting arms men."

"They are not preparing for war, are they?" Another ellon asked with a frown.

"Nay I do not think so. But I have to agree that it is easiest to transport troops over the rivers is the easiest and most efficient way." Lord Círdan explained. "Especially in the lands of the edain are many rivers they can use. We can teach them the diversity which also allows them to carry many goods in the hold of their ships…"

It was after the large banquet that they had gathered in the small parlor.

"All right, listen up." Elrond said with a little smile. "We have agreed that we will stay for a while longer, here in Mirkwood."

"Really?" Both twins asked when they looked at each other and back to their father.

"Aye." Elrond smiled and sat down next to Celebrían. Legolas grinned at the twins. After the excitement died down a bit, tea was brought for them.

Legolas snuggled down in his ada's arms as they sat in front of the fire. Yule ball was finally over and 'Dan and 'Ro would stay longer! Elladan sat on Celebrían's lap while Elrond took Elrohir on his lap. They too sat in front of the fireplace, together with Glorfindel and Erestor.

"Would you like me to read you a story?"

"Aye!" Both Elladan and Elrohir said.

"Legolas? Can you show them please how they supposed to ask things?" Thranduil whispered.

"Aye, saes." Legolas softly said with a little smile.

"Saes." Both Elladan and Elrohir copied.

"Well, because you asked so nicely." Erestor smiled and opened a large leather-bound volume. Legolas looked at Erestor from where his head rested on Thranduil's chest. Both of Thranduil's arms were wrapped around him in a light hug. It seemed that even Glorfindel enjoyed listening to the story of Erestor.

Thranduil enjoyed the peaceful moment as much as the others did. No one with annoying questions or complaints. Just sitting quietly in front of the fireplace while cuddling with his son.

"Once upon a time There was a Great Eagle. He was sent by Manwë to watch over the Noldor. His name was Thorondor. Together with his sons Landroval and Gwaihir, were guardians of Gondolin. They belong to the great race of eagles…."

Dictionary:

Hîr - Lord

Aran-nin - My king

Saes - Please

Edain -Men

Suilad - Informal greeting

Ellon - He-elf

Ered Luin - Blue Mountains


	12. 12: Time to say goodbye

**-There we are again! Annem, I always need new ideas. They are always welcome! Enjoy!-**

 _Time to say goodbye._

"Look who is pretty." Anameleth smiled as she gently brushed out a wrinkle in Legolas' robes.

"Can we go to ada?" Legolas almost whined.

"Nay, I am sorry, Legolas." Anameleth softly said as she picked up a brush. "Saes, sit and I promise to be quick." With a huff Legolas climbed on the chair. He wanted ada to do his braids! Anameleth gently brushed his hair before she put in the royal Mirkwood braids. It had taken her many tries before she finally managed to make a correct one.

"Can we go to ada now?" Legolas asked when he noticed Anameleth had finished braiding.

"Aye, we can now." Anameleth smiled as Legolas eagerly jumped from his chair and walked to the door. "Come!" Legolas urged her. She almost had to hurry to keep up with Legolas. "Suilad ada!" Almost shouted as he entered Thranduil's bedroom.

"Ai! Legolas! What did Anameleth with you that you are this cheery this morning?" Thranduil asked as he hugged his son.

"I'm happy to see you!" Legolas said in Thranduil's tunic. He was only halfway done with dressing himself. "You supposed to braid my hair." Legolas pouted.

"Goheno nin, Legolas." Thranduil softly said. "I had to see that every guest would be provided with a good filled provisions pack." Thranduil let go of Legolas and proceeded to dress himself in the robes' that matched those of Legolas. He watched as Thranduil braided his own pale-golden hair. "Ready for your circlet?" Thranduil said as his attention shifted back to Legolas.

"Nay. I do not want a circlet. Can't I have flowers in my braids?" Everything was better than the circlet.

"Nay, I do not think so." Thranduil stood and picked up the small mithril circlet and placed it on the dressing table. Firstly he placed his own great crown on his head before he proceeded to put the final touch on Legolas. "Shall we go and greet our guests?" Thranduil took Legolas' small hand in his own before they walked to the feasting halls. Merry chatter filled the hall as well as the smell of eggs and fresh baked bread. It made Legolas' stomach rumble.

"Shall we go and see if they left us anything?" Thranduil asked with a chuckle as he placed Legolas on the first chair on his right hand.

"I am hungry." Legolas confessed with a little nod.

"Good morning dear ellyn and ellith. Welcome at the last meal of the Yule festival in Mirkwood. I hope you all enjoyed they hospitality of my halls and my people. From what I have seen and heard, everyone enjoyed themselves. I wish to thank everyone who has lent a hand during the feasting. The citizens of Mirkwood shall continue to feast for many days after most of you have departed, but that makes no less that we will see to give you a hand at the travels back to your homes. Before you leave the halls to fetch your belongings, you may take provision packs that the cooks and their hands prepared for you this morning. May the pack last for many days now that the provisions in nature are scarce. But first we shall feast together for one last time!" The elves applauded before every single one of them started feasting of the delicious dishes.

"Well spoken, aran-nin." Tegalad said with a little smile between his sips of broth.

"Hannon-le." Thranduil offered him a little smile while he filled his plate with several things including honeyed bread and scrambled eggs.

"Hmm." Legolas hummed as he tore of a large piece of still warm bread.

"You know others can see you." Thranduil gently hinted at the craving of his son. Legolas merely shrugged at the comment, knowing better than to speak with an overfull mouth. "The food will not run from you, and we have more than enough." Thranduil continued.

"I am hungry." Legolas simply said when he had swallowed.

"Just take small bites. I have no need to you to choke on your food." Thranduil sternly said when Legolas was about to tear off another too large piece.

"I am a big elf. I can do it myself." Legolas protested when Thranduil went to reach for his food.

"Well, ion-nin. Then show me you can be a big elf. Take small bites, and go and sit nicely. Otherwise you will be seated in my lap and I will feed you, like a little elfling."

"Nay!" Legolas quickly shook his head.

"I am waiting." Thranduil warned. Legolas sat back down on the pillow and took a smaller bite from the bread. "Good." Thranduil softly said before he continued to eat. Legolas took a bigger bite when he thought Thranduil was too busy in a conversation to notice him. "Do you need another warning?" Thranduil asked softly but darkly. Legolas looked up to his father to see his father glaring at him.

"Sorry ada." Legolas shamefully whispered as he lowered his head.

"Come." Thranduil softly said when everyone had finished eating. Legolas scrambled from his chair and followed his father.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to put on some warm outer robes before we go outside, saying our guests farewell."

"Oh." Legolas softly said. That did not mean he could get out of these robes could he? They were still very itchy, and he was not allowed to play in them. Thranduil held out a thick over-robe. Legolas looked at it before he looked back at his father. "Can I get out of these?" Legolas asked as he pulled on his collar and tried to undo several buttons.

"Nay, Legolas. You must keep them on."

"But Ada!" Legolas protested as he started to pull on one of his sleeves.

"Legolas!" Thranduil warned again. He let the item fall on the polished marble and pulled Legolas' hands away from the fabric before he could destroy it.

"Ada!" Legolas whined while he stomped.

"Stop this nonsense." Thranduil warned as he redid the buttons and pulled the robe right again. "Behave yourself."

"But..."

"Nay Legolas. You claimed this morning that you were a big elf, but now it looks to me that you are mere a little elfling." Thranduil proceeded to dress Legolas in the over-robe. Thranduil dressed himself in his over-robes before they mate it together to the courtyard. Two dozen of warriors stood next to their steeds lined up, ready for a command. It would be their job to protect their guests while they travelled though Mirkwood. Deawin was the very first warrior in line. He was easily to see that it was him since his helmet was adorned with several markings that indicated that he was the captain.

"Aran-nin." Deawin greeted with a bow.

"Hest." Thranduil greeted with a little nod. All the warriors bowed as Thranduil passed them, inspecting them on flaws.

"Behave yourself." Thranduil warned Legolas again before he took his place just before the stables where the stable master with his stable hands were still busy preparing all the horses of their guests.

The first guests that entered the court yard were the lords and ladies from Ered Luin.

"Aran Thranduil." Lord Círdan greeted with a smile. "I have enjoyed my stay here in the far east."

"I am glad to hear."

"Next time it will be our turn. I hope we may receive you and your son then."

"We will see how things will be fairing then." Thranduil said with a little nod. "I hope your travel will be swift without perils."

"Hannon-le." Lord Círdan bowed deeply before the stable hands handed over the reins of their horses. A party of six warriors departed with them. Followed after them were the lords and ladies from Eregion.

"Ada?" Legolas asked. His cheek was already getting sore, and the over-robe did nothing to decrease the scratching of his robe.

"Not now Legolas. We are almost halfway done." Thranduil gently said. He had seen Legolas fidgeting with his sleeves, badly trying to be a big elf.

"Hannon-le Thranduil." Lord Celeborn smiled as he walked up to the Mirkwood king. "We were happy to enjoy our stay at this still flourishing elven stronghold."

"It is great to hear that from you." Thranduil nodded.

"It was great to be able to spent some time again with my daughter and grandchildren. It seems to me that Elrond and Celebrían are very fond of the little Mirkwood prince." Galadriel smiled after she said her goodbyes to Legolas.

"It seems like that aye. I think that they are also happy with the good influence my son has since he is more behaved than as Glorfindel called them 'troublemakers'." Thranduil said with a chuckle.

"They have good in their hearts."

"I believe so." Thranduil nodded. "But for now I wish you farewell. Hope your travels will be swift and without peril."

"May you and your ion be blessed with many happy memories. I bid you farewell and till we may meet again." Galadriel put up a dashing smile.

"May it be under joyful circumstances." Thranduil bowed with his right hand on his heart on the same moment as Celeborn. He kissed Galadriel's hand. The stable hands rushed forward with the correct mounts for their masters as all the other Galadrims bowed before Thranduil and Legolas before they mounted. Last but not least, there were a collection of elves that came from the White mountains, south of the Gap of Rohan. These elves were even more resistant against the cold as it appeared that they were still dressed lightly. Thranduil wished every ellon and elleth a swift and save travel. All of them bowed and Deawin set out with five other warriors to see them home, and not only out of Mirkwood. The warriors bowed again before they mounted and lead their guests out of the courtyard.

"Ada!" Legolas whined while he impatiently yanked at Thranduil's sleeve. Thranduil blinked, for a moment he was lost in his own thoughts. "Ada!" Legolas called out again almost angry.

"Ion?" Thranduil turned to him. Legolas was almost halfway of undressing himself, again.

"Ada!" Legolas struggled with one of the sleeves.

"Legolas! Stop this instance." Thranduil called as he picked up the mithril circlet from the snow where it had fallen. Legolas stopped his struggling for a moment. Thranduil pulled the over-robe and robes back over Legolas' shoulders to have them almost immediately pulled down again by Legolas.

"Don't want it on again!" Legolas whined. Thranduil let out a little sigh. His headache was growing again and he had no energy for dealing with a grumpy child. He gently picked up Legolas and walked back to the royal quarters.

"Cease your whining, ion-nin. Sit still and I will help you out of the robes." Legolas ceased his whining and let his father help him out of the stupid robes, but Thranduil did not stop when he had removed his robes. He undressed his son completely and pulled on his nightgown.

"Ada?" Legolas asked confused when he stood in his night-time attire.

"I think you had too little sleep yesterday, and being up very early today, I think you are very due for a nap." Thranduil explained.

"I am a big elf. Big elves do not need naps!"

"Well, I think big elves listen when they are told to do something without complaining." Legolas huffed while he folded his arms. "Come, in bed with you, ion-nin."

"But I really do not want to." Legolas grumpily climbed in bed.

"Lie down. I will read you a short story." Thranduil tucked Legolas in and took his storybook.

"Okay ada." Legolas nodded as he watched his father take place on the nearby chair.

"Now go and take a nap." Thranduil softly said when the story had ended.

"Okay then, ada." Legolas said as he snuggled with his elky.

"Sleep well, penneth." Thranduil placed a kiss on Legolas' brow before he left him alone to sleep.

It was good that the Yule ball was finally over. Hopefully all the fuss would die down soon so they could return to the normal routine, or what supposed to be normal..

Dictionary:

Hest - Captain

Aran-nin - My king

Ion-nin - My son

Hannon-le - Thank you

Saes - Please

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Ada- Father

Suilad - Informal greeting

Penneth - Little one

Ellon - He-elf

Ered Luin - Blue Mountains

Ellyn - He-elves

Ellith - She-elves


	13. 13: Council with Elrond

**-Thank you for your reviews! :D Enjoy!-**

 _Council with Elrond._

Tegalad and Hérion stood next to each other, watching Thranduil. "Sit, saes." They were both last to arrive at the council that morning. Tegalad had been the first there that morning, but excused himself when someone asked for his aid, concerning the decorations. Hérion had fetched Thranduil a nice goblet of wine for during the councils.

"Aran-nin? Are you well?" Cervus asked. The king looked a bit pale as well as tired. Others also looked and nodded, agreeing with the head healer. The almost black eyes of Hérion gleamed almost evilly when Thranduil took a sip from the wine.

"I am well. I just slept little last night." Thranduil waved his hand as to wave away all concerns. The reason why he had slept bad was because the splitting headache had returned not long after dinner. "Let us start." Hérion blinked a couple of times confused before he stood and made a short recap of the reports of the warriors. The Beorn did his best keeping the wolves from his land, which resulted that less wolves made it into Mirkwood. When Hérion was done with his report, Tegalad stood and told his things concerning the remains of the ended Yule feast. After Tegalad several other councilors spoke concerning several different things.

When the councils were done for the day, Cervus waited for everyone to leave before he would speak to the king again. "Aran-nin?" Cervus asked when he sat down next to Thranduil, the chair normally occupied by Chief councilor and scholar, Tegalad.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked, getting rather annoyed.

"I just mean well." Cervus softly said. "I wished to ask you again if there was something wrong. You know I only wish to aid if I can."

"I do not need any aid, just I want everyone to stop nagging for a while. So, if you will excuse me?" Thranduil drained his goblet and stood. Cervus noted that Thranduil swayed slightly before he walked away. What was he to begin to the king if he was not willingly to? Maybe Elrond would have time for a council with him. With a sigh he stood and went looking for him. It had not to become a reoccuring event…

He found Lady Celebrían and Anameleth in Legolas' room together with the three elflings.

"Ellith." Cervus greeted with a nod.

"Cervus." Anameleth greeted as both ladies turned their attention from their conversation to him.

"Tell us what we can do for you, for I do not assume you came here for nothing." Celebrían smiled. Cervus felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"I, ahem, was looking for hîr Elrond." He asked, almost shyly.

"The last time I saw him, he was going to speak with Glorfindel and Erestor. I do not know if he already has returned or what they were about to speak." Celebrían said. "I thought they went to the library."

"Hannon-le." Cervus nodded and made it over to the library. The curtain that hung in the doorpost leading to the library was still bound to the side when Cervus walked up to it. He could hear hushed voices, but since the curtain was open so, he stepped inside.

"Cervus." Elrond acknowledged him after a couple of moments where in the three finished their conversation.

"If you need me, I will go and see if I can help training some warriors." Glorfindel said. "I am sure the new recruits would be delighted to taught by me." He snorted, stood, and walked away.

"I am going to see if Tegalad has some spare time for me." Erestor said before he left Cervus alone with Elrond. Cervus closed the curtain before he sat down on the seat that Glorfindel had occupied moments ago.

"How may I be of service?"

"I have come for council. I think there is something ailing Thranduil." Cervus sighed. "I asked him, but he either brushes it off or gets agitated because he finds I prod him too much."

"We both know he is too subborn to admit. But for the most part I understand why he acts that way. Is there anything that I am not yet aware of?"

"Thranduil looked a little pale this morning. Besides he said he had only a little bit sleep last night. Elves do not simply have a bad night of sleep. I am almost sure that this was not the first night he did not sleep well, for I could see it on his face. For the other things, I think you are already aware. It was not the first time either."

"I have not seen Thranduil that much the last past days. I shall go and see if I can visit him this afternoon and talk with him." Elrond mused. "Is there anything else that I need to know about, Thranduil or otherwise?"

"I thought that I saw him sway a little when he stood. Could it be the headache again?"

"It might be." Elrond nodded. "Except for the last time that he had a headache, when was the last time he had one?"

"I would not know. Besides a couple of days ago, the last time I treated him for a headache, was not long after her passing." Cervus bowed his head in honor of the late queen. Elrond also bowed his head in respect.

"I will go and see if he would tell me something." Elrond stood. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Only because my master invites me." Cervus said and stood.

"Master?" Elrond frowned and fastened the curtain to the side again. "I am sure it was long since that was the case."

"Well, every time we meet, I learn something new." Cervus smiled as they made their way over to the dining hall.

"Well, then we should do something about that." Elrond said with a chuckle. "Smells good." Elrond said when they entered the hall, finding the three elflings, his lovely wife and Legolas' nanny already present.

"It is not a problem I join you for your meal?" Cervus asked almost shyly at the sight of Celebrían.

"Nay, saes, join us." Celebrían smiled. Both joined the table.

"Where is your ada, Legolas?" Elrond asked as servants brought soup.

"I have not seen him yet." Legolas softly said.

"Shall we go and seek him after we finished eating?"

"Okay." Legolas said and continued eating. The twins happily chatted away, giving lunch still quite a lively appearance.

"Shall we go, Legolas?" Elrond asked when everyone had finished eating.

"I shall go and see to my journals if I might be able to find anything." Cervus said.

"Go and see if you can find anything." Elrond nodded. "Where do you think we have to go and look first?" Elrond asked Legolas as they entered the hallway.

"The kitchens." Legolas said after a moment. "I want to bring some strawberries for ada." Legolas smiled.

"We can go and see if the cooks will spare us a few." Elrond chuckled. "And after we visited the kitchens?"

"I think ada will be in the throne room, his own room or workroom." Legolas said. "Or he has other kingy-things to do."

"Then I think we should go and look in his own room first. If he is not there, then we will go and look in the work room, aye."

"Aye, but first strawberries." Legolas happily said.

"Kitchens first." Elrond chuckled. The kitchens were not far, two short hallways and small stairs.

"Can I have a few strawberries?" Legolas asked the first elf he assumed to be a cook.

"Caun-nin." The young elf greeted with a little nod. "I am afraid that we need all strawberries for dessert tonight.

"Can I not have even one?" Legolas asked putting up puppy eyes.

"One would go unnoticed, don't you think?" The ellon asked and picked out a nice red one.

"Hannon-le!" Legolas beamed at the cook when he handed him the strawberry. "Now we can go and find ada." The cook frowned, for it did not made sense to him. He shrugged and went back preparing the dessert for that evening.

"I do not think your ada is here." Elrond said when they had all looked around the royal quarters.

"We go to the work room, right?" Legolas asked, his happy mood from moments earlier slowly fading.

"Aye. I am sure we will find him there." Elrond gently placed his hand on the elfling's shoulder as they walked to Thranduil's study.

"Ada?" Legolas asked as he softly pushed open the door. Elrond had knocked but they had not received an answer. "Ada!" Legolas face lit up at the sight of Thranduil. Elrond opened the door, so he could enter as well, and closed it softly. Thranduil's figure was almost slumped into the chair behind his desk while his head heavily leant into his left hand. The curtains of the windows were down, so the only light came from the well burning fireplace and a single candle on the desk.

"Aye?" Thranduil said and lifted his head from his hand.

"I brought you a strawberry." Legolas smiled as he walked up to him and presented him the strawberry. Thranduil eyed the strawberry for a moment before he looked at his son.

"I do not want it now. You may eat it yourself." Thranduil softly said. Legolas face fell. His father would never refuse a strawberry!

"Ada?" Legolas asked confused. He put the strawberry down on the desk. He was about to climb onto Thranduil's lap when Thranduil picked him up and set him back on his feet on the floor.

"Not now, Legolas." Thranduil softly said and was about to turn back to one of the pieces parchment that he was reading when Elrond decided to step in. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder. When Thranduil noticed something touched his shoulder, his head whipped around to see what touched it.

"Easy there, mellon-nin. I had not means of startling you." Elrond softly said when even in the little light he could see Thranduil pale considerably.

"Elrond." Thranduil barely whispered when he finally recognized him.

"Aye. I wished to speak with you."

"Cervus came to you, didn't he?" Thranduil sighed.

"He did. I can understand why." Elrond said. "And don't dare to tell me that you are well, because even Legolas knows it is not." Thranduil turned around and looked at his son, which he found nodding with watery blue eyes.

"Very well." Thranduil said after turned his gaze from his son. He could not bear it now if Legolas would start to cry. "But only under four eyes." Elrond nodded.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked gently.

"Aye?" Legolas whispered.

"Shall we go and see where Elladan and Elrohir are?"

"But ada?" Legolas asked. Elrond walked to the other side of Thranduil where Legolas stood. Elrond kneeled and turned Legolas so, that he faced him. How was he to explain that his father did want him to leave.

"Legolas, I need to talk to your ada alone. Besides it probably will be very boring for you." Elrond tried to explain as gently as possible. "If your ada feels a bit better I will come and get you right away. For you know I will make the hurt go away." Legolas nodded, but could not hold in the tears that shined in his eyes. "Let us go and find Elladan and Elrohir. Or would you rather go to Anameleth?" Elrond stood and picked Legolas up.

"'Dan and 'Ro." Legolas muttered in Elrond's robe.

"Do not dare to move a muscle." Elrond sternly said to Thranduil before he left the study.

"I want Elky." Legolas softly said when he had calmed down a bit.

"Where is he?" Elrond asked as they slowly walked though one of the hallways.

"My bed." Legolas said before he buried his face again.

"Then we shall go and visit him first." Elrond replied and continued to rub Legolas back. "Legolas?" Elrond softly called when they had arrived at Legolas' bedroom.

"Elky!" Legolas said when Elrond handed him his beloved stuffed animal. Legolas hugged his 'Elky' and held him in his left hand while in his right hand he held a small fist full of robe.

"Do we go to Elladan and Elrohir now?" Elrond asked before they left Legolas' room.

"Aye." Legolas said as he already felt better by the comfort he had received from Elrond, and his stuffy that was now present.

"There you go." Elrond softly said as he put Legolas down where Elladan and Elrohir were playing.

"Did you find Thranduil?" Celebrían asked from a nearby chair from where she was tending a hungry Arwen and watching the twins.

"Aye, I am going back to him now." Elrond kissed his wife before he walked back to Thranduil's study.

Dictionary:

Hîr - Lord

Caun-nin - My Prince

Aran-nin - My king

Mellon-nin - My friend

Hannon-le - Thank you

Saes - Please

Ada- Father

Ellith - She-elves


	14. 14: No Buts!

_No buts! How to get a healer angry?_

"Shall we go and play with our stuffies?" Elrohir asked after a while. Legolas sat with them but had only cuddled with Elky. Elladan nodded and fetched their stuffies. Elladan had a brown horse while Elrohir had a white horse.

"Legolas? Play with us?" Elladan asked as both twins sat down next to Legolas.

"Elky? Will you ride with us?" Elrohir tried to let his voice sound different to make it look like his stuffed horse was talking. Legolas smiled as he put Elky on his four legs.

"Where do we go?" Legolas asked in his 'Elky voice'." Soon enough the three elflings were in a full adventure in the woods, trying to race each other while trying to avoid trees.

"Watch out for that stone!" Elladan called as he made his horse jump.

Celebrían smiled as she watched them play. How she wished that everyone could share this lovely moment. They both tried to cheer Legolas up. If she would tell Erestor and Glorfindel, they would never believe so. Arwen looked up with her big eyes while Celebrían played with her little hands.

Elrond knocked before he opened the door to the study. "Thranduil?" He softly asked after he closed the door behind him.

"Aye?" Thranduil replied and lifted his head from his hand.

"Now tell me what is going on." Elrond sat down on the other side of the desk.

"What do you want me to tell?" Thranduil asked and sat back in his chair. "I am just a bit weary and have a headache."

"I do not believe that would be all." Elrond said while he studied Thranduil's face in the little light. "When was the last time you slept properly?"

"A couple of days ago."

"And where precisely is your headache located?"

"Behind my eyes." Thranduil said and eyed Elrond warily. "It is just something little."

"Then why are all the curtains closed?" Elrond asked before he stood and opened the curtains nearest to Thranduil. The light of day filled the room. It was a clouded day, so the light reflecting from the snow was not too bright. Thranduil in response closed his eyes tightly and proceeded to shield his eyes from the light that his eyelids did not keep out. "Just a little thing?" Elrond snorted as he closed the curtain and sat down again. "I do not want to hear any buts from you. Now tell me what is ailing you, so I can give you something to ease it."

"I do not really think…"

"Have you not heard what I said? Does your minor headache also affect your hearing, mellon-nin?"

"I heard what you said, but..."

"Clearly you have not." Elrond cut him short. "Legolas was in tears when we left here earlier. He is frightened his ada is hurt, and I am afraid a mellon of me is. He was frightened you were sad or hurt, that is why he brought you the strawberry, so he could cheer you up. All you did was sent him away…" Elrond softly said as he went to stand next to Thranduil. "And if you will not do as I say, I will drug you, if you want it or not." Elrond continued seriously.

"I have no appetite." Thranduil responded while he looked at the strawberry where Legolas had put it down.

"Then you could have told he you would save it for later, couldn't you?" Elrond proceeded to open the curtain on the other side of the study, letting in the daylight without the need to squint for Thranduil.

"I… suppose."

"Now let me have a good look at you. Is the pain only behind your eyes?" Elrond asked as he put the chair he just sat in, in front of Thranduil.

"Everywhere if I move. Or with bright light or loud sounds." Thranduil almost muttered.

"All right." Elrond gently took Thranduil's head in his hands. "It does not hurt when I touch you?" Elrond caressed the smooth skin, felt the strong jawline and gently combed his fingers through Thranduil's silver locks, as he felt for bumps. Thranduil eyes did not have their usual shine in them, Elrond noticed.

"If you pull my hair, but otherwise not."

"Goheno nin." Elrond said with a little smile. "Have you been dizzy, or having problems with you balance?"

"Aye." Thranduil looked at his friend. "I become dizzy if I need to stand."

"Have you thrown up, or similar things?"

"Nay."

"I think I am going to get you some tea for your head. But first I will help you to your room." Elrond put the chair back before he helped Thranduil to his feet.

"The tighter your grip won't prevent me from falling if I ever would." Thranduil commented when the hold on his upper arm only tightened. Elrond loosened his grip a bit before they slowly walked back to the king's sleeping room. There he helped him undress and reached out his sleeping gown. Thranduil looked at it but did not take it.

"You have nowhere to go, especially not after you had tea." Elrond said and watched Thranduil pull on his sleeping attire. He helped him out of his boots. "Even though I do not have Legolas to guard you, I still expect you to be in bed after I return." Elrond said with a little smile.

"Fine." Thranduil huffed.

"Good." Elrond said before he left Thranduil and made his way over to the Halls of Healing.

"Ah, Cervus. Have you already found something?" Elrond asked when he entered the Halls of Healing and saw the Mirkwood healer.

"Not so much. Did Thranduil tell you something?"

"Not much more than we already guessed." Elrond filled a goblet half with the tea they set aside and filled the rest of the goblet with the already heated water. "I am going to give him some more tea, so his pain will die down a bit and he will be able to rest a bit. I shall also go and see to that I might give him some more herbs to aid his sleeping every night." Elrond told Cervus before he was on his way back to Thranduil. Elrond did not bother to knock before he entered Thranduil's bedroom. Elrond took a few deep breaths when he saw Thranduil standing in front of the window. He put the goblet on the nightstand before he came to stand behind his friend, overlooking the snow filled landscape with leafless trees.

"You should have stayed in bed." Elrond whispered as he gently touched both of Thranduil's upper arms.

"Elrond." Thranduil breathed. Why had he not heard him enter?

"To bed with you." Elrond directed him back to bed. "Next time I will get Legolas, if you like it or not. He will make sure you stay in bed when I cannot trust your words." Elrond made sure that Thranduil was comfortable before he handed him the goblet with tea.

"Saes, do not involve Legolas too much."

"Then firstly I should be able to trust your word when you give it to me. Secondly, I cannot keep Legolas from you as much as I would wish too. Legolas loves you very much and I believe he will try to do everything to make you feel better." Thranduil was about to say something, but Elrond quickly continued. "Aye, it might conflict with your feeling that you need to be strong and show him your unbeatable, but no one really is. I know you care a lot for Legolas and that you don't want to see him sad, but I think it saddens him more if I have to keep him away than that he can come with me and simply watch us."

"Do you think so?"

"Legolas is a good child, even so that he might keep those two of mine out of trouble." Elrond chuckled. "Legolas wishes for you to feel good." Elrond showed him the strawberry he picked up on his way back to Thranduil's room. "He even did the puppy look at the cook, so he could take one."

"You want me to eat it?" Thranduil asked when Elrond held out the strawberry.

"It would be a good reward for drinking the nasty tea, wouldn't it?"

"I am no elfling!" Thranduil scoffed.

"You should have thought about that before you disobeyed me." Elrond laughed. Thranduil quickly drained the goblet before he accepted the strawberry. The sweet taste indeed washed away the nasty taste of the tea.

"Hannon-le." Thranduil said when the pain slowly dulled.

"You're welcome." Elrond smiled. "Now go and sleep. I will bring Legolas for dinner." Thranduil merely nodded before his eyes slowly glazed over and closed half. When Thranduil was asleep, Elrond left him be and went to find his family. When he entered the room, he found all three elflings happily playing together as well as his wife playing with his daughter.

"Suilad." Elrond whispered as he leant over Celebrían's shoulder to watch their daughter. Celebrían smiled at him.

"Come and join me." Elrond sat down next to her and took his daughter in his arms.

"Did any of them cause any trouble?"

"Nay, Elladan and Elrohir both did their best to make Legolas smile again." Celebrían smiled. "In the beginning Legolas simply sat there with his little elk, and they decided to go and play with their stuffed animals, that cheered Legolas."

"That is good to hear." Elrond agreed.

"Speaking of Legolas, how's Thranduil?"

"I have to keep a close eye on him making sure nothing serious is going on." Elrond softly said. "He is asleep for now."

"Soon enough all of the remaining Yule festivities will be over. I think it is good that we stay some longer for their sakes."

"I am afraid so. If you like to go back, that will be fine."

"I think it is good that we are able to stay here with us all. I heard that Tegalad was happy with the extra hand Erestor leant him. Although Glorfindel did not like it so much that everyone asks him again and again to tell stories of the slaying of the balrog and Gondolin itself. Maybe with your consent he could join Hérion's and Deawin's patrols."

"Maybe they could indeed use the extra hands if indeed Thranduil would turn for the worst." Elrond said while he played with little Arwen. Alas, he had not noticed the three elflings had stopped playing to listen what the grown-up elves had to say.

"Besides, I think that Elladan and Elrohir provide an excellent distraction for Legolas." Celebrían continued. She looked at them to find three small faces looking at them. The twins looked rather confused while Legolas' face turned sad yet again.

"Ada caleb?" Legolas asked. Elladan and Elrohir only understood little of what was going on, but what they really understood was, Legolas was sad, and they did not like it. Elrond watched as his sons crawled up next to Legolas and started hugging him from both sides. It bought him a moment to think about how he supposed to explain these things to Legolas.

"I will go and try to explain, Legolas." Elrond softly said and gently handed Arwen over to Celebrían and opened his arms for Legolas. Legolas freed himself from the twin's hug and took his Elky with him before Elrond picked him up and sat him down on his lap. "Legolas, I think your ada is indeed not well, yet he is not really sick." Elrond said not really knowing how to explain. "Your ada's head hurts a lot, and that is why he would be a bit angry, or why he is not hungry, or tired. Do you understand that?" Legolas slowly nodded. "I told your ada that you would take good care of him together with me."

"Do we go to ada now?"

"Nay, you should go and play with Elladan and Elrohir now. When it is time for dinner, I will make sure that you can eat together with your ada."

"Okay." Legolas nodded. He did not really want to go and play with 'Dan and 'Ro now. "Would you tell a story?" He asked quietly after Elrond sat him back on his feet.

"A story you say?" Elrond softly smiled as he thought back to his own childhood long ago. "I think I have a nice story for you." Elrond chose one of the favorite stories from him and Elros when they were little.

Dictionary:

Mellon-nin - My friend

Ada/Adar - Father

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Saes - Please

Hannon-le - Thank you

Suilad - Informal greeting

Caleb - Sick


	15. 15: Shooting bow

**-The honour for this chapter goes to Annem! Thank you, here it is!-**

 _Shooting bow._

"Ada?" Legolas softly asked just before they finished breakfast.

"Aye, ion-nin?"

"When can I go and practice with my bow?"

"That is a very good question." Thranduil mused. "I shall ask Hérion when he has time for you."

"Hannon-le ada." Legolas smiled at his father.

"Oh! Can we too?" Elladan and Elrohir piped up at the exact same moment.

"How do they do that?" Thranduil asked with a frown while a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"It is a twin thing." Elrond chuckled. "Maybe if you would ask aran Thranduil nicely, he could ask if hest Hérion has time to tutor three elflings instead of one." Elrond mused aloud.

"Can we go and practice bow with Legolas?" Elladan asked, putting up his cutest face as he looked over to the king.

"Saes, would you ask for us?" Elrohir added while he copied the actions of his twin. Thranduil threw Elrond a look, which made him chuckle.

"For this once then." Thranduil said after a moment. "But you must promise me that you will listen very well to hest Hérion, if he agrees."

"We will!" Both twins shouted as grins spread over their faces.

"By the Valar, what have I done?" Thranduil sighed while he shook his head.

Thranduil walked together with Legolas to the armoury, the next day, after lunch. "Let's go and dress properly." Thranduil gently said as he picked up two leather arm protectors. He gently fastened them around Legolas' arms protectors before he did his own. Thranduil had a feeling that he would be doing more than shooting bow this afternoon so he proceeded to fasten leather protectors around his shins, and put on the other items of his armour.

"You look like a real warrior!" Legolas gazed up at the mighty posture of his father.

"Aye, almost." Thranduil smiled at his son before he strapped the belt with his sword and shed around his middle. "Do you have your bow and quiver?"

"Aye!" Legolas showed him his bow again that he had retrieved moments ago. Thranduil would not allow Legolas to keep the bow and quiver in his room, for he did not want to take the risk of Legolas accidently hurting himself.

"Very well, I think we can go and see of hest Hérion is already there." Thranduil said after he had placed his own quiver on his back, carrying the bow in his hands.

After they were properly dressed, they gathered together at the archery range.

"Hannon-le, Hérion that you are willingly to teach these troublemakers."

"You are welcome, aran-nin. I set up three targets for short range and three targets on large range, for if either you or hîr Elrond would also like to shoot." Hérion smiled at the sight of their little prince with the bow, almost dressed like a warrior.

"That is very thoughtful of you." Elrond said with a little smile. Elladan and Elrohir were chatting with among themselves before they turned to Legolas and started to ask several questions.

"You have not started without me, have you?" Glorfindel called when he jogged up to the party.

"Nay not yet." Hérion replied.

"Being late, maybe that is the key in survival of a battle?" Thranduil snorted.

"I arrive when I intend to." Glorfindel bit back another snarky remark.

"Do not bite off each other's head yet. If you would like you can practice with your swords later on, but for now I would like to teach the elflings."

"Very well, I think we can demonstrate a little sword fight." Glorfindel said with a little smirk. He would gladly show the Mirkwood king what his battle skills are.

"Very well, it is too long since I wield my sword." Thranduil agreed and handed Legolas his bow back. "Ready to show them what you already learned?"

"Aye, ada!" Legolas nodded as he quickly made it over to the line several feet away from the target.

"Now go and stand well." Thranduil instructed and Legolas stood with his back to his father, his feet parallel next to each other on both sides of the line. Thranduil notched a small arrow and guided Legolas' arms while he drew the string backwards. "Now look over the arrow and make sure it is pointed just above the middle of the mark." Legolas released the string and the arrow flew true!

"Ada! Did you see that?" Legolas quickly spun around, almost hitting Thranduil in his face with the top of his bow.

"Be careful, ion-nin." Thranduil gently said as he held the bow. "That was remarkably well!" Thranduil smiled and have Legolas a hug.

"Well, I think I have a free afternoon after all." Hérion smiled. "How about you two?"

"Shall we go and try?" Elrond asked as he guided Elladan over to the line in front of another target. Elrond instructed Elladan with a little help of Hérion.

"Very well!" Hérion cheered as Elladan managed to hit the target.

"Now it is my turn!" Elrohir said, eager to show that he also could shoot with a bow. Elladan and Elrohir switched places and he quickly drew the bow.

"Be careful." Hérion gently warned. "Take all the time you need." Elrohir let go of the string and the arrow skidded of the stones, a little after the target.

"I want to try again!" Elrohir said before anyone could say anything. This time, the arrow barely hit the target, but it did, and both Elladan and Legolas cheered.

"Good job." Hérion praised and soon enough all three elflings were shooting under the watchful eyes of two warriors, a lord and a king.

After they shot for over an hour, it was time for the big elves to show their skills. Elrond stood in the middle as Thranduil to his left and Glorfindel to his right. They all three had drawn their bows on the targets that stood on the other side of the practicing field. As well as Thranduil, Elrond and Glorfindel were more skilled with sword than with bow, so they would be a close match when competing.

"Good job ada!" Legolas cheered every time Thranduil shot and hit the target. It made Thranduil smile, yet he knew he could do better. Thranduil slightly swayed as he squinted. Why had he yet to hit the mark? He blinked a couple of times before he let his sting sing. The arrow landed yet again just below the mark. He really should go and sit down, but he was very sure Elrond would come and fuss, and he was in no mood for that, he never was. Thranduil pulled another arrow from his quiver and notched it. He drew the string again. When he was about to aim, black spots danced again in his vision. Thranduil blinked in the hope the spots would go away. He aimed and yet again hit the target, but missed the mark. Thranduil let out a small huff as he lowered his bow. He closed his eyes for just a moment, but quickly opened them again as he felt the world turning. He really hoped no one had seen him. He rubbed a hand over his face. What was going on?

"Ada?" Legolas quietly asked.

"Aye, penneth?"

"I think Glorfy is ready to fight sword with you." Thranduil looked around and noticed Elrond knelt next to his son in front of the shorter distance targets while Glorfindel was putting his bow away.

"Shall we go and see if the Balrogslayer is a match against the Mirkwood king?" Thranduil asked as he handed his bow and quiver to Hérion, or rather pushed the items in the captains hands so he did not need to bend over. Thranduil pulled his faithful sword from its shed and positioned himself in front of Glorfindel, who already had drawn his sword.

Glorfindel started slowly with attacking while Thranduil started blocking, and vice versa. "Are you warm?" He asked after a few moments.

"Aye, go ahead." Thranduil replied as he positioned himself correctly to receive the first blow. The black sports danced again in his vision when Glorfindel opened. With aloud clatter, Thranduil's sword flew from his lax fingers and landed on the floor. Glorfindel lowered his sword and frowned.

"Thranduil?" Glorfindel asked. Thranduil shook his head lightly.

"I am all right." Thranduil said and went to pick up his sword, only to lose his balance and dive face first onto the stone floor. Glorfindel threw his own sword aside when he saw Thranduil started to topple over. Glorfindel knelt next to Thranduil, for he was just too late to keep him from hitting the floor. He gently turned him over. Thranduil slowly blinked as Elrond's face appeared in his line of vision alongside that of Glorfindel.

"Thranduil? What did just happen?" Elrond gently held him down when he wanted to get up. "Stay down, I do not want for you to fall again."

"Ada?" Legolas appeared upside down in his field of vision. "Naeg?" Legolas cradled Thranduil's head again in his lap, unfortunately making Thranduil wince. He gently brushed all of the stray hairs out of his father's face.

"Aye, ion-nin." Thranduil softly said and wearily watched the elves around him. Thranduil closed his eyes when Legolas placed a kiss on his brow.

"Now all better." Legolas tried to smile.

"Hannon-le, Legolas." Thranduil said while he put up a little smile.

"Hérion, could you fetch me a damp cloth?" Elrond asked when he noticed Thranduil had managed to scrape his cheekbone in his fall. Thranduil was about to turn his face away when he felt something wet against the left side of his face.

"Keep still for a moment." Elrond softly said as he softly pressed the damp cloth against Thranduil's cheek. "Thranduil? Do you remember what happened?" Elrond gently asked as he held his other hand against Thranduil's face to keep him from turning away while he wiped the blood from his face.

"I was to spar with Glorfindel." Thranduil said as he closed his eyes. Why did the spots not go away?

"And then?"

"I was to spar with Glorfindel." Thranduil repeated again when he slowly opened his eyes again.

"Thranduil? Can you tell me how many fingers you see?"

"Tâd."

"Let's go and see if we get you back to your room." Elrond gently replied while he had to do his best not to frown. How could Thranduil miss a finger? He gently silenced Legolas when he was to object that his father had counted wrong. "Hest Hérion? Do you have a stretcher nearby?" He asked as he again pushed Thranduil back down.

"Aye." Hérion returned a moment later with a stretcher.

"You surely do not think that you..." Thranduil started to protest when the captain came into his view.

"Hold your tongue, Thranduil." Elrond snapped. "You failed once again to notify me when you were not feeling well enough. You should have thought about that before you fell."

"Hîr Elrond?" Legolas softly said.

"What is it, penneth?" Elrond gave him a little smile.

"What are you going to do with ada?" Elrond's face softened.

"I am going to bring your ada to his room, where I probably will serve him some jucky tea." Glorfindel could not help but smile at his lord. "You will go and stay with Glorfindel. He will bring you together with Elladan and Elrohir back to their naneth." Elrond gently lay Thranduil's arms over his stomach as Glorfindel took place at Thranduil's feet, and Hérion at Thranduil's middle. Legolas reluctantly let Elrond lift Thranduil's head from his lap so he could get up, and out of the way.

"Pen, tâd, nêl." Elrond counted and he and Glorfindel lifted Thranduil just enough, so That Hérion could pull the cloth of the stretcher underneath his king. Legolas quickly managed to place a small kiss on Thranduil's brow before Hérion and Elrond lifted the stretcher.

"I am not an invalid!" Thranduil weakly protested as Elrond and Hérion lifted the stretcher and they made their way to the door. Elrond simply ignored him as they made their way to Thranduil's rooms.

Dictionary

Saes - Please

Pen - One

Tâd - Two

Nêl - Three

Ada/Adar - Father

Aran-nin - My king

Ion-nin - My son

Penneth - Little one

Hannon-le - Thank you

Naeg - Pain

Hîr - Lord

Hest - Captsin


	16. 16: The last straw?

_The last straw?_

"Legolas?" Glorfindel gently asked when Legolas kept looking at the door. "What is it?" He asked when he noticed one of the twins pulled on his sleeve.

"Is Legolas' ada going to be all right?" Elrohir softly asked.

"I think he will be all right. He has your ada with him."

"Ada is the best." Elladan agreed.

"Shall we go and see how your naneth and gwathel are doing? I am sure they are very bored."

"Aye!" The twins grinned before they remembered Legolas.

"But what about Leggy?" Elrohir asked as he looked at Legolas.

"How about we make it your mission to make him smile again?" Glorfindel whispered as he crouched to he was at eye height with the elflings.

"Mission?" Elladan copied confused but full interest. "Sounds like something a warrior would do."

"Aye, it is." Glorfindel agreed while he could not help but smile. "I want you to do your best so that Legolas does not turn sad." Both of the twins nodded.

"When do we start?" Elladan asked.

"When we are back with your naneth." Glorfindel said and gently touched Legolas' shoulder when he stood next to him. "Legolas, will you come with me?"

"Aye." Legolas gave him a small nod. He held onto a fold from Glorfindel's robe as they made it back to the small parlour they used to sit in.

"Already done?" Celebrían asked when they entered the parlour.

"I am afraid so." Glorfindel nodded as he sat down next to the fireplace.

"Did something happen?" She softly asked when she noticed no one else entered.

"Aye." Glorfindel softly said before he lifted Legolas onto his lap.

"Ada fell again." Legolas whimpered before he buried his face in Glorfindel's broad chest. He gently hugged him while he softly stroked the pale blond hair.

"Thranduil got hurt again?"

"Just a little scrape on his face." Glorfindel replied. Even though he did not sound like it, Celebrían could see the worry pour from the crystal blue eyes. "Legolas? Would you like something?" He gently asked when Feren came in with a tray with tea.

"Elky." Legolas said in the robe.

"Hannon-le Feren, maybe a glass of milk would be in the liking of our caun." Feren bowed before he disappeared again. "Elladan? Elrohir? You know where to find Legolas' stuffed elk?"

"Aye!" Both of them replied.

"Do you want to get it for Legolas?"

"Aye!" The twins replied before they started to race off.

"No running!" Celebrían called after them. "What was that about?"

"I made a little thing with Elladan and Elrohir that they are going to try and make Legolas smile as much as possible."

"They seemed rather eager to do something." Celebrían let out a soft chuckle. "If it only was with more happier circumstances."

"Aye." Glorfindel nodded and watched as Feren put down a glass of milk, and only moments later, Elladan and Elrohir burst into the room.

"Legolas!" Both twins shouted as they skipped over to Glorfindel. Legolas slowly turned around to see why the twins shouted his name.

"Elky!" Legolas quietly said as he reached out for his stuffed elk. "Hannon-le." He said as he hugged elky close. Glorfindel helped Legolas sip some milk and after a little while, Elladan and Elrohir managed to convince Legolas to come and play with them.

It was not a comfortable 'ride' if that was how you should call it.

"Would you at least..."

"Nay." Elrond marched straight up to Thranduil's bedroom and put the stretcher down on the bed. "Stay down." He gently lifted Thranduil so that Hérion could pull the stretcher from underneath him. "Hérion? Could you fetch me some tea for Thranduil? If you ask that to Cervus, in the Halls of Healing, he knows what I need."

"Aye, hîr-nin." Hérion said and bowed before he left them. Elrond worked silently as he firstly stripped Thranduil from his shin protectors and boots before he undid him from the other pieces of armoury.

"Elrond?" Thranduil softly asked when Elrond was about to undo him from his tunic.

"What is it, Thranduil?" Elrond asked when he had removed the tunic.

"I could have undressed myself, you know?"

"I would have believed you, but I cannot trust your words anymore." Elrond gently said as he covered Thranduil with a blanket. "Now tell me, how many fingers do you see?"

"Tâd." Thranduil replied while a frown married his face. "That is not right, is it?"

"Nay." Elrond softly replied. It were again three fingers... "I want you to follow my finger, but keep your head still." Elrond held his finger in front of Thranduil's face and slowly moved it to the far left side of Thranduil's vision, so that Thranduil did not need to turn his head yet. He repeated this also with the right side, noting that the left side lagged just the slightest bit behind. "Does it hurt?"

"It is uncomfortable, but not painful."

"Does the brightness hurt?"

"Aye, but it has been worse."

"All right." Elrond closed two out of the three drapes in front of the windows. "Come in." Elrond called when there came a knock from the door.

"Aran-nin, hîr-nin." Feren greeted with a bow. "I do not hope I interrupted something, but I thought it was fair for you to know that caun Legolas seemed upset."

"I am aware." Elrond nodded.

"Is there anything I can provide you with?"

"Some tea for me, saes."

"Anything for you, aran-nin?"

"Nay." Elrond replied before Thranduil could do himself.

"I will return shortly." Feren bowed before he departed. On the same moment as Feren left, Hérion returned with a goblet of tea.

"Hannon-le, Hérion. You may return to the remaining time of your free afternoon." Elrond dismissed him after he handed over the goblet.

"Have a nice afternoon, aran-nin, hîr-nin." Hérion bowed before he left the two alone.

"Can you explain to me why you seemed not to see all the fingers I held up?"

"I am not sure. Sometimes I see spots dancing in my vision, other times everything just seems blurry." Thranduil softly confessed.

"Has this happened before?"

"The blurry edge at my vision, but not the black sports."

"I am going to discuss this thing with Cervus and Tegalad. I am sure Tegalad is capable of running Mirkwood and most of the paperwork for a while. I do not want you to strain yourself, and especially not your eyes. So no heavy reading or anything related. I think for now you still can attend councils. But no reading, for now." Elrond mused out loud.

"I do not wish for the councillors to get involved." Thranduil objected.

"I am afraid that is not your call anymore." Elrond ground out and handed Thranduil the goblet.

"You have no right!"

"I might not, but would gladly fetch Cervus for you. He does have the right to make calls for you as the head-healer of Mirkwood. But I am fairly sure that Cervus would agree with anything I would say." Elrond said. Thranduil knew that he was right. Concerning health had he head-healer the highest call, that in some situations would go even higher than the king's. This was probably such a call. "Now drink your tea before it turns cold."

"Hannon-le." Thranduil softly said when he finished the tea and felt the herbs kick in.

"Now go and nap. I am sure you feel better afterwards." Elrond watched as Thranduil fell asleep while his eyes almost closed. He let out a sigh before he gulped his own cooled tea down. "What am I to do with you?" He whispered to himself before he stood and made his way to the Halls of Healing.

"Suilad Elrond." Cervus greeted when Elrond entered his study.

"Suilad, Cervus."

"How's Thranduil? You had sent Hérion to fetch him some tea?"

"Aye. Thranduil is asleep for now. His eyes are almost closed while he's asleep."

"Almost closed? Then he is worse than the last time I saw him."

"I am afraid so. He almost collapsed again. Luckily he did not black out. He told me he had dark spots in his vision. It also appeared that the edge of his vision turned fussy."

"They must be connected with the headaches he has been having, won't they?"

"I think so too, but why does he have the headaches?"

"I would have no idea. I do not think he is that stressed or emotionally hurt." Cervus mused.

"I still think it is a good idea to take some work from his hands. Having him to do as little reading as possible and make him take a nap after lunch. Further I think he still would be able to attend councils."

"I think that is a very good idea." Cervus agreed.

"I am going to discuss this with Tegalad too, to see if that is possible."

"I think that would be for the best." Cervus nodded. "Can I do anything for you or Thranduil?"

"I think it would be the best to make some new tea. The tea Hérion brought smelled a bit off."

"Did it?"

"Thranduil drank it and appeared to notice nothing, so I deemed that it did not matter. Just to be sure." Elrond said before he departed to Tegalad's study.

"Good morning, aran-nin." Tegalad softly greeted when Thranduil entered the room together with Cervus.

"Good morning." Cervus greeted back when Thranduil did not answer. Thranduil slowly sat down in his chair and watched as the councillors entered one by one.

"Good morning everyone." Tegalad stood when the door was closed and every other councillor sat on their place. "All of you by this time have surely noticed something is going on with aran Thranduil. I am now allowed you to inform that aran Thranduil is not doing so well. Hîr Elrond and Cervus, our head-healer have decided that aran Thranduil has to take it slow until they find that he is doing better. That means for us that we have to take over most of his duties."

"Just hurry up." Thranduil huffed out of annoyance.

"Aran Thranduil will only attend the morning councils, so he is able to rest in the afternoon. If there is important paperwork that needs aran Thranduil's attention, One of us will need to read it to him. The audiences will be delayed until further notice. The remaining of things I will divide among us so we will all do something extra."

"Very well. May health find you soon again." Hérion agreed. "But how had you intended that I would go and do finances? I have not worked with numbers over centuries, neither I am very well with them."

"No worries, hest Hérion. I will take that in account when I divide the things among you."

"Can we start with the first council then?" Thranduil asked while he glared at the chief-councillor.

"Aye, let's start." Tegalad said before he sat down and the first council of the day started.

Thranduil sat propped up against several pillows while Tegalad sat on a nearby chair. He had a tray on his lap filled with several documents that needed the attendance of the king. Tegalad read every single document to Thranduil before he decided if they were to his liking or not. If they were to his liking, he would sign them, and if he did not, Tegalad made sure the noted everything down that needed to change. Thranduil slowly sipped a steaming goblet of tea while he listened to Tegalad.

If this was the way to get things done, so it would be. Thranduil mused as he watched Tegalad's face, trying to read his lips as he spoke. For the moment he blessed himself lucky that he headache was a dull throb, and that he did not need to deal with all the other annoying councillors. He had stated this morning that it was absolutely not justified that anyone else except for healers, family and the chief-councillor would visit him in his chambers. No way that anyone would see him under-dressed like this. Of course Feren had seen him in informal circumstances, but that was yet a whole other story.

"What do you think, aran-nin?" Tegalad asked as he looked up from the paper he had been reading.

"I think it will be well." Thranduil gave a curt nod. Tegalad put the tray over his lap and handed him an inked quill.

"Hannon-le." Tegalad said as he took the tray again after Thranduil had signed.

"Is that all for today?"

"Aye. I am afraid that I will be back with more, tomorrow." Tegalad said as he tidied the documents on the tray. "Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

"Nay, have a good evening." Thranduil greeted and watched as Tegalad left. When the door shut with a soft click, Thranduil let out a soft sigh and let himself sink into the many pillows.

 **-Hi there! I hope you are still enjoying the story. I am asking you again to come up with some ideas that you would like to read about. I just need one more chapter to bridge it to the last chapters I have already written. In the end I hope to hit the 50.000 words, I am currently hitting the 44.000 so... Thank you for your review!-**

Dictionary:

Saes - Please

Suilad - Informal greeting

Tâd - Two

Ada/Adar - Father

Nana/ Naneth - Mother

Gwathel - Sister

Aran-nin - My king

Caun - Prince

Hest - Captain

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord


	17. 17: Memories

_Memories…_

Thranduil slightly shivered as the wind howled and tugged on his strands of hair. He slowly walked over the snow-cleared paths of the small garden. He had a need of fresh air, and his balcony had not satisfied him. He had been locked up in his room far too long. He stopped in front of the large tree in the middle of the garden and placed his hand on the dark bark. A gentle tingling ran up his fingers as he made contact.

"Suilad, mellon-nin." Thranduil whispered as he gently ran his fingers over the rough surface. Thranduil remembered his father when he was just a little elfling himself. This was the first tree he had climbed with help of Oropher.

 _"Ada! Ada, look!" He had cheered when he managed to haul himself onto the branch._

 _"Be careful, ion-nin." Oropher had gently called as he sat down on the stone bench just below the branch._

 _"I will!" Little Thranduil said back as he shuffled over the branch to settle against the trunk with his back, letting his little legs dangle on either side of the branch. The leaves of the tree had gently rustled in a congratulation. "Ada! Ada, look at me!" He had called again, a little while later. He stood on the branch, and held onto a smaller branch to keep his balance._

 _"Be careful." Oropher warned again as he stood from the bench to properly see what Thranduil was doing._

 _"Ohh." Thranduil softly cheered as a beautiful orange butterfly fluttered by and decided to settle for Thranduil's nose. As if faith decided to, Thranduil sneezed. The butterfly slowly fluttered away as on the same moment Thranduil's little feet slipped and his grip on the smaller branch was not strong enough to keep him from falling. Not a moment later, he lay in the awaiting arms of his father, while a half tree worth of leaves showered down upon them._

 _"What did I just told you?" Oropher all but snapped before he put Thranduil on his feet and brushed the leaves from his robe._

 _"Goheno nin, ada." Thranduil ducked his head._

 _"We shall see that tonight. Freshen yourself up before you come and join me for luncheon." Oropher said before he gently picked a leaf from his ruffled hair. "You look like a sapling." The elf let out a small chuckle before he walked back inside..._

Thranduil gently stroked the rough bark again. His father had continued to call him sapling for quite some time. It was because of the tree that nothing serious had happened to him. The tree had slowed his fall with his leaves just enough for Oropher to catch him just in time. Thranduil broke the contact with the tree before he slowly continued to walk. A little smile played on his lips as he watched the snow covered landscape. He had always loved the winter with its views, especially when it neared spring. As elfling he had watched the snow for countless hours being determent to see the first little plant poke through the fluffy white blanket. All though his childhood he had made little trips either to the garden or even clearings in the forest at moonlight winters to enjoy the serene calmness that always would settle over him. Usually it would be so quiet that the soft movement from the snow underneath his boots could be unbelievably loud.

He would watch the stars and moon for hours, enjoying the combination with the white surroundings. Oropher had never been pleased when he made such little trips. Usually he would get a punishment or something but usually he would be waved off or something similar. Except for that time when he had decided to visit lake town, to see what the edain were doing to pass the time in the winter...

 _An adolescent Thranduil sat on the back of his faithful steed as he rode over the narrow path that led from the elven stronghold to the edge of the lake. He had always wondered what the edain did when there was snow. Today he had finally managed to sneak away and even managed to take his horse along. When he finally reached Lake Town, there was a lot of rather exited shouting going along. He dismounted and let his horse go free before he entered Lake Town by foot. All the boats were frozen into the ice while the boards themselves were slippery from the snow and ice. It was not as quiet as what Thranduil had expected. Children still played among the water edge as well as on top of the ice or in the snow._

 _"How you do that?" Thranduil managed to speak in Westron tongue. His scholar was not too keen in teaching him how to speak in other languages than the Sindarin and Silvan._

 _"Do what?" A small boy asked as he neared the elf._

 _"Going on the ice?" Thranduil frowned. He once had tried to walk on the ice, but somehow, he had woken a day later with quite a nasty bump on his head._

 _"Just like this!" The boy showed him how he moved around over the ice. Thranduil carefully put his foot on the ice while he sat onto the side of the dock. Maybe this ice was different from the ice he had encountered? "No, silly!" The boy laughed as he quickly returned to Thranduil._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"You need these." The boy said and lifted one of his feet from the ice to show him a small wooden shape that he had strapped underneath his boot._

 _"May I try?"_

 _"Yes." The boy sat down next to Thranduil and undid the straps before he helped Thranduil strap them underneath his boots. "Now stand and push yourself off." The boy instructed and watched as Thranduil stumbled along, trying to find his footing on the ice. "Wait a moment!" The boy called and returned a moment later with another pair of wood things and strapped underneath his own shoes again. "Watch me." The boy helped Thranduil get along over the ice. It was quite a nce feeling, having the wind in his face and his hair flying behind. First it had been really strange with the wooden shapes under his boot, but after a while he managed quite well._

 _"I think I should return home." Thranduil quietly said as he suddenly noticed that it started to get dark._

 _"I need to get home as well." The boy said as he undid the straps and stepped back on the dock. Thranduil undid his as well and handed them back to the boy._

 _"Hannon-le." Thranduil smiled._

 _"Sorry?" The boy frowned. He had never heard such word._

 _"Th-thank you?" Thranduil managed to say after a moment of hard thinking on what the translation was._

 _"You're welcome. I had fun today!" The boy said before it ran off, and waved at him before he disappeared behind one of the houses. When He stood outside of Lake Town, Thranduil whistled, calling his horse. When he was mounted, he rode back to the stronghold as swift as his horse was capable of._

 _"Do you want to explain yourself?" Oropher's voice sounded through the courtyard as he neared the stables..._

Thranduil had not even noticed that he had stopped walking before he realized in what part of the garden he had ended up in.

He felt his heart ache for his late wife as he saw a single rose bloom. She had her own little flowerbed she used to tend daily. She loved her roses almost as much as she had loved her family.

 _It was on such a cold day what she had burst into his study with the biggest smile adorning her fair face. Her eyes shone like a thousand stars._

 _"I believe we are going to be parents." She had all but shouted before she sat down in front of the fire. Thranduil had almost spilled his inkwell when she had suddenly burst into the room, but now his parchment was ruined when he dropped his quill._

 _"I am sorry?" Thranduil asked as he got up from behind his desk and knelled in front of her. She brightly smiled at him and cupped his cheek._

 _"I am sure of it." She softly said. "I am with child."_

 _"Have you seen a healer?" Thranduil asked as he sandwiched her hands._

 _"Nay, I have not. I do not need a healer to know so. I will see a healer if that settles your nerve."_

 _"It would, meleth-nin."_

 _"Then I will go there soon. Are you busy?"_

 _"Nothing that cannot wait." Thranduil smiled as he quickly moved aside when his wife stood._

 _"I wish to show you something." She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him with her all outside until she halted in front of the flowerbed she tends. "Is it not pretty?" She softly asked as they both watched a pale pink rose._

 _"It is." Thranduil reached out and brushed the snow from it leaves._

 _"A green leaf." She said and Thranduil could not help but smile at his wife. He would become a father..._

Thranduil reached out to the rose and gently brushed the snow away.

"Ai meleth-nin." Thranduil whispered. He quickly drew his hand away and saw a single drop of blood well up. "What have I done wrong?" He asked the flower. The drop of blood stained the snow red. Thranduil closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh before he slowly continued his way.

On the other side of the garden, Thranduil sat down on a stone bench after he cleared it from snow. Thranduil let his head rest in his hands while he stared at the snow covered plants on the other side of the path.

Thranduil almost jumped a foot when something suddenly touched him.

"Easy there." Feren softly said as he sat down next to the king. "I had no means of startling you, aran-nin"

"Feren." Thranduil breathed as he eyed the faithful servant.

"May I ask you what you are doing outside?"

"I needed some fresh air." Thranduil told him as he felt the warmth of Feren's hand seep through his robe between his shoulders. It made a shiver run down his spine.

"I think you had your fair share of fresh air for today." Feren said with a soft smile. "We have been searching for you for over an hour."

"We? Over an hour?" Thranduil copied. He had not been so long outside, had he?

"Hîr Elrond, Cervus. and several others." Feren nodded as he looked at the pale features of his king. His lips started to take a blue hue and Thranduil's eyes were a bit misty. If he had not seen it now, he would have never believed if anyone told them that there was a single tear track running over his king's cheek. "Aye, and I think it is time for you to get back inside." Feren stood and offered Thranduil a hand. Thranduil looked at the hand for a moment before he took the offered hand and hauled himself on his feet again. Feren walked a step behind Thranduil, much closer than he usually would. Lord Elrond had warned him to stay close as he had found him, so he could quickly come to aid of the king as he was still not well.

The moment they stepped inside, Feren blessed Elrond's warning. As the warm air hit Thranduil, he swayed on his feet. Feren gently but quickly lowered Thranduil to sit on the floor, not wishing to take the risk of falling.

"Easy there. Everything is well." Feren gently whispered as he supported the tall frame of Thranduil. A couple of moments later Thranduil straitened himself, when the bout of dizziness had passed.

"Feren?" Thranduil softly asked.

"Aye, aran-nin?"

"Will you stop cuddling me?"

"Goheno nin." Feren said as he let go of his king while a rosy colour spread over his cheeks.

"Hannon-le." Thranduil said as he climbed on his feet, aided by Feren and the nearby wall. Feren had to watch his step so that he kept walking behind Thranduil.

"Aran-nin? Would it not better for you to return to your bedroom?"

"I do not wish to go and sleep." Thranduil said before he opened the door to his study. There burned no fire in the fireplace, but that did not appear to bother Thranduil as he sat down behind his desk.

"Would you mind fetching me a goblet of tea?" Thranduil softly asked. "Saes."

"Right away, aran-nin." Feren replied.

 **-Hi there! I hope you liked the chapter! I am asking you again to come up with some ideas that you would like to read about. I just need one more chapter to bridge it to the last chapters I have already written. Thank you for your review!-**

Dictionary:

Suilad - Informal greeting

Meleth-nin - My love

Ada/Adar - Father

ion-nin - My Son

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Aran-nin - My king

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord

Saes - Please


	18. 18: Drawing

**-AN/ Hi There! I firstly want to thank you for all the amazing reviews I am getting! They really make me smile! The credit for this chapter goes to Dreamgoneby for the suggestion, thank you! I hope you will like it. Enjoy!-**

 _Drawing._

"Legolas?" Will you play with us?" Elladan asked after they had finished breakfast.

"Okay." Legolas nodded and glanced over to Celebrían and Elrond.

"Go and play then." Celebrían dismissed them from breakfast with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"What do you want to play?" Elrohir asked once they had arrived at Legolas room, together with Anameleth.

"I want to draw." Legolas declared.

"I will go and fetch those things." Anameleth offered and returned several moments later. She carried several pieces of parchment and a small wooden box. The drawing supplies were very limited, but it was better than the mess painting would create, would it not?

The three elflings lay on their stomach's in the middle of Legolas' room. Anameleth sat near the window while she read a book while she occasionally glanced over to her three charges.

"What are you drawing?" Elladan asked after a while as he lent on one of his elbows to get a peek at Legolas' parchment.

"Ada and me." Legolas replied while he continued to draw one of the many flowers.

"I am making a drawing for ada and nana too." Elrohir replied as he looked up to his twin.

"I do not know what to draw." Elladan sighed as he rolled from his stomach to his back, now looking at the adorned ceiling of Legolas' room. Eventually Elladan decided to draw his toy horse.

"Shall we go and see if lunch is already served?" Anameleth asked as she watched over Legolas' shoulder.

"I am almost finished." Legolas said and Elrohir nodded.

"I am hungry!" Elladan jumped on his feet. Anameleth quickly readied a small basin with water and a washcloth.

"Let's clean you up before we go and eat, otherwise they might see you as dwarves."

"I am no dwarf." Legolas exclaimed before he let Anameleth wash his hands and face. Both Elladan's and Elorhir's face and hands were washed before they made it over to the dining hall. Both Glorfindel and Erestor were already present. Just when all three elflings were seated, Celebrían and Elrond arrived.

"What did you do all morning?" Celebrían asked with a smile.

"I made a picture!" Legolas proudly told her.

"That is wonderful!"

"I am going to give it to ada when I can go to him again."

"I am sure he will like it." Celebrían said and Elrond nodded.

"I thought it was a good idea to go and read something with you all." Erestor said when they had finished they lunch.

"You going to read us a story?" Elladan asked. This was better than to draw.

"I thought you could reach each other a story." Erestor nodded.

"I think that that is a very good idea." Elrond nodded. Staying in Mirkwood would be no excuse to delay any form of knowledge being taught.

Thranduil stifled a yawn. He had awoken from his nap not an hour ago. He still deemed in unnecessary that he needed to nap after lunch, yet now he had napped and was still tired.

"Aran-nin?" Tegalad softly asked in the half darkened room.

"Aye?"

"Would you like to finish this report, or would you wish that I leave now?"

"Finish the report." Thranduil nodded, otherwise he would have to listen to that all over again. After Tegalad had finished reading, Thranduil signed the report.

"Is there anything you need before I will leave you be?"

"Would you sent Legolas to me?"

"I shall send Legolas for you. Anything else?"

"Nay, hannon-le."

"Then I bid you a good afternoon, aran-nin." Tegalad bowed before he left.

"Tegalad, what can I do for you?" Elrond greeted as Tegalad entered the parlour they sat in.

"I came here with the request of aran Thranduil to fetch his ion."

"Legolas?" Elrond softly called the attention of the little Mirkwood prince from where he was playing with his sons.

"What is it?" Legolas asked as he stood next to Elrond.

"Shall we go and see your ada?"

"Can I?"

"Your ada asked for you." Tegalad confirmed.

"Can we go then?"

"Aye, we can go." Elrond chuckled as he arose. "Was there anything else?"

"Nay, hîr-nin." Tegalad bowed again and left together with Elrond who was almost dragged forward by Legolas.

"Slow down a little, Legolas." Elrond gently said as they turned to the corner where the royal quarters where positioned. Tegalad turned in another hallway, going back to his study.

"Ada?" Legolas softly called as he pushed open the door, not giving Elrond the chance to knock first.

"Legolas?" Thranduil softly asked as he heard his son's voice. Moments later he felt the mattress dip on his right side.

"Suilad Ada." Legolas softly said before he placed a small kiss on Thranduil's cheek. The scrapes from his latest fall were finally healed, but they had taken more than a week to heal, instead of only a couple of days.

"What is it, ion-nin?" Thranduil lifted his right arm, and not a moment later, Legolas was sprawled all over him in a tight hug. Thranduil gently caressed Legolas' soft locks.

"I missed you."

"I did too." Thranduil agreed. "Tell me, what did you do all day long?"

"I played with 'Dan and 'Ro. Erestor made us read small stories."

"Did Erestor? What were the stories about?"

"He made three little stories about a duckling, a horse and a squirrel!"

"Really? What did they do?"

"Well, the duckling went out swimming with his brothers and sisters while the horse... It was a Rohan horse who went out riding with its master!" Legolas enthusiastically told his father. "And the squirrel thought to be funny throwing nuts!"

"That must have been one naughty squirrel."

"It was!" Legolas giggled.

"What did you do else today?"

"I made a picture for you!" Legolas told him and after a moment his eyes grew big. "I forgot to bring it!" Legolas exclaimed. He scrambled from the bed and quickly made it out of the room. Elrond shared a smile with Thranduil. Only moments later, Legolas entered the room again, with a slightly crumpled piece of parchment in his hands. "Look!" Legolas said as he laid the piece of parchment on the bed before he climbed up there himself. "That is you..." Legolas pointed on the taller of the two figurines. "And that am I..." Legolas pointed at the other figure in his drawing.

"And what are they doing?" Thranduil asked as he looked at the pictures.

"Walking in the forest, watching the fireflies and flowers."

"That is a very pretty picture." Thranduil praised. He had taken Legolas on a warm summer evening back into the garden to watch the fireflies. Legolas had loved it, claiming that the stars had decided to come down to be with them.

"You like it?"

"I do." Thranduil smiled. He listened and enjoyed Legolas happy chatter, filling himself with the energy.

"Dinner will be served soon." Elrond said as he stood. He had also enjoyed Legolas happy chatter for quite a while. "I will go back to my family now."

"Do I need to come with you?" Legolas asked when he looked up to the Imladris healer.

"I think your ada wishes to dine together with you, am I right Thranduil?"

"I would like it very much if you would stay with me." Thranduil agreed with a smile.

"Okay." Legolas happily said.

"But if you are going to stay here with eating, you must go and sit on a chair." Elrond said and put the chair down next to Thranduil. Elrond gently sat Legolas down in the chair. "Anameleth will come for you when it is time for you to go and sleep." Elrond said before he left them alone. It did not take long before Feren showed his face.

"Good evening, aran-nin, caun-nin." Feren bowed before he actually entered. "I have come here to serve you dinner." He said as he placed a tray on Thranduil's lap. He also handed Legolas a smaller tray with his dinner.

"Hannon-le Feren." Thranduil nodded.

"Hannon-le." Legolas copied while he smiled at Feren.

"Is there anything else I can provide you with?

"I would like to have some wine."

"Very well." Feren bowed before he quickly disappeared, only to return a moment later with a pitcher and a goblet.

"Can I have some too?" Legolas asked as he watched Feren fill his father's goblet with a dark red liquid.

"You can have a little sip from mine if you would like." Thranduil offered.

"Saes."

"There you go, aran-nin." Feren smiled as he handed back the goblet.

"Hannon-le." Thranduil took the goblet and held the goblet as Legolas guided the rim to his lips. Legolas pretty face scrunched up in disgust.

"Jucky!" Legolas exclaimed as he swallowed. "Why do you like that ada?"

"Because I do not think that wine is jucky." Thranduil chuckled and took a sip himself.

"But why?"

"Because I am a big elf."

"When I am a big elf I will go and like that too?" Legolas frowned while Feren unsuccessfully hid a smile.

"I do not know. Maybe." Thranduil shrugged before he started eating. "You are dismissed, Feren. I will call for you if we require anything else."

"Good evening, aran-nin, caun-nin." Feren bowed before he left. The remainder of dinner passed quietly between father and son.

"I think it is time for you to go and sleep." Thranduil said after a while with cuddling with Legolas.

"I do not want to go and sleep." Legolas protested while he tightened his grip on Thranduil's nightgown.

"I do not think it will be long before Anameleth will be here." Thranduil replied as he cast a look outside.

"Can't I sleep here with you?"

"I think Elrond will get angry at me, besides, you are no small elfling anymore." When Legolas had been quite a bit smaller he had often taken him back to his bed, as Legolas had trouble sleeping. It also served well to help keep his own night terrors at bay. It calmed his mind to know that life was still worth fighting for, as well as to know that his only family was with him, safe in his arms.

"I am not such a big elf!" Legolas pouted. Thranduil let out a soft chuckle.

"Why don't you show me that you are a big elf?" Thranduil properly lay down. He was growing more tired by the moment. "Why don't you sing me a good night song? I am growing quite sleepy." He admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Okay ada." Legolas softly replied as Legolas tucked the blankets around Thranduil's shoulders and settled next to Thranduil's head. He gently kissed Thranduil's brow, just like Thranduil would have done if the roles were switched, and Legolas gently started to pet the pale golden locks. Thranduil let out a soft sigh, as he listened to Legolas' song.

 _"Sing all ye joyful, now sing all together!_

 _The wind's in the tree-top, the wind's in the heather;_

 _The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower,_

 _And bright are the windows of Night in her tower."_

Legolas softly sang the first part of his favourite lullaby. Legolas widely yawned, earning a small smile from Thranduil. Anameleth had arrived as Legolas sang. She had not decided to knock, not wanting to distribute the lovely moment. She softly opened the door and stood there, watching Legolas battle his own weariness.

 _"Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together!_

 _Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather!"_ Legolas yawned again.

 _"The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting;_

 _Merry is May-time, and merry our meeting."_

Legolas had continued even slower and softer, now that he blinked rapidly, fighting to stay awake and finish the song.

 _"Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him!_

 _Wind him in slumber and there let us leave him!_

 _The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow!_

 _Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!_

 _Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn!_

 _Fall Moon! Dark be the land!_

 _Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash, and Thorn!_

 _Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand!"_

Anameleth softly sang as she walked to Thranduil's bed and gently gathered Legolas in her arms. She pulled away a stray hair from Thranduil's face. He was already deep asleep, his eyes closed and breathing deep. With Legolas safely cradled in her arms and the king asleep, she finished the song.

"Time to put you to bed, penneth." She softly said before she turned to leave. Legolas let out a soft sigh as he relaxed in Anameleth's arms, and let sleep finally overtake him.

 **-AN/ The verse used: Elvish Lullaby from The fellowship of the Ring- J.R.R. Tolkien.-**

Dictionary:

Suilad - Informal greeting

Nana - Naneth - Mother

Ada/Adar - Father

ion-nin - My Son

Aran-nin - My king

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord

Saes - Please

Caun-nin - My Prince

Penneth - Little one


	19. 19: Mother Hen

_Mother hen_

"Feren?" Thranduil softly asked as he looked up from the tray Feren had put in his lap only moments ago.

"Aye, aran-nin?" Feren softly asked as he turned to face the king.

"There is a small wooden box in the bottom of my closet. Would you mind fetching it for me?"

"Nay, aran-nin." Feren replied as he walked to Thranduil's closet and opened it. At the bottom in the far right corner there was a small box made from ash wood. "Is this the box?" Feren asked as he showed the box to Thranduil.

"Aye, hannon-le." Thranduil replied as he took the small carved box.

"Aran-nin? May I ask you what you are doing?" Feren asked as Thranduil moved to put the tray away.

"I have no appetite." Thranduil softly told him as he gently caressed the carved design of leaves in the lid of the box.

"I must ask you to eat something. You have been eating very little the last couple of days." Feren gently told him.

"I care not." Thranduil said, not looking up to Feren.

"But I do. Eat a little." Feren said as he picked up the tray fron the nightstand and carefully put it back on Thranduil's lap.

"Nay. Leave me be, Feren." Thranduil ordered, pushing the tray away.

"I will leave you be when you have eaten something." Feren firmly said, holding the tray in place while he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You should follow my orders." Thranduil said when he finally lifted his gaze from the box.

"I have orders, from hîr Cervus and hîr Elrond."

"I will eat later on." Thranduil said, hoping to satisfy Feren.

"That will not do with my order from hîr Elrond." Feren told him as he gently took hold of the box.

"You are not to play mother hen over me!" Thranduil bit out, not budging in letting Feren take the box. The corners of Feren's mouth twitched into a smile. He had always been mother hen over Thranduil. He knew Thranduil from only when they were elflings. They had grown up together, and long before he knew himself, it had been decided that he would be Thranduil's personal servant and bodyguard if it needed to come that far. He loved Thranduil like a big brother, and he would go to Valinor and back if he asked him.

"I fear that is basically my job description." Feren smiled at his king. "Saes, mellon-nin. Just eat a little bit." Feren hated to see Thranduil weak like this. The last couple of days he had fallen more ill unfortunately. The headaches did not seem to go away that easily now, making him nauseous or dizzy when he tried to get up. Tegalad had now only a maximum of one report he would do in the afternoon while Elrond had forbidden to let him leave his bed. Thranduil had protested at first, deeming himself quite capable of leaving his bed. That was quickly proven wrong when he tried to get up, and almost had fallen because of a dizzy spell. Luckily or not, he often had visitors, mostly Tegalad or Hérion that kept him informed of what was going on in and around the stronghold.

"Let go of the box then." Thranduil said while he pulled the box free from Feren's grasp and put it down next to his pillow.

"Will you eat something then?" Thranduil huffed as he slowly started eating.

"I have had quite enough." Thranduil softly said as he had finished about half of everything on the tray.

"You have eaten more than I expected." Feren praised with a little smile. Feren picked up a napkin from the tray and started to wipe away some crumbs.

"I can do that myself, thank you very much." Thranduil swatted away Feren's hand as he wiped his own face clean. Feren simply smirked and waited until Thranduil had finished cleaning himself up.

"I shall leave you be then." Feren said as he picked up they tray. He watched as Thranduil picked up the box, and the moment he did so, his eyes became a bit misted over. With a little sad smile on his face, Feren left his friend alone, resuming his duties.

Feren knew what was in the box. Thranduil mused as he opened the box and looked at the contents. Thranduil picked up a small acorn, giving it a little smile as he turned it around between his index finger and thumb.

 _Thranduil lay long out on a small patch of grass basking in the afternoon sun. He had been on quite a scout with his troop and now finally being able to enjoy a free moment. Father probably would be angry he had snuck out again, but it would all be worth it, even more than he would have imagined at first._

 _Thranduil opened his eyes when something hit his left knee. When he did not see anything around, he shrugged and closed his eyes. Alas, moments later, his lower left leg was hit. Thranduil opened his eyes again and propped himself up on his right elbow to get a better look at his surroundings. 'An acorn?' Thranduil frowned as he picked up the small projectile that had hit him. 'It was end of summer, yet not that early for acorns, was it?' Thranduil wondered when yet another projectile managed to hit him on the left side of his head. Thranduil's head whipped around, just in time to see the bushes move ever so slightly._

 _"Who is there? Show yourself!" Thranduil called as he slowly climbed on his feet. His right hand went to his left hip, where he discovered that his sword was not present. Mentally cursing himself that he went out without weapons, he walked over to the edge of the clearing. Hand to hand fight had to do then._

 _"Show yourself now, and I make sure you will not be harmed." Thranduil called. When he was but a few paces away from the bush, the intruder made a dash for it. In a split second, Thranduil was running through the undergrowth trying to get a glimpse of his 'attacker'. Even for an elf, the thick undergrowth was not quite funny as it occasionally scratched the fair skin of the prince._

 _"Daro!" Thranduil called as he managed to catch a glimpse of golden hair. As they exited the undergrowth to a small path, he suddenly found himself face first into the dirt._

 _"And you call yourself hest? Or should a say caun?" A soft voice sounded from quite above him. Thranduil crawled up from the dirt so he was sitting on his knees. Before him there stood a lady, dressed in a clad green tunic and leggings. Several leaves stuck in her golden hair, while her eyes, well those sparkled with merit as they were as blue as the sky on a clear spring day._

 _"Hey!" Thranduil called as she pelted another acorn right on his brow. Thranduil rubbed the place of impact, while the girl in front of him grinned. After a moment she held out her hand and helped Thranduil to his feet._

 _"It is not my fault that you are an easy target." She smiled as she gave Thranduil a light shove, before she bolted off again._

 _"Daro!" Thranduil called as he started to follow her. "You are not that easy to get away from me!" He called up behind her. Thranduil quickly skidded to a stop when he had realised they were back at the stronghold, where the girl stood next to his father._

 _"What am I to do with you, ion-nin?" Oropher shook his head. "You look like a filthy adan." Oropher turned to leave. "Clean yourself up before you join dinner." When he walked inside he noticed he was still holding the acorn…_

"I miss you so much, melleth-nin." Thranduil whispered as he put the acorn carefully back into the box. There were several other trinkets in the box like a piece of wood, that Thranduil had carved himself in a shape of an animal, with help of Oropher. He had been very proud at the accomplishment, even if it was very hard to make out it supposed the be a bunny. Among there was also a piece of a broken shaft of an arrow. It was from the very first arrow Legolas had ever shot with his help. The most room in the box was taken by a part of a broken toy sword. Thranduil smiled to himself as he picked up the piece of wood. He wondered if Feren remembered...

 _A small Feren and Thranduil stood next to each other, watching the warriors practise on the training field._

 _"Do you think I will become a good warrior when we grow up?" Thranduil asked Feren after a while._

 _"I think you need to practise a lot. I will practise with you if you want too." Feren offered._

 _"But we do not have a sword." Thranduil huffed before his head snapped up and a grin spread over his face. "I know where we can get one!" Thranduil cheered as he started to make his way over to the storage room where he knew his ada's sword was kept._

 _"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Feren asked as they walked into the armoury._

 _"Aye. Then we can practise and become the best warriors." Thranduil nodded as he tried to pull out a sword from its holder. "Feren can you help me?" Little Thranduil asked when he could not free the sword on his own. Together they pulled and managed to free the weapon. "Now we need to get one for you." Thranduil looked around for another suitable sword for his friend. The sword they had pulled out was about as big as Thranduil was himself._

 _"What do you think you are doing?" A voice sounded from behind. Both Thranduil and Feren let go of the sword they were freeing, both falling on their behinds in the progress._

 _"Ohw." Feren cried as he slowly stood again and rubbed his behind._

 _"I want to be a warrior too." Thranduil said as he looked up the stern looking face of the captain._

 _"And you think you can accomplish that by handling way too big and heavy swords?"_

 _"They are not too big." Thranduil protested._

 _"Your adar will have my head if he saw you in here." The captain quickly shooed them out of the armoury. "Give me a moment, then I will give you something you can practise with." The captain said when Thranduil was about to protest again. A couple of moments later, the captain returned and handed the two elflings each a wooden toy sword._

 _"This is not a real sword!" Thranduil protested as he stuck out his bottom lip and pouted._

 _"You are also too small for a real sword. We do not want you to get hurt. With these you can already practise your footing and handling. You still need to grow and get stronger before you are ready to handle a real sword and become a warrior." The captain told him gently but sternly before he left them alone, continuing the practise._

 _"You are wounded!" Feren called as he poked Thranduil in his leg with the toy sword. Feren giggled before he bolted away, Thranduil quickly following, while he held his 'sword' ready._

He really should ask Feren if he remembered. Thranduil put the part of the toy sword away as he picked up the last trinket from the box.

 _Thranduil slowly walked while he carried a basket in his left hand, while his right arm was linked with his wife. Legolas curiously peered around from her shoulder. Today was a beautiful spring day, and he had decided that it was too good to simply let it pass. He had sent all the councillors away and let the cook pack a basket. Thranduil smiled as he spread a blanket on the grass and put the basket in the middle._

 _"I am very glad we are able to enjoy this beautiful day together." She smiled as she sat Legolas down on the blanket. Legolas happily babbled as he crawled over to his father._

 _"I am very glad as well. Before we know, this one is running around already." Thranduil smiled as he picked up Legolas and tickled his stomach, making Legolas shriek with laughter. Both Thranduil and his wife joined the laughter. After a little cuddling, Thranduil set Legolas back on the blanket. They lunched together, enjoying the peaceful surroundings._

 _"Legolas, come back!" Thranduil called after a while when he noticed Legolas had crawled further than he liked. Thranduil quickly stood and picked up Legolas. Legolas let out a little cry when something fell from his little hand. Thranduil bent to retrieve a small white stone. Legolas eagerly grabbed the little white stone back._

 _"We should keep a good eye on this one if he already gets into mischief." She smiled as she received Legolas._

Thranduil put the small white stone back in the box and closed the lid. "And mischievously he is." Thranduil whispered with a sad smiled as he put the box aside and slowly fell asleep. A little while later Feren entered to see that Thranduil finally had fallen asleep.

"Sleep well, mellon-nin." Feren whispered as he covered Thranduil properly with the blankets. With a little smile Feren left Thranduil to sleep.

 **-AN/ So, a few more memories from Thranduil, since you liked the others! I really do not see Thranduil as someone who would be very attatched to objects, that is most likely why he would hide them in the bottem of his closet. And so I think that Feren is the one Thranduil would trust the most.-**

Dictionary:

Melleth-nin - My love

Ada/Adar - Father

Hest - Captain

Caun - Prince

Daro! - Stop!

Ion-nin - My son

Adan - Man

Aran-nin - My king

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord

Saes - Please

Mellon-nin - My friend


	20. 20: Family feeling

_Family feeling_

"Nay, I do not want you to bring Legolas." Thranduil said, his voice angry, but lacking the usual power.

"Legolas has not seen you in several days. He is very sad and worried." Elrond softly said. Elladan and Elrohir did their best to keep Legolas smiling, but they only could do so much.

"Nay." Thranduil firmly said.

"You know I cannot keep him away for much longer. He loves you Thranduil, that is why he misses you."

"I care not. I do not want him to see me like this." It hurt too much to not be there for Legolas, as well as the reminder of his beloved lady.

"Fine." Elrond sighed. "Then go and try to sleep." Thranduil huffed, but did not reply. It took Thranduil not very long to fall asleep. When Elrond was sure Thranduil would stay asleep, he left him alone and went to Legolas' room.

"Can I go and see ada?" Legolas asked as soon as he saw Elrond.

"I am afraid your ada is asleep now."

"Oh." Legolas said as his face fell. "When can I go and see ada? I really want to see him."

"Goheno nin, Legolas. I do not know." Elrond softly said. "Why don't you go and play with 'Dan and 'Ro?"

"I do not want to play anymore." Legolas softly said. "I want to cuddle with ada." Elrond gently scooped Legolas up and softly hugged him.

"I know your ada's cuddles are much better, but would you mind cuddling with me for a while?" As response buried Legolas his face in the crook of Elrond's neck. Elrond sat down with him and gently rubbed the elfling's back. Elrond felt bad for Legolas. He had to go and take Legolas to him, if he liked it or not. In the meantime, he hoped he could offer Legolas some comfort by simply holding him close.

.

"Shall we go and see if your ada is awake?" Elrond asked when they had finished dinner. "We shall be back soon." Legolas took Elrond's hand as they walked together to Thranduil's room. Elrond knocked before he entered the room, seeing that Thranduil was just awakening. "Good evening, Thranduil." Elrond softly greeted.

"Elrond?" Thranduil asked.

"It is I, aye. I brought Legolas with me."

"How is it that I was not clear to you when I told you not to bring him." Thranduil said with a cold voice.

"Thranduil, just let Legolas give you a hug." Elrond softly said.

"Nay." Thranduil simply refused. Legolas was not supposed to see how weak he felt. "I do not want him here." Legolas looked up at Elrond with his big watery eyes.

"Saes Thranduil."

"Ada?"

"Nay."

"I think we should better go." Elrond softly said as he picked up Legolas. "I am truly sorry, penneth. Wish your ada a good night, Legolas." Elrond held Legolas so that Legolas was able to kiss Thranduil's forehead.

"Good night ada." Legolas whispered while his voice softly quivered, while through the whole time, Thranduil kept glaring at the Imladris healer, not daring to look at his son.

"Good night." Thranduil said before Elrond left the room with Legolas upon his arm. The moment Elrond stepped through the door, tears started to stream over Legolas' cheeks. Both failed to notice that Thranduil's eyes were watery as well.

"Ai, penneth." Elrond softly whispered at a loss for words himself. It was outright rude of Thranduil to send his son away like that. Elrond walked to Legolas' room where he sat down with him on the large chair in one of the corners. He whispered nothings in Legolas' ear as his sobs did not seem to stop. Eventually, Elrond lost track of time as the voice of Anameleth shook him out of his musings.

"Hîr Elrond?" She softly asked.

"Anameleth?" Elrond asked as he remembered where he was.

"What happened?" She softly asked as she looked over Legolas' tear stained face.

"Thranduil sent him away without another glance. He did not allow Legolas to even give him a hug."

"Ai, poor Legolas." Anameleth softly said as she brushed the soft strands of hair out of his face. "Shall I put him to bed? You also have two elflings waiting for you."

"Hannon-le, Anameleth." Elrond offered her a little smile as he stood and carefully handed over a sleeping Legolas.

"Go and tend your elflings." She smiled as she cradled Legolas close to her.

.

It was already late in the morning when Legolas awoke. He rubbed his eyes before he got out of bed and dressed himself as best as he could. If ada does not want me, I will go. Legolas decided as he exited his room and went to his father's room. Legolas did not knock before he opened the door and glanced around. When he found Thranduil deeply asleep and no one there, Legolas quietly went inside. He climbed on the bed and softly kissed Thranduil's brow.

"Goheno nin, I will go now." As response Thranduil let out a soft sigh. Legolas briefly wondered why his ada's eyes were tightly closed before he scrambled off the bed and left the room again. He closed the door before he made it over to the dining hall, in the hope he would find someone there.

"Good morning, penneth." Celebrían greeted when she encountered the little prince in the hallway.

"Suilad." Legolas softly greeted as he walked to the parlor the Peredhel family normally sat in. There he found Elrond with Elladan, Elrohir and a very cheery Arwen. Arwen happily babbled away, happy with the attention she received from her brothers. Elladan and Elrohir sat on both sides of Elrond whose lap was occupied with the babbling bundle. Elrohir giggled as Arwen managed to grab his finger and tightly held on to it.

With a little sad smile Legolas left the parlor without making himself known to them. He returned to his room where he curled up on his bed, hugging elky. It was luckily not long before Anameleth came to check upon her little charge. She found it quite curious that Legolas was fully dressed while he lay on his bed.

"Good morning, Legolas." She softly said, not to startle him. Legolas slowly turned around, showing his tear-stained face to his nanny.

"Ai, Legolas." Anameleth softly said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Is there anything you want me to do?" Legolas did not move, only the tears came faster down his cheeks. Anameleth gently picked up Legolas and sat him down on her lap.

"I want nana." Legolas managed to choke out between his sobs as Anameleth gently pressed him against her in her embrace. He felt alone, even though he knew he was never truly alone.

"Iston, penneth." Anameleth whispered in his ear as she gently started to rock him, hoping Legolas would calm down a little bit. "I know I am not your nana, but I will be always here for you." Anameleth started to hum a nursery song she knew Legolas liked.

 _"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Softly blows over Lullaby bay_

 _It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

 _Waiting, to sail your worries away_

 _It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

 _And your boat waits down by the key_

 _The winds of night, so softly are sighing_

 _Soon they will fly your troubles to sea_

 _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

 _Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_

 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Sail far away from Lullaby Bay…"_

It took Legolas a good half hour before the sobs had turned into sniffles. Anameleth gently wiped away the tears with a handkerchief and let Legolas blow his nose. "Shall we go and have something to drink?"

"Aye." Legolas replied after another sniffle and a shuddery breath. She still tightly held Legolas as she made her way to the kitchens.

"What would you like to drink? Some milk, or tea? Or just some water?"

"Water." Legolas replied. As soon as Anameleth handed him the cup, he drained it quickly.

"You want some more?" She asked with a little smile.

"Saes." After he drained another cup, they went to visit Elladan and Elrohir so Legolas could go and play with them.

"I will go away." Legolas whispered to Elladan and Elrohir as they played in front of the fire.

"Why?" Elladan asked.

"Because ada does not want me here." Legolas said even softer.

"Really?" Elrohir asked confused.

"You can come with me if you want. I will go tonight." Legolas whispered even more softly, afraid that Elrond or Celebrían would hear them.

"You must not go alone. I will come." Elrohir said.

"Then I will come too." Elladan said a little less confident.

"I will come and get you when it is time." Legolas nodded and they all three went back playing with their stuffed animals.

.

"Legolas? Do you really think we should do this?" Elrohir asked as the silently made their way through the empty hallways.

"Ada did not want me." Legolas said while tears shined in his eyes. "He wanted me to go. Now I go."

"Why when it is dark?" Elladan asked. It was easier to go in the light, was it not?

"Because then no one will see us. If you don't want to go, then go back sleeping." Both twins shook their head.

"You are ought not to go alone." Both twins said.

"Then hush now." Legolas whispered as they walked past the servant rooms behind the kitchens. There was a small back door that he discovered when he had decided it was fun to let Anameleth chase him though the palace. Afterwards it had not been very fun since he got lost, but he remembered the way now. They slipped through the servants' door and immediately all three shivered because of the cold. Legolas ignored the cold as much as he could as he crossed the moon lighted courtyard. When they would have been older they would have blessed their elf abilities, so that they would not need to plough through the snow but simply walk over it.

"Where do we go?" Elladan asked when they had reached the tree line on the other side of the courtyard.

"Away." Legolas said as he continued walking, now entering the forest. The branches swayed in the wind and creaked like were complaining. Both twins closely walked together. They had never been in a forest at night, let alone without an adult. Legolas walked in front of them a few paces ahead.

"I do not like this." Elladan whispered after a while.

"Me too." Elrohir nodded while he looked around skittishly as there was yet another rustling noise.

"I think we should rest now." Legolas said when slowly the sky lightened in the east. They had walked over a path for quite a while before Legolas had decided that someone could easily see them if they were on the path, so they left it. For another while, Legolas sought his way through the threes, not sure where he would go. Dawn was near, as well as the discovery of their disappearance. Legolas climbed on a low hanging branch, helped by the tree it's self when it moved to hang a bit lower, so Legolas could reach it more easily. Once he was settled, he helped 'Dan and 'Ro on the branch as well. Elladan and Elrohir had climbed on threes. Back in Imladris, but usually a big elf would stand below so if anything happened they could get out without getting hurt. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir sat close together against the trunk. Here they tried to nap for a little while, before Legolas decided to continue. Elladan and Elrohir had barely being able to take a little rest, as they were not so much on their ease in trees like Legolas was. Legolas had heard the slow whispers from the three they had climbed. He mostly heard snores, for the tree like bears would sleep most of the winter. No nice tree story. Legolas thought when he tried to make contact with other trees, but they seemed to be asleep as well. So they continued, slowly but steadily.

 **-A/N So I have a little thing planned for the end of the story as you might have guessed by now. I know this chapter was kind of sad, and it reflects a bit of my feeling I get when celebrating the holidays… Enough of that! The song I used, as I remember correctly, it came from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. It is called Hushaby Mountain and I do not owe it or anything. I simply thought it fitted well as a reference to Ered Luin, as well as the desire to sail to Valinor. Okay so this author's note is getting way too long… Have a great day! Thank you for reviewing!-**

Dictionary:

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Ada/Adar - Father

Penneth - Little one

Suilad - Informal greeting

Nana/Naneth - Mother

Iston - I know

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord

Saes - Please


	21. 21: All wrong?

_All wrong?_

"Hîr Elrond instructed me to let you drink something." Hérion whispered as he put a goblet full of wine against the king's lips. Hérion's eyes were as black as night and a sleek smile was plastered on his face. "Poor Legolas, I hope he will return, before the wolves get him." He mocked. Thranduil's dull eyes tried to focus on Hérion's face, alas, they would not.

"Legolas has not returned yet?" He asked when Hérion removed the goblet from his lips allowing him to speak.

"Alas, my troops do all, but it seemed Legolas made it quite far, and the new snow does not help."

"Where is Elrond?" Thranduil asked while he weakly tried to push himself up.

"He asked me to keep you company. He wished to spend the night with his wife. I fear that they both were quite upset." Hérion softly said, like he regretted it too. "Elladan and Elrohir are missing too." He told him at the puzzled look on Thranduil's face.

"What about Cervus?" Thranduil tried.

"Drink some more." Hérion said as he ignored the question and pressed the goblet against his lips again. Thranduil coughed as he inhaled some wine when he wanted to speak again.

"Saes." He managed to say between his coughs. Hérion did nothing as he simply watched his king. When Thranduil had finished couching, Hérion helped him drink the remaining wine before he sat back and slowly the hazel colored eyes came back.

"Good evening." Feren announced himself after a soft knock.

"Suilad, Feren." Hérion greeted and looked outside for a moment and noticed to his astonishment that it was already deep into the night.

"Is aran Thranduil asleep?" Feren asked as he watched over the almost waxen face of their king.

"Nay." Thranduil's soft voice sounded thick with sleep. Feren quickly knelt next to the king.

"How are you feeling?" Feren gently asked.

"Great." Thranduil said while a weary grin spread across his features. Feren let out a soft chuckle before he features turned grim.

"Cervus sent me for your tea." Feren got up and filled a clean goblet with a little bit of tea. He propped Thranduil up, so it would be easier for him to drink. Feren helped Thranduil sip the tea, occasionally removing the goblet, giving Thranduil all the time he needed.

"I would like to think Elladan and Elrohir went with Legolas." Thranduil whispered after he had finished the tea, before his eyes closed tightly and fell into an herb induced sleep. Feren shared a look with Hérion. It was now more than a day ago that they discovered that the elflings were gone. In the time the weather had turned from quite nice to almost a snow storm.

.

Feren mused a little while on what he needed to do. He had heard Cervus and hîr Elrond speak, and nothing real positive had been said. After a few moments Feren walked to Thranduil's study where he picked up a small piece of parchement and began writing.

 _Dear Radagast the Brown,_

 _I fear evil has found his way into Mirkwood again, and is poisoning our king. The healers have tried many things without success and I fear that you might be our only hope._

 _Please come and aid us as quickly as you are allowed,_

 _Your faithful servant,_

 _Feren_

Feren waited till the ink had dried before he made his way to the courtyard. He watched the small falcon fly away with his note attached to one of his legs. He hoped the falcon could brace the weather and deliver the message.

.

All three elflings sat huddled on a low branch while beneath them a dozen wolves snarled and howled as they circled the tree.

"I want ada." Elladan whimpered.

"Glorfy will save us." Elrohir managed to say while he shivered uncontrollably now. Legolas only sniffled while the tears ran over his cheeks. He wanted his Elky and to hear nana's song.

 _"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

 _Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_

 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Sail far away from Lullaby Bay…"_

Legolas softly whispered to himself while he wrapped his arms around himself. Running away maybe was not such a good idea. Legolas wiped his tears with his sleeve while he watched the wolves walk around. He sincerely hoped wolves could not climb.

.

"Legolas is gone?" Thranduil whispered barely audible.

"I fear so." Elrond said and thickly swallowed. "We have searched everywhere."

"This cannot be." Thranduil shook his head. "Legolas would never do such things..." Elrond clasped Thranduil's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Iston, mellon-nin." Elrond softly said. As gently as he could he sat up Thranduil, before he drew the elf in a seated hug. Thranduil did not object, he even drew his own arms around Elrond's back. Elrond buried his nose in the pale blond hair that like always seemed to smell like pine. "We will find them. They could not have gone far." Elrond continued to whisper words of comfort in Thranduil's ear. He needed it at much as himself. They needed to find them quickly, for elflings were not that resistant to cold as adults would be. The risk of losing them in the cold was very real. "They will find them, I know so." Elrond slowly rubbed Thranduil's back , hoping he would not grow cold in his condition.

"I should not have snapped." Thranduil whispered after a while.

"You should not have indeed." Elrond softly said. He had been sure Thranduil was asleep. "The only thing that you can do now is to ask Legolas' forgiveness."

"Iston." Thranduil drew in a slow an deep breath before he raised his arms again, hugging Elrond.

It was much later when Cervus came in, and found them both in that position, a seated hug.

"Hîr Elrond?" He softly asked he touched Elrond's shoulder.

"Cervus?" Elrond whispered as he lifted his head. "What can I do for you?" He asked, not moving from his spot.

"I was just wondering what was going on."

"I think we just were in a need of comfort."

"He is not getting better is he?" Cervus asked when they had eased Thranduil back on his bed.

"If I had to believe he is even worse." Elrond softly said. Elrond stood and walked over to the window. He pushed the curtain away, to see that it was still snowing.

"I do not know what to do." Cervus said after a while with a sigh when he slumped down in a chair and buried his head in his hands. Everything he had tried did not work, neither that what Elrond suggested had any effect on him. "I- I fear he will slip from our fingers into Mandos if we cannot do anything soon." he muttered.

"Do not despair yet." Elrond gently said while he walked back to Cervus and placed his hand on Cervus' shoulder. "I think there is indeed little for us left to do than watch over him. See to him that he eats a little and further make sure to keep his suffering to a minimum." He softly said fearing that was Cervus said a moment ago, would become reality really soon enough if they were not cautious. They had to find Legolas soon.

"I will go and see to Celebrían, if you do not mind."

"Go to her. You supposed to be with her in such situation." Cervus urged Elrond from the room.

"Hannon-le, mellon-nin." Elrond said before he hurried away. "Celebrían?" Elrond softly asked when he entered their guestroom.

"Elrond!" Celebrían turned and gave Erestor a little smile before she hugged Elrond.

"I will go and see how Tegalad is doing." Erestor quickly excused himself. He had kept Celebrían company when Elrond had been away. He found himself too awkward to correctly offer her the comfort she needed without overstepping boundaries.

"How are you, meleth-nin?" Elrond asked as he brushed away a stray lock.

"Frightened. The snow only seems to get worse."

"I am sure Glorfindel will find them." Elrond whispered as he drew her in another tight hug.

"Are you not frightened?"

"I am. I fear that they are hurt either by the cold or some fool creatures. I fear that they will not return." Elrond softly said. "Alas, it is to no use for us all to simply run out and search for them." Elrond took Celebrían to their bed. "I think it is best if we at least try to rest."

"I will try." Celebrían nodded and both dressed for bed. Celebrían took a last look at a sleeping Arwen before she joined Elrond. Elrond drew her close, and Celebrían snuggled up his chest, melting in the warm and strong embrace.

.

"This is all wrong. All wrong." Radagast kept muttering to himself while he paced the length of the room. He had received Feren's message deep into the night and had immediately left to come to aid. Feren stood next to Tegalad and watched the wizard. Only moments ago, had the wizard seen Thranduil and declared that there was indeed something evil going on. "Gather the elves that have been in contact with the king often." He ordered after a while. Feren and Tegalad looked at each other before they nodded and Tegalad went to gather them. Several of the guards entered as well as all the councilors. Even Cervus and Elrond were dragged away from Thranduil to join them.

"I think I have gathered everyone." Tegalad said as he closed the door of Thranduil's study behind him.

"Very well." Radagast said. "Form a circle around me and stay exactly where you are till I say otherwise." He instructed, and everyone formed a circle around him. Radagast took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He muttered something that sounded like an enchantment or a prayer while he waved around with his staff in a circular motion. Hérion stood there like several others as confused as he looked. Most of the Mirkwood elves had heard or maybe even seen Radagast once or twice but had never witnessed any form of real wizard magic. Out of the blue, Radagast poked Hérion in the chest with the blue bulb in his staff rather forcefully. Hérion took a step so he would not fall over.

"Hey!" Hérion was about to protest when Radagast poked him again, increasing his chanting while the bulb in first emitted a weak shine, and started to shine brighter, more and more.

"You!" Radagast shouted between his prayers. The others gasped as Hérion's eyes darkened and a big grin spread over his face.

"Now you think you have defeated me, stupid wizard?" Hérion's voice sounded strange as it laughed. "You are too late!"

"There still is some hope." Radagast shot back.

"Surely you do not think he can overcome this? All who loved him left him! He has nothing to fight for. Legolas has gone away. The wolves will eat him before the moon rises again, and when the snow is gone again, this land will be mine!" The strange voice laughed.

"Hold your tongue." Radagast roared as he removed his staff from Hérion's breast and pointed it directly into his face. Blood ran from Hérion's nose as he started to make choking noises.

"You will never win." Hérion choked out.

"Be gone!" Radagast roared and the bulb flashed so bright that everyone on the room had to shield their eyes. If they had been able to see what happened, they saw a grey mist come from Hérion's mouth and nose, to be absorbed by the bulb. Only a moment later the bulb stopped glowing and Radagast removed the staff from Hérion's bloodied face. Hérion collapsed as Radagast staggered back. Feren and Tegalad caught Radagast before he had a chance to fall while Cervus hurried over to the captain's side. Elrond firstly made sure that Radagast was well before he went over to Hérion.

"Well?" He softly asked.

"Out black."

"Let's move him to the Halls of Healing where we can examine him." Elrond decided. "Everyone! Saes, do not mention anything of this until we can be sure what really happened. Everything that happened here will stay here. If you need to speak with anyone about this, feel free to do so. But do it where you are sure no other ears will be listening with you." Most of them had yet to comprehend what just happened and they slowly awakened from their stupor. Elrond and Cervus carried Hérion out of the king's study to the Halls of Healing, where they placed him in one of the few private rooms the halls held. With a cloth and some hand warm water they cleaned Hérion's face.

"It seems like Radagast broke his nose." Cervus said with a frown when he had removed all the blood.

"He'll survive." Elrond said and started to inspect Hérion.

"Nothing seems wrong with him." Cervus said after they spent over an hour checking the captain.

"Do you recall the moment this might have caused this?"

"I checked Hérion the last time when he had returned from his patrol." Cervus said. "When they went to Dol Guldur…" Cervus eyes grew big. "Hérion had disappeared and they found him a day later unconscious."

"Then something would have happened on the trip." Elrond mused, not liking what he heard.

"he had wandered into Dol Guldur alone if I am right, against Thranduil's order. He claimed that it was empty, but what if he encountered something he could not see?"

"We shall have to wait till he wakens, but I guess he will know little more than we do now."

Dictionary:

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Ada/Adar - Father

Nana/Naneth - Mother

Mellon-nin - My friend

Suilad - Informal greeting

Nana/Naneth - Mother

Iston - I know

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord

Saes - Please

Suilad - Informal greeting

Aran - King

Meleth-nin - My love


	22. 22: At the Halls of Healing

_At the Halls of Healing_

"Wolves!" Deawin shouted over the howl of the wind and wolves as he shielded his face from the snow. "They sound close."

"Let's go and see." Glorfindel shouted back as he drew his sword. Soon enough they stumbled upon the wolves. Through the snow they could vaguely see that they circled around a tree.

"Something must be there!"

"Let's hope in a moment only the bodies of the wolves." Glorfindel shouted as he opened the attack on the wolves. The first two wolves fell quickly without struggle as they managed to surprise them. Four wolves turned and started to approach the ellyn that were about to steal their little snack. It was not easy to fend them off, but eventually they managed to slay the four wolves. Deawin cursed under his breath when he was knocked onto the ground. With a howl the wolf collapsed half over him.

"Behind you!" Deawin shouted when another wolf approached the Balrog slayer. Glorfindel turned around just in time to defend himself from an attack. Deawin managed to crawl from underneath the wolf and cursed again when pain shot up through his right leg. When he looked down he saw his garment in ruins and slowly staining crimson.

"Good!" Deawin shouted as Glorfindel killed the wolf and the last wolves started to attack. Deawin ignored the pain flaming in his leg and the snow whirling around as he threw himself onto the first wolf with his war cry.

"Deawin?" Glorfindel asked when he noticed there came no other wolf.

"Over here." Deawin called a few feet away.

"Are you well?" Glorfindel asked when he saw him leaning onto his sword.

"Just a few scratches." Deawin shrugged. "I think we should return and ask another patrol to continue the search when it has..." Glorfindel held up his hand to indicate Deawin he should stop talking. He could barely hear other voice above the howling of the wind.

"I hear voices, listen." He said and tried to determine where the sound came from and slowly approached the tree the wolves had been circling around only moments before.

"Elladan? Elrohir? Legolas?" Glorfindel shouted when he saw a big mass in one of the branches.

"Glorfy!" He could just make out his 'name'. When he walked closed he could easily make out three small figures.

"Deawin, come quickly."

"We found them!" Deawin shouted as he limped closer and recognized the small figures. Glorfindel could easily reach them and got them from the branch one by one.

"Glorfy, go home?" One of the twins asked.

"Aye, we go home now. Are you all well?" He asked the shaking figures. They did not really reply, probably not knowing what was going on. "Do you think you can walk back?"

"Aye." Came the soft replies.

"Deawin, would you lead the way? I am not that familiar with these woods."

"I will, but I won't be able to hurry." Deawin replied as they slowly started to make their way back to the palace.

"Do not worry, the elflings would not be able to keep up anyway." Glorfindel said and made sure no one would fall behind.

.

"Hérion?" Cervus softly asked as he stood next to the awakening captain. Hérion groaned before he fully awakened.

"Cervus?" Hérion asked when he recognised the healer. "Where am I?"

"Aye, you are in the Halls of Healing. How are you feeling, Hest?"

"A headache, and my nose hurts." Hérion raised his hand and carefully felt his nose, finding it swollen.

"I will give you something for the headache. Your nose will be fine in a couple of days." Cervus went around the small room and prepared a goblet. "What do you remember last?"

"I remember being hauled from the armoury by Tegalad. I was brought to a room, I thought it was the king's study, together with most of the councillors. Radagast the Brown was there and started chanting. I think that is all I remember."

"Don't you remember how your nose got broken?"

"Nay." Hérion said after a moment. "Can you fill me in?"

"I fear that Radagast broke it when he drove away a spirit that inhabited you." Cervus frowned. That sounded at least the most logical to what happened.

"A spirit?" Hérion frowned as he slowly sat up and accepted the goblet.

"It was at least what Radagast claimed. Feren agreed that sometimes you seemed different as well as that he noticed your eyes had darkened in colour.

"Sometimes time seemed to pass while I had no notice of it. Could that have been when the spirit took over?" Hérion mused. He had known something had been going on, Yet he had never guessed it would have been that serious.

"That could be." Cervus nodded. "You will have to stay in the Halls of Healing until further notice of hîr Elrond and me. I shall go and speak with hîr Elrond, as soon as he is able."

"I have just a swollen nose, Cervus." Hérion pointed out. He really did not want to stay in here, especially not 'until further notice'.

"Not only a swollen nose, it is broken. Besides, I need to see if you are all right. And for now your pain is dulled by the herbal tea." Cervus took the goblet back once Hérion had finished it. "You may have company if you wish, but I do not want to see you from your bed."

"You doubt Radagast?"

"Nay, I do not. I believe him if he tells me the spirit is gone. Still I need to speak first with hîr Elrond before doing anything else. Do you remember caun Legolas and hîr Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir have gone missing a couple of days ago, and that there is a snowstorm raging outside?"

"They have not been found yet?"

"I fear not. I have to go and see to aran Thranduil real soon. I want you to go and take a nap now. The herbs should kick in a few moments.

"There were not only healing herbs in there, were there?" Hérion groaned.

"You should have know. I knew you would not want to stay in bed if I told you." Cervus said as he helped Hérion lower himself back on the bed.

"That is not fair." Hérion protested.

"It is not fair for me if every warrior or guard that got injured runs out of here because they think they can, but are not healed yet. Then they come back so I need to redo all the work." Cervus told him softly but firmly.

"That is not really useful, is it?" Hérion frowned.

"Like needing to kill the same animal three times because you thought it was dead but keeps getting up." Cervus told him. "Now go and nap. When you awaken next I expect you to eat and drink something."

"Hannon-le, Cervus."

"Do not bother. That is my job." Cervus gave him a little smile before he left him to nap.

.

The snowstorm was no near stopping when the two warriors and the three elflings reached the Mirkwood stronghold.

"Let us go to the Halls of Healing." Glorfindel said when they were finally inside, out of the snow and cold. When they arrived at the Halls of Healing they found it completely silent.

"Let's get you all out of these wet garments." Deawin said when they arrived, and it appeared no one was near.

"The only thing you are going to do is undress yourself and settle on one of the beds." Glorfindel said sternly. He had seen the crimson stain on Deawin's thigh steadily grow over the last hour or so. He was nowhere near a healer, but he possessed all the basic skills of a healer, and he had often assisted Elrond when he needed an extra hand. "I will go and fetch a healer in a moment." Glorfindel said before Deawin could protest.

"As you wish." Deawin huffed, even if he was glad to sit down. He slowly undid himself from his wet clothing and armour.

"Well, let me help you." Glorfindel gently said and sat the twins on one of the crisp white beds and turned his attention to Legolas. "Are you cold, penneth?"

"A-aye." Legolas shivered. Glorfindel smiled warmly at him before he undressed Legolas. Legolas' skin was pale while his cheeks, ears and nose slowly turned bright red. His lips had a blue hue as the snow in his hair slowly melted. He had found one of the spare nightgowns in one of the cabinets and dressed Legolas in them. The nightgown was way too big for his small frame, but it was dry and warm, so it would do for now.

"Now the next one." Glorfindel said as he put Legolas next to Elladan and put Elrohir on his feet. "Are you hurt?" He asked when he noticed that Elrohir had trouble staying on his feet.

"M-my legs f-feel w-w-wobbly." Elrohir managed to get out.

"Just a moment, then you will be in dry clothes." Glorfindel made quick work of undressing the younger twin and dressed him in a grown-up sized nightgown. "Last but not least." Glorfindel sat Elrohir next to Legolas before he turned his attention to the elder twin. Elladan was also shaking badly.

"My fingers and toes hurt." Elladan managed to tell Glorfindel when he had removed his boots. Elladan's hands and feet indeed looked a bit red and swollen. It was obvious because of the cold that now he started to warm up, warm blood had rushed through his hands and feet. "I know penneth. It will go away soon." Glorfindel soothed and handed him a wet cloth in the hope it would sooth the pain a bit. That was really stupid of me, Glorfindel thought. He should have waited with them besides the door to let them slowly warm up, not thinking about that the temperature of the Halls of Healing would be obviously higher. He handed the other two also a wet cloth for their hands and feet also started hurting.

"Hîr Elrond and Cervus probably would be with Aran Thranduil." Deawin said when he noticed Glorfindel was done.

"I will be back in a moment." Glorfindel said and hurried off to the royal quarters. He knocked over Legolas' nanny when he quickly turned a corner. "Oh, forgive me!" Glorfindel cried as he helped Anameleth to his feet again.

"Have no worries, why the hurry?" Anameleth asked as she brushed the wrinkles out of her dress.

"I need to find Elrond quickly."

"Is there someone hurt?"

"Aye, besides I think he would like to see his sons again." Glorfindel called over his shoulder as he quickly continued his way. He could hear a gasp from Anameleth before the turned into another hallway. Without knocking Glorfindel stormed into the king's bedroom, just in time managing to hold onto the door so it would not bang into the wall. Both Cervus, Elrond and Feren jumped on their feet.

"By the Valar! Glorfindel!" Elrond exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Cervus asked confused at the warrior.

"Hmm?" Thranduil gave a violent jerk before hummed as he slowly opened his eyes. Glorfindel paled as he saw the bad condition Thranduil was in.

"Elrond, saes come with me. Deawin got wounded when we encountered some wolves." Before Elrond could reply, Glorfindel grabbed his sleeve and started literally drag him back to the Halls of Healing. When they were almost there Glorfindel slowed his pace and let go of Elrond's sleeve.

"Glorfindel?"

"That Deawin is hurt is not all, we found all three elflings huddled up in a branch of a small tree." Glorfindel softly said before he opened the door and stepped in.

"Wha-"

"Ada!" The twins shouted when the raven-haired lord walked through the door. Elrond let out a big sigh. A huge weight instandly lifted from his shoulders.

"You cannot imagine how happy I am to see you." Elrond said with a big, bright smile. He kissed each of the elfling's brow. "Glorfindel?"

"Aye?"

"Could you fetch the burn salve?"

"Give me a moment." Glorfindel said as he went to search for the requested salve.

"Now Deawin, what ails you?" Elrond asked as he turned his attention to the obviously hurt captain.

"One of the wolves we fought managed to make a gash in my leg." Deawin explained as he removed the cloth he pressed against the wound. Elrond quickly gathered a bowl with hand warm water and started to clean the wound.

"I am afraid that I need to stitch it." Elrond said as he started to gather the supplies he needed. It was not a real big wound but big enough that it would require a couple of stitches. Elrond made quick work of the stitches and with an herbal compress, he bound his leg. Deawin let out an occasional grunt, but other than that, he did not show any discomfort. "Try not to go and stand or walk too much the upcoming days lest you want to rip your stitches. Cervus or I will remove them in a couple of days." Elrond explained to the Mirkwood captain.

"I will keep calm until my stitches are removed." Deawin copied.

"Hannon-le." Elrond said and just in time Glorfindel returned with a small ceramic container.

"Would this be the salve you seek?" He asked as he handed over the container when Elrond had properly washed his hands.

"Aye, hannon-le." Elrond said after a quick sniff after he looked at the weathered label.

"Let's get you some nice salve." Elrond said to the elflings who's shivering now lessened. Glorfindel copied the actions of Elrond as he started to apply the burn salve on his sons' hands and faces. "All done. I want you to stay put and not touching anything, for the salve will leave ugly stains in any fabric. I shall go and see if they have a nice glass of milk and something to eat for you." Elrond washed his hands again.

 **-A/N Hi there, dear readers! As you might guess the story is almost over. One original chapter left :( But, I am thinking about a sequel. Does tha have any appeal to you? What about a Legolas-slave fic? With lots of H/C between our beloved elf and Ranger? Let me know if you like it! Thank you for your awsome reviews in advance!-**

Dictionary:

Ellyn - He-elves

Penneth - Little one

Ada/Adar - Father

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord

Hest - Captain

Saes - Please

Aran - King


	23. 23: Forgiven?

_Forgiven?_

"Hîr Elrond, wait!" Cervus called as saw the Imladris lord walk a few paced in front of him.

"Cervus, what can I do for you?" Elrond asked as he slowed his pace so Cervus could catch up with him.

"How is hest Deawin?" Cervus asked as a frown grew on his face. Why had Elrond a need for three glasses of milk, as well as several slices of bread with butter?

"Stitched up and well. I would probably be able to remove the stitches in a couple of days."

"Good. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Observant I see." Elrond smiled. "Glorfindel and Deawin returned our elflings." He whispered, lest someone overhear them. Cervus gasped and stopped walking.

"They are?"

"Bless the Valar that they are." Elrond nodded as he continued walking. Cervus hurried to catch up again.

"Are they in the Halls of Healing?"

"Aye, with Deawin and Glorfindel. They are dry now and slowly getting warm again, yet I do not wish for them to eat something warm just yet. They all had a bit of frostbite which I treated with burn salve, so that shall be fine in a couple of days too."

"Do you know what exactly happened?"

"Only that Glorfindel found them on a branch huddled together, but I think they can explain themselves very well what happened. I shall ask them tomorrow. First, they shall eat, and then I believe we shall have three very tired elflings." Elrond kept smiling as he entered the Halls of Healing, with Cervus on his heels.

"Good day, Hest Deawin." Cervus greeted with a nod before he turned his attention to the three elflings on the next bed. They sat next to each other, now with a slice of bread in their hands, and the glasses of milk on the tray in the middle. Silently they all nibbled from the bread. It indeed did not take long before all three elfling were about to fall asleep.

"Shall I help you, Legolas?" Glorfindel quietly asked as Legolas chin touched his breast for the tird time. Legolas blinked up at him, not answering. "Let's get you to bed, penneth." Glorfindel smiled as he picked up the little pince in one smooth movement and lay him down on the next bed. "Losto mae." Glorfindel whispered as he tucked the elfing in. As soon as Legolas had been tucked in, he had been asleep. Elladan and Elrohir followed only moments later.

"I will go to Celebrían now. I am sure she wishes to know."

"I will wait here." Glorfindel nodded as he settled in a nearby chair. With a nod, Elrond departed to their guest rooms.

"Celebrían?" Elrond quietly asked as he opened the door and walked inside, closeing the door behind him.

"How is Thranduil?" She softly asked as she stood from where she sat in front of the window.

"No change." Elrond quietly replied with a sad smile. "I have good news on the other hand." He said as his smile brightened.

"What good news?"

"Glorfindel found our elflings."

"They are back?" Celebrían as she looked Elrond right in his eye. He would never joke about such things. She had to see it with her own eyes if she truly would believe him.

"Aye. They are asleep for now, but I know you wish to see them. Come." Elrond softly said and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as the slowly walked through the palace to the Halls of Healing. Tears of joy streamed down her face when she recognized her two sons underneath the pristine linen sheets. She cupped their cheeks and kissed their brows before she turned to Elrond and hugged him.

"How are they?" She softly asked as she looked up to her husband. Elrond gently wiped away the tears that still fell on her cheeks.

"Tired and probably very hungry when they awaken." Elrond smiled. "They had a little frostbite which will be completely gone in a few days. They have at least stopped shivering, which is good."

"Does Thranduil know?"

"Nay not yet. I shall take Legolas with me tomorrow after he explained to me why he had run away. I probably already guessed why he has done what he did, and I also know that Thranduil deeply regrets his words."

"Would you mind if I stay here tonight?" She had no intention of leaving her sons now that she was finally reunited with them.

"Nay. I was planning on staying here myself too." Elrond smiled. "But first I will go and see Thranduil. Then I shall bring Arwen with me. She is also part of our pretty family." Elrond smiled and kissed his wife before he left.

..

"Good morning, penneth. Did you sleep well?" Elrond softly said when he noticed that Legolas was awake.

"Good morning." Legolas softly greeted. When he looked next to him to see if Elladan or Elrohir were already awake, he found them both on the lap of Celebrían. Suddenly he found his heart ache again for his Nana as well as the realization that he might had hurt Anameleth.

"Legolas?" Elrond softly asked as he saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Would Anameleth be angry?" Elrond's face softened and sat down on the bed.

"I do not think she would be angry, but I know she was very worried. I think she would like an explanation why you ran away."

"Iston." Legolas said as he scrambled out of the bed.

"Legolas, where are you going?"

"To Anameleth."

"I think you should eat something, and then we will dress you nicely. Then I think Anameleth will be already here." Elrond explained as he put Legolas back on the bed. Elrond gave Legolas a moment to calm down before he placed a small plate with some bread and honey on his lap and held a fresh glass of milk for him. Legolas was about done when Anameleth quietly entered the Halls of Healing.

"Legolas?" She softly asked. Legolas looked up, hearing a familiar voice.

"Goheno nin." Legolas barely whispered as he threw himself in Anameleth's arms when she sat down next to him on the bed. She held him close as she felt him shake with sobs. Between his sobs Legolas kept muttering apologies.

"Legolas." Anameleth softly said as she lifted his chin, so he would look at her. "Promise me that you will never run away anymore and will be very happy to forgive you."

"Aye, saes." Legolas said after he drew a shuddery breath. Anameleth gently wiped away his tears and have him a tight hug.

"Then I will forgive you." Anameleth softly said. She held him till all the tears had stopped and Legolas' breathing was normal again. "I think hîr Elrond is eager for you to go and see your adar."

"Nay." Legolas shook his head.

"Why not?" Anameleth asked.

"Ada did not want to see me."

"Legolas?" Elrond softly asked. "Your ada is very ill. You must believe me that he regrets his words very much."

"Nay." Legolas shook his head again.

"Legolas, would you forgive your ada when he asked your forgiveness?"

"I think so." Legolas replied after a moment.

"Shall we go and ask him then?"

"Can Anameleth come?" Legolas hopefully looked up to her and Elrond.

"If Anameleth wishes, she may come." Elrond smiled.

"Then I will come with you, but firstly I will go and fetch you a nice clean leggings and tunic." She said and put Legolas back onto the bed. "I will be right back." She said before she was gone.

"Let's get you presentable for your ada." Elrond said and gently cleaned Legolas' face with a damp cloth and brushed his hair. When Elrond was done brushing Legolas' hair, Anameleth had returned.

"That looks much better." Anameleth smiled when Legolas was dressed and presentable.

"Hannon-le." Legolas quietly replied.

"Let's go." Elrond said, and they left the Halls of Healing. Legolas held on to Anameleth's hand as he walked. Elrond knocked twice before he opened the door and walked inside. It was deathly silent, except for the crackling fire, the howling of the wind outside and the breathing of Thranduil. Cervus stood and smiled when he saw Legolas.

"Suilad, penneth. I am very happy to see you again." Cervus greeted Legolas with a smile. "I shall see if Thranduil awakens. It will be soon due for another round of medicine anyway." Cervus said before he softly started calling him and shaking his shoulder. After a moment Thranduil grunted and tossed his head to one side.

"Be gentle." Elrond softly said before he lifted Legolas on the bed. "Awaken him yourself."

"Ada!" Legolas softly called and shook his shoulder. "Ada!" Thranduil softly grunted before he slowly opened his eyes. "Ada?" Thranduil turned his face to the sound and blinked a couple of times, but his dull blue eyes would not focus.

"L-Legolas?" Thranduil's voice sounded very weak.

"Aye ada." Legolas said while he gathered Thranduil's large and almost cold hand in his small ones. Thranduil slowly stroked with his thumb over Legolas' hand.

"You're back?" Thranduil made an attempt to sit up, not having the strength to do so, Cervus quickly took a few large pillows that helped Thranduil sit up a bit, without making him dizzy or nauseous.

"Glo'findel and Deawin rescued me and 'Dan and 'Ro." Legolas explained as Thranduil gently sought Legolas' cheek. Legolas could not help but lean into his ada's touch. He had missed him. When he opened his eyes he saw that his father's cheeks were stained with hot salty tears.

"Goheno nin." Thranduil barely whispered as it came out more like a strangled sob. "I never meant to sent you away like that. I am so sorry. Would you ever forgive me?"

"I love you." Legolas whispered in his ear before he gently wiped away the tears.

"I love you too, tithen lass-nin." Legolas leant forward and kissed Thranduil's brow.

"When you had medicine you owies will be gone. Your little leaf will watch over you." Legolas softly said when he saw that Elrond held a goblet, that was probably meant for his father.

"In a moment. Thranduil, I ask you once again to try and eat a little bit." Elrond gently said before he set the goblet aside. Feren entered a moment later with a small tray with a light broth and some sweet bread.

"I have no appetite."

"Iston, but I would like you to try." Elrond softly said and Feren placed the tray on Thranduil's lap and handed him the spoon. Thranduil ate two spoons full of broth before he placed the spoon down again.

"Saes, you have to eat a bit more than that." Cervus said while worry spread over his face.

"I tried."

"Would you try a little harder for me?" Legolas asked as he broke off as small piece of bread.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked as he recognized the voice, while confusion washed over his face.

"Right here." Legolas softly said and put the small piece of bread against Thranduil's lips. "Saes, mad." Thranduil complied, for he opened his mouth just enough for Legolas to feed him the small piece of bread. Thranduil slowly chewed before he swallowed. Legolas continued to help his father eat for another fifteen minutes wherein Thranduil almost finished a half bowl of broth and three more pieces of bread.

"I cannot eat more. I'll be sick." Thranduil said as he turned his face away from where he knew Legolas held the spoon. Legolas looked up to Cervus and Elrond.

"You have done very well." Elrond praised with a little smile. "Do you think you can hold on for a little while without painkillers?"

"I think so."

"Then we shall give you two some privacy. Then I shall go and see how Elladan and Elrohir are faring."

"I shall stay close for if you need anything." Cervus said and collected a large tomb to read.

"I shall be back soon." Anameleth took the tray from Thranduil's lap before they all left, leaving Thranduil and Legolas alone.

"Ada?" Legolas quietly asked as he put his head on Thranduil's chest and drew Thranduil's arm over his back.

"Legolas?"

"Are you going to be better?"

"Maybe if you take good care of me. Why?"

"Then I really would go and miss our hugs." Legolas buried his face in Thranduil's chest and curled up at his side. "And I do not want to do any boring kingy-things."

"I will do my best to get better, so I can do my 'boring' kingy-things, and you can go and play hero or something." Thranduil softly chuckled.

"Good." Legolas mumbled, before he fell asleep with a little sigh. When Thranduil was sure Legolas would not say anything more, he simply listened to the soft breathing of his son, and enjoyed the warmth at his right side. After a little while, Thranduil fell asleep too, the first time in many days it was a true healing sleep. Slowly it stopped snowing as the wind stilled. After a while, the first rays of sun broke though the heavy clouds…

 _TBC?_

 **-A/N Well dear readers, firstly I want you wish you a very merry Christmas and a very good and creative new year! Secondly, I want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have given me. This is where I had planned for the original story to end. If you are not quite done yet with reading about our mighty king and little leaf, you are very welcome to come up with suggestions and I might write you another chapter or two! (or three or four etc…)-**

Dictionary:

Losto mae - Sleep well

Penneth - Little one

Ada/Adar - Father

Suilad - Informal greeting

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord

Hest - Captain

Saes - Please

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Iston - I know

Mad - Eat

Tithen lass-nin - My little leaf


	24. 24: Epilogue

**-Dear Readers, this will be the real last chapter I believe. I could not leave the story with 200 words short of the 50k mark. Featuring in the upcoming chapter is merely several drabbles of a recovering king. I thank you from the bottom of my heart with supporting my story, with a special thanks to Annreader, dreamgoneby, AraneltheSilvan and Jaya Avendel for your lovely reviews!-**

 _Epilogue._

"Look." Anameleth quietly replied as she stood in front of one of the large windows in the king's study.

"What?" Cervus asked as he turned around and stopped his pacing. Anameleth smiled at the Mirkwood healer.

"The sun is shining again!" Anameleth quietly exclaimed.

"I believe that is something very good." Cervus quietly replied before he took off, trying to find Elrond.

"Ada! Ada!" Cervus heard the twins call before he knocked on the door leading to the guest rooms. "Come in." He heard a female voice call, barely above the shouting of the elflings.

"Nay. Even now it has stopped snowing, we are not going outside right now." Elrond shook his head.

"But ada!" Elladan pulled a face before he yanked at Elrond's robe again.

"Elladan, whining will not convince me to change my mind. Go and play with your stuffed horses." Elrond said as he turned to greet their visitor. "Cervus!" He called out a little surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"I see you also noticed it had stopped snowing." Cervus said with a gesture to the window.

"I have yes." Elrond nodded.

"Do you think this is related to aran Thranduil?" Cervus whispered as he walked to the window, admiring the view.

"We can only wait to see if Thranduil is able to heal from this. I believe it indeed is something good that the snow has finally stopped falling. Legolas does more than he is aware of."

"Thranduil is blessed with such a child, pure of heart. And we are absolutely blessed with the king, as well as the prince." Cervus nodded.

"Every elfling is a blessing indeed, even though they can be mischievous at times." Elrond agreed with a chuckle.

"I am going to remove hest Deawin's stitches. I believe I will see you tonight." Cervus agreed before he departed to the Halls of Healing.

..

"Time for dinner, aran-nin." Feren announced himself as he entered the bedroom.

"Will you come with me for dinner, penneth?" Elrond asked when he also entered the bedroom.

"I will be back after dinner." Legolas softly said as he let himself slide from the bed. Thranduil smiled at his son.

"Be good, ion-nin."

"Aye, ada." Legolas said before he went with Elrond.

"How are you feeling, aran-nin?" Feren softly asked as he put the tray on the nightstand. He helped Thranduil sit.

"I believe I feel already better." Thranduil replied as Feren put the tray on his lap.

"It pleases me to hear that." Feren gave him a little smile. "Would you like some wine?"

"I would prefer some tea." Thranduil replied before he started eating.

"Then I will be right back with your tea, aran-nin." Feren replied before he slipped from the room. Feren returned with a goblet of steaming tea, only moments later. "Here you go, aran-nin."

"Hannon-le." Thranduil said as he accepted the goblet.

"How is Mirkwood?" Thranduil quietly asked when he decided he had eaten enough.

"I believe everything is calm. The snowstorm has finally ended." Feren told him with a small smile still graced his fair face.

"That is good to hear." Thranduil nodded.

"Are you finished?" Feren asked after a while.

"Aye. Hannon-le."

"Try and rest, aran-nin. A good evening to you." Feren took the tray and helped Thranduil settle down again.

"Good evening, Feren." Thranduil said before Feren disappeared again.

"Ada?" Legolas softly asked as he pushed open the bedroom door, before he climbed on Thranduil's bed.

"Legolas?" Came the quiet reply from Thranduil, who was only half awake.

"Aye, ada. I brought my fairytale book. Maybe I can read to you." Legolas told him as he settled with the book on his lap.

"Really? What story will you be reading me then?"

"How about the story of the Fangorn?" Legolas asked as he opened his book and flipped through the pages until he found the page with a small smiling Fangorn on it.

"I think that is a good story." Thranduil agreed.

"Okay, ada." Legolas smiled and settled to read. "Once upon a time there was a small Fangorn tree. As he walked amongst the big Fangorn trees he wondered what other little creature did the whole day long. He smiled as a small yellow bird settled on one of his branches, and a squirrel hopped un front of his feet. 'What do you do all day long?' The small tree asked the bird…"

"That was a very good story. Well done, Legolas." Thranduil praised. He knew Legolas told the story from memory, rather than actually reading the story to him. "I think it is time for me to go and sleep now."

"Losto mae, ada." Legolas softly said as he closed his book.

"Losto mae, penneth." Thranduil replied as Legolas went to kiss his brow. Legolas snuggled at his father's side until Anameleth came. Giving his slumbering father a final hug, he went with Anameleth who brought him to bed.

..

"Ada!" Legolas happily called as he entered his father's bedroom the next afternoon. "Ada?" Legolas questioned as he put his storybook on the edge of the bed. Thranduil held up his hand in a silent gesture. "Ada?" Legolas now quietly whispered as he went to stand next to him. He looked at his father's pale but fair face that glowed in the afternoon sun.

"Hush, ion-nin." Thranduil softly said as he sat in a cushioned chair in front of the opened balcony doors. Because it was still quite cold, a thick pelt was drawn over the king's legs and a steaming goblet stood on a nearby table.

"Oh, birdie!" Legolas softly called as he gazed outside with big eyes. There on the balcony rail sat a brown bird with a red breast, commonly known as a Robin, singing a beautiful song.

"Move carefully and you can sit with me." Thranduil opened his eyes and gave his son a little smile. Slowly and carefully Legolas climbed on his father's lap. Thranduil threw his arms around Legolas as his child settled against his chest. "Just listen to its song." He whispered as he let his head rest again against the pillow closing his eyes.

"It sounds really nice." Legolas said after a while. He liked the singing of the bird, but he liked even more to go and watch them. He liked to try and see how close he could get without scaring them away. Thranduil opened his eyes when Legolas started to wiggle around. Thranduil let his right arm once again rest on the nearby table with his palm upward, before he softly whistled. Another small bird, yellow, decorated with brown joined the Robin on the balcony. When Thranduil whistled again, it flapped it's tiny wings and decided to settle on the palm of the mighty king. The black beady eyes peered around curiously.

"Oh!" Legolas gasped. He had never seen a bird that closely. "Can I pet him?" Legolas whispered.

"I do not think the bird will like that very much, but maybe if you hold out your hand, the bird will come and sit upon it." Legolas shuffled closer so he could also place his tiny hand upon his father's next to where the bird sat. "Slowly." Thranduil encouraged. Soon enough, the bird hopped onto Legolas' hand. Legolas had to do his very best to stay still. It felt very funny to have the bird sitting on his hand. The bird chirped and hopped around on Legolas hand, making the elfling grin. A knock sounded to the door of the bedroom, startling both birds.

"Ahw." Legolas pouted as he turned around to see who dared to startled the birds.

"Good afternoon, aran-nin." Feren greeted with a bow, even though Thranduil did not see. "Ah, good to see you too, caun-nin." Feren said as soon as he noticed Legolas.

"You startled the birds, Feren!" Legolas accused as he freed himself from Thranduil's gently hold and slid from his lap. "Because of your knock the birds flew away!"

"Goheno nin, caun Legolas. I did not know that there were birds, if I had, I would not have knocked." Feren defended himself. That had explained why the usually happy elfling had angrily glared at him.

"Legolas." Thranduil softly called. "The birds will return another time. I believe it was time for them to go to their homes as well."

"I have orders from hîr Elrond to help you back to bed." Feren informed them.

"Very well." Thranduil nodded, and Feren could see that Thranduil was quite weary indeed. Feren slowly helped his king and long-time friend on his feet, and let him lean upon him for the exactly five paces back to the edge of the bed.

"Hannon-le." Thranduil said when he finally sat again.

"Legolas, will you help me tucking your ada in?"

"Aye!" Legolas said, the birds already forgotten. "Lie down ada." Legolas said he climbed on the bed. Thranduil slowly lay down, being glad to be down.

"I think a nap would be an excellent idea, don't you think?" Feren asked as he walked back to the chair and picked up the pelt.

"I believe that would be a really good idea." Thranduil agreed and smiled as Legolas proceeded to tuck the blankets tightly around his tall frame.

"Bye ada." Legolas said as he jumped from the bed.

"Be good, ion-nin." Thranduil softly said as he watched Feren leave with the now cold goblet of tea, together with Legolas. Several moments later, Thranduil was asleep, with his eyes half open.

..

"Ada?" Legolas called as he skipped through the still with snow filled paths of the garden. "Ada!" Legolas called when his father came into view.

"Legolas." Thranduil smiled as he broke contact with the tree.

"Ada, come and look!" Legolas all but shouted in his excitement. "Faster, ada!" Legolas called as he pulled on Thranduil's hand.

"I cannot go so fast yet, ion-nin." Thranduil carefully said as he did his best in keeping up with Legolas' small legs.

"Faster or we will be too late." Legolas called again, forgetting his father was still healing from the poison he had almost died from.

"Leg-" Thranduil stumbled over an uneven rock and tumbled into the snow.

"Ada?" Legolas softly asked as uncovered the tangle of robes and garments the king deemed necessary to wear. Thranduil cursed under his breath as he slowly gained his footing again. "Goheno nin." Legolas softly called as he helped to brush away all the snow. "Owies?" Legolas asked, looking up as his father.

"I do not believe I am hurt." Thranduil said as he absently rubbed his left arm, that had connected with the stones below. He brushed the top of Legolas' hair, finding it damp from the molten snow. "Will you show me, but calmly now?"

"Aye, ada. Goheno nin." Legolas nodded as he picked up the staff Thranduil used to aid his balance. Legolas still held his father's hand as they now slowly continued walking. "Look ada." Legolas said as he pointed to a patch of snow, that had sprouts of a plant poking through.

"I see, ion-nin." Thranduil could not help but let a little smile play over his face.

"It is pretty is it not?" Legolas chirped as he dropped on his knees to examine the sprout closely.

"It is indeed. When the snow finally melts and spring blossoms into bloom."

"Does that mean that 'Dan and 'Ro have to go home again?" Legolas asked after a while as he looked up to his father.

"They will depart tomorrow." Thranduil said. He turned as he slowly started walking back to the stronghold. He had to go and change out his now wet and filthy robes.

"I don't want them to go." Legolas called as he jumped to his feet again, following his father.

"I fear they must go. I am almost healed, and hîr Elrond has his own place to rule."

"Okay." Legolas softly said while he pulled a sad face. "Does that mean that Elrond also is a king?"

"Nay, Elrond is no king, even though the rules a city." Thranduil explained as they entered the stronghold again. The thump of the staff connecting with the marble floor tiles echoed loudly.

"Can we go and visit them soon?" Legolas hopefully asked.

"I should discuss that, but I believe that sooner or later it will be our turn to visit the Last Homely House."

..

The sun was barely up and shining when the stable hands were running around, as well as the cooks, preparing travelling bags.

"Do I need to wear this?" Legolas asked as Anameleth presented him with the silver robes he wore at the beginning of the Yule festival.

"I fear so. But I also believe you can take them off as soon as your ada thinks you are done." Anameleth promised as she dressed the elfling. "Shall we go and see if your ada is ready?"

"Aye!" Legolas said as he jumped from the stool he had been sitting on while she braided his hair.

"Remember not to run." Anameleth said as she followed Legolas from his room.

"Ada?" Legolas asked as he pushed open the door to the king's bedroom.

"Come in, ion-nin." Thranduil said as he watched Legolas enter via the mirror.

"Can I have some too?" Legolas asked as he saw his father put snowbells and bright purple crocuses among the twigs of his crown. "Saes?" He quickly added.

"Maybe." Thranduil replied as he put the crown on his head to see if he had missed a spot. Putting two more snowbells in the crown, he deemed it finished. Thranduil picked up the mithril circlet with a little smirk. "You are going to have to wear it."

"Aye, ada." Legolas softly said as he hung his head.

"Keep your nose level to the ground. Princes do not need to bow their head." Thranduil gently said as he picked up several flowers and started to put them in Legolas' silky hair, so that they would stay in place as long as Legolas would wear the circlet.

"Hannon-le ada." Legolas smiled as he admired his father's work in the mirror.

"Shall we go and say goodbye now then?"

"Do not want them to go." Legolas softly replied.

"They must, I fear." Thranduil said as he stood and slowly stepped over to the door were his staff stood against the wall. "Come, ion-nin." With the staff aiding his balance in his left hand, and his right hand on Legolas' left shoulder, they slowly walked through the halls until they made it for the courtyard. The stable hands stood there with the horses, as well as a small troop of warriors. All of them bowed their head as Thranduil passed. Several moments later, the first of the Rivendell party appeared.

"Mae govannen, Aran Thranduil, Caun Legolas." They greeted with a bow. Thranduil bowed as well. Not a moment later two small figures rushed forward, almost knocking Legolas off his feet as the twins came about, chatting a mile an hour about what they should go and do when they saw each other again. Elrond smiled as he approached them.

"Hîr Elrond." Thranduil nodded. He placed his right hand over his heart and proceeded to bow, as the formal elven-greeting was supposed to go, when he felt two arm surround him in a hug.

"I have no desire for formalities, mellon-nin." Elrond smiled as he released Thranduil from the hug. "I am very happy that you are finally well again. You are in the more than capable hands of your head-healer."

"I do believe so. I have not words to thank you for all you have done."

"Just make sure we live to tell the tale, and be able to joke about it with a good glass of wine the next time we meet." Elrond chuckled as he moved on to say Legolas goodbye. "Be good for your ada, penneth." Elrond smiled as he hugged the elfling.

"I will." Legolas promised as he picked a small flower from his head, putting it in a strand of Elrond's.

"Hannon-le." Elrond kissed Legolas brow before he stood again, making place for Celebrían.

"I hope we may receive you soon at our home." Celebrían said as Thranduil kissed her hand.

"If I had to believe Legolas, we would depart next week." He replied with a chuckle. Celebrían also received a flower from Legolas, with a promise that they would visit soon. "Hannon-le, Glorfindel for bringing Legolas back. I am in deep dept."

"Do not fear. Your son is brave, and much like yourself." Glorfindel grinned as he clasped Thranduil's shoulder. They exchanged a few more words before the golden-haired warrior moved on to the little prince.

"Also I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping out when we needed it most." Thranduil said after he bowed, with Erestor returning the gesture.

"You are welcome, aran-nin. It was my pleasure." Erestor nodded. "May your tidings be swift and gentle." Several more followed before they were finished.

"May your travel be without peril, and may Caradras be gentle." Thranduil smiled as all of the Imladris residents were mounted. "May we soon meet again."

"Till we may meet again!" Elrond greeted as the party finally set off, back to Imladris. The warriors followed them, giving a safe passage through Mirkwood. Thranduil and Legolas watched the riders until they disappeared behind the trees.

"When do we go to Imadris?" Legolas asked as he and Thranduil slowly made it back inside.

"I believe it would be Tarnin Austa." Thranduil replied.

 _The summer festival would be coming up next._

Dictionary:

Losto mae - Sleep well

Penneth - Little one

Ada/Adar - Father

Hannon-le - Thank you

Aran-nin - My King

Caun-nin - My Prince

Mae Govannen - Well met

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hîr - Lord

Hest - Captain

Saes - Please

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Mellon-nin - My friend

 **-Tarnin Austa supposed to be the elvish festival of The Gates of Summer if I am correct. This could be the lead of a new story? Just keep your eyes open!-**


End file.
